Yet Another Cinderella Story
by Chocolate cream cheese cake
Summary: This is yet another Cinderella story, but this time I am going to use the characters Louise and Saito from familiar of zero. Story takes place in Tokyo Japan. Saito is a prince, and Louise is a regular girl who lives with her evil step mother and two step-sisters. I don't know how this story is going to turn out, but I hope you all enjoy! Rating May change.
1. Meet Louise

Hey all, I'm back with another L/S story! Hope it's better than the first one!

**Summary**: This is yet another Cinderella story, but this time I am going to use the characters Louise and Saito from familiar of zero. Story takes place in Tokyo Japan. Saito is a prince, and Louise is a regular girl who lives with her evil step mother and two step-sisters. I don't know how this story is going to turn out, but I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything mentioned in this story except my OC's Clarice and Rosalie

**Louise**

My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere. I am 18 years old and live with my step mother, and two step sisters named Clarice and Rosalie. Despite their names, they are the world's most horrid step-sisters in the world; they make me do all the cooking, and cleaning and the house work along with my step mother. I am not used to doing so much work in my life! I had servants to cater to my every whim and to do the cooking and cleaning for me in my parent's mansion…but as soon as my step mother moved in with her two daughters, she fired all the servants and butlers and put me to work.

I hate living with them. Its torture having to get up early every day to make breakfast for them, and do the laundry, but no matter what I go through, I keep hoping that someday my prince will come, and whisk me away from here to live in a palace with butlers and chefs and everything that a girl could dream of. She sighed imaging a beautiful sparkling palace and pictured butlers coming up to her to offer her food and maids cleaning her bed and chefs cooking meals. She was suddenly snapped out of her day dream by the sound of her mother's screeching voice, "LOUISE, GET DOWN HERE NOW"! "Coming mother"! I called back and ran down the stairs careful not to trip over my mother's nasty cat, Lucifer. "Yes mother"? I asked smoothing down my hair and my tattered clothing.

"What is the meaning of this"?! asked my step mother gesturing to the kitchen where dirty dishes were piled high everywhere. I gasped. "Thought you could get away with it eh"? asked my step mother. I tried to explain, "Mother, I washed all of the dishes after breakfast today, I swear!—", "Don't swear at me"! thundered my step mother. I cowered against her menacing stare. "You make sure to clean this up you hear me"?! demanded my step-mother. "But mother it wasn't me! I cleaned up everything! I made sure I did"! I said. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME"! my step-mother roared and struck me hard across the face. "Clarice, Rosalie and I are going into town to get our hair done, and I want this house spotless when I get back"! my step-mother said. I placed a hand on my now red cheek, and nodded through watery eyes. "Come along girls"! Clarice and Rosalie waved and snickered behind their hands as they left. "I hate those two", I muttered under my breath.

Lucifer snickered at me. I glared at him, and gave him a good hard kick. He yowled and scampered away. I sighed and made my way to the kitchen where I burst into tears. "Mother…Father…Cattelya…Eleanor…I miss you…" I sobbed remembering the accident that had claimed all but my life. I wiped my eyes and began to work, cleaning the kitchen.


	2. Meet Saito

**Saito**

My name is Saito Hiraga, I am 19 years old. I lived in this palace since I was 9 with my older sister and brother and my parents. I'm pretty much like an ordinary guy, who likes to stare at girls, and get into fights with others using my trusty sidekick Del who is also my sword; but most of all, I am the type of guy who likes to be free and get into mischief and not have any responsibilities and stuff…so when I heard my older sister and brother get "the talk", from my parents, I've been dreading the day that I would hear it knowing that I would have to give up everything I like doing, and become someone I'm not.

"HiI—yah"! I brandished my sword at my training opponent. My opponent was quick to dodge my blow, but I was faster, and I made contact with my sword against his armored chest. My training opponent fell back, and another one jumped at me from behind, but I got him as soon as I sensed him behind me and I let him fall too. All of a sudden I was ambushed from all sides by my training opponents, but I and my trusty sword Del, defeated them all, and stood with our heads held up high in victory. "Great your highness, you're getting better"! said Guiche one of my training opponents and one of my best friends as I helped him up. "Not better, awesome"! said another one of my training opponents.

"Guys please, stop you're embarrassing me", I said laughing. "Saito", my father the king came down the palace stairs to where I and my opponents were training. They bowed as my father approached. "You're mother and I would like to have a word with you, son", said the King. "Can it wait dad? I'm just in the middle of beating my record—", "Now, son", said the King. Saito exchanged a look with Guiche and his other opponents and sighed. "Okay", he said and followed his dad into the palace. Once they were inside, Saito was led straight to his parent's room by his dad. When he went in, Saito saw his mother on the phone saying, "That's right, I want over 100 invitations made and sent to everyone in this town", "What's going on dad"? I asked.

My dad shushed me, and we waited until my mom had set the receiver down. "Okay, I've arranged the ball to be next week Friday", said my mother the queen. "That is fine with me, we will need to start getting everything prepared right away", said my dad. "Wait…ball"? I asked. My mother and father exchanged a look, and my mother said, "A masquerade ball sweetie". "But why, What's the occasion? Was this the reason why you called me here dad"? I asked my father. "Yes son," said my dad. I gaped at them. "Okay, but…I still don't get why—", "Saito you are 19 years old, it's about time you found yourself a wife and settled down", said my mother. It all slowly began to sink in. "So…this masquerade ball…is for me to choose a girl to get married"? I asked. My mother and father nodded.

I sighed. "Great", I said. "Aren't you happy sweetie"? asked my mother. "Oh yeah for sure", I said and began to walk out of their room. "Come on son cheer up, if you don't find anyone you like, then we'll leave this matter and try again some other time", said my dad. "Okay, Okay", I said and left the room. I sighed and began walking down the palace halls. This was "the talk", that I had been dreading. "What can you do"? Del asked me once I was in my room. "It's not as if you can run away from this…you knew it was coming", said Del. "I knowww", I sighed. "I just wish it wasn't…" "Oh come on, who knows, you may find someone you really like! And it will be love at first sight", said Del. I scoffed. "yeah right, keep dreaming Del",


	3. The Announcement, and the Predicament

Chapter 3

The news that the King and Queen were holding a masquerade ball to find a bride for their son, spread rapidly, especially among the girls in the town and the villages. People everywhere rushed to buy fine clothes and jewelry for themselves to make themselves look their best for the Prince. Posters were put up advertising the ball, the location and the date when it was going to be held.

**Louise**

I was making my step-mother's bed when I heard the door slam open. I caught a few words of what they were saying, "…make you girls look your best for the prince…" My eye's widened. Was one of my step-sisters getting married? I quickly made the bed and ran down the stairs, and heard laughter as I approached the hall. "The prince will definitely pick me as his bride", said Clarice fluffing her golden blonde hair. "Yes well, unfortunately, you're out of luck because I will be the one that the prince will choose", said Rosalie flipping her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulders. "How can you be so sure"? demanded Clarice putting her hands on her hips. Rosalie laughed, "Please, why wouldn't the prince choose me"? she said batting her eye-lashes. Clarice growled, and the two began fighting.

"Girls, Girls! Behave yourselves! The prince will no doubt die to have both of you get married to him", said my step-mother. I stepped out of the shadows and said, "um, excuse me I couldn't help over hearing but—", "You were eavesdropping"?! my step mother roared. I cowered again thinking that I was going to be slapped. "I'm truly sorry I didn't mean to, I was just interested in hearing what you were discussing", I said pleadingly. My step-mother glared at me. I was glad that I didn't get another beating. "If you must know", my step mother said sighing as if I was a waste of time. "The king and queen are holding a ball next week for their son to find a bride for him, and my daughters and I are attending", my mother said. "Really? You're taking me along to"?! I asked getting hopeful. My step mother exchanged looks with Clarice and Rosalie, and then burst into laughter.

"YEAH RIGHT, LIKE WE'D TAKE YOU ALONG", laughed Rosalie. "THE PRINCE WILL JUST DIE WHEN HE SEES YOU, AND I DON'T MEAN THAT IN A GOOD WAY", said Clarice barely able to speak between laughter. "WHO SAID YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER"?! laughed my step-mother. "You will never be one of my own", she growled leaning into me so close that I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. Why are they so horrible to me? I thought as my eyes watered. No one could stop laughing, and I was getting really mad. I clenched my fists and yelled, "At least I won't look like a fat pig in a dress"! Everyone stopped laughing at once, and turned to stare at me. If looks could kill, the ones that they were giving me could have sent me to the hospital.

"What did you just say"? asked my step-mother. "Did you just call me a pig"?! asked Clarice. "Did you just call us fat"?! roared Rosalie. They both took one threatening step towards me. "Don't you ever use language like that again, you hear me"?! my step-mother roared. I stood my ground. "I've had it with the way you three treat me. You always act like I'm the maid or a waste of space and treat me as if I'm not even here! I'm not even treated as a member of the family, and you don't act like a mother towards me, what kind of mother would make her daughter do all the chores in the house without even taking a small break"?! I yelled. "As long as you live under my house, you will follow my rules"! roared my step-mother. "This house doesn't belong to you. It belongs to my parents and it always will belong to my parents. It will NEVER belong to you"! I yelled back. I stood my ground as I got slapped again. This time my step-mother grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back, and I cried out in pain. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK LIKE THIS TO ME OR TO ANYONE IN THIS FAMILY IS THAT CLEAR?! YOU BETTER SHAPE UP YOUR ACT MISSY OR ELSE YOU'LL BE BOOTED OUT ONTO THE STREETS"! My step-mother let me go and I cradled my arm, tears falling down my cheeks.

"I give you a place to sleep, food to eat, and a house to live in, and this is the thanks I get"?! thundered my step mother. I didn't say anything back to her. I figured that she was kind of right in a way…but the way she is treating me is unforgivable…I thought. "Now I suggest you go and get some groceries for tonight's dinner…unless you want to give me another smart remark"? asked my step-mother glaring at me. I was shaking all over, but I said "No….mother….", "That's better", said my step-mother, and gestured to her daughters. "Come along girls, we must find some dresses for you to wear for next week's ball", she picked up Lucifer and strode out of the room. Clarice stuck her tongue out at me, and Rosalie said, "You got what you deserved", and followed Clarice out of the room.

I burst into silent tears, and ran to my room, and took some money that my parents had given me, to buy the groceries for tonight. Still crying, I ran out of the house and slammed the door shut behind me.


	4. First Encounter and Realization

Chapter 4

**Saito**

It was around evening when I left the palace, wanting to get some fresh air. I sighed, "Del, I'm not looking forward to next week", I told the sword. "Come on partner, this is your one and only chance to flirt with all the girls there, I mean just think, the whole palace will be FULL of girls, and you can pick whichever one you want", "Del, come on. I'm not that sadistic", I said as I went into the market place where people were busily stocking up on food or buying clothing and other items. I was lost in thought as I went into the market place, that I didn't notice everyone staring at me.

"It's the prince"! "Here"?! "But why is he here"?! "He never comes here"! "What is he doing here"?! "Oh he's so cute in real life"! "I want to hold him so badly"! "Oh Saitooooo"! "Oh my prince, your to be wife is right here in front of you"!

OOF!

I knocked into someone; the impact had caused them to fall. I was snapped out of my reverie and looked at the fallen person on the ground. "I'm sorry; it was my fault are you alright"? I asked offering the person my hand. The girl pushed my hand away and muttered, "I'm fine", and stood herself up, making me able to get a glimpse of her face. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her. She had the most beautiful flowing pink hair, and wonderful glowing pink eyes and rosy red cheeks. I stood mesmerized by her appearance. "Um are you okay"? the girl asked me. I was still stuck in a trance until I noticed the girl waving her hand in front of my face. "Huh"? I asked. "Are you alright"? the girl asked me. "You look like you were hypnotized or something", "I was", I found myself saying. "By your presence", I took the girls hands in mine, making her blush. Everywhere around me, I heard girls gasp in jealousy but I paid no attention. "W-w-w-w-what are you doing out in public?! Let me go"! the girl yelped. "You're the one! You're perfect for me! I've finally found the girl who I can spend the rest of my life with"! I said getting happier by the minute. What happened next came as a shock. One of the girl's soft hands struck me hard across the face. I was shocked. Everyone around us was shocked. There was a stunned silence in the market place.

No one had ever slapped the prince before. "Pervert! Don't act as if you know me, you filthy dog in heat"! said the girl. I was even more shocked at the type of language she was using against me! "If you'll excuse me", said the girl. I grabbed her hand, and she turned around to glare at me. "No one slaps me and gets away with it", I said. "Well, I just did", said the girl and yanked her hand out of my grasp, and strode off.

People slowly resumed to their shopping, but I could feel them looking at me. "Partner what was that all about"?! asked Del as I made my way back to the palace. "I don't know Del! When I saw her my whole mind went blank and I can't even stop thinking about her! Even now I can't!" I sighed and sat down on the palace steps. "Well, I know what the problem is…", said Del in a sly voice. "You do? What?" I asked. "You my friend are in love", "What?! No I'm not"! I retorted. "Yes you are! You fell in love with her at first sight"! said Del. I sighed again, and ran a hand through my hair. "Am I…"? I asked. "You tell me", said Del. "I don't know…she even didn't hesitate to slap me…I've never met a girl like her before…she's….feisty", I told Del. Del chuckled. Maybe I am in love….I thought.

**Louise**

Who was that guy?! He just randomly bumped into me and started saying all of these weird things. What's up with that?! I pushed my hair back and opened the door to the mansion and went to the kitchen. My step-mother was there, her arms crossed. "I'm sorry I'm late, but there was a bit of trouble at the market", "Excuses, Excuses," my step-mother sighed. "We have been starving for hours now! Get into the kitchen and cook"! she yelled. I cowered, and ran into the kitchen. "It will be ready in 5 minutes"! I said. My step-mother glared at me. "Or 2", I said sheepishly. My step-mother threw her hands in the air and said, "What did I do to deserve this", and walked away. I paid no attention to what she said. My mind was still on that guy…and even though he almost proposed to me in public…he was kind of cute…I thought to myself.

I pushed the guy out of my mind and got to work. I put everything in a platter for my step-mother and took it to her room. On the way there, I passed by the centre table where my step-mother had left the poster announcing the ball. I glanced at it briefly and walked on, but then stopped dead in my tracks. I walked right back to the table and what I saw nearly made me drop the platter. The guy whom I had seen in the market place's picture was on the poster, this poster was advertising the ball for the king and queen's son…It all slowly began to sink in. The guy, whom I had seen in the market place, is the same guy whose parents are holding a ball for to find him his ideal wife. This guy….is Prince Saito! And I had slapped him in public and called him a filthy dog in heat!

* * *

Uh oh! What is Louise going to do now?!

I have uploaded 4 chapters soon for this story please let me know how it's going so far! And give me some ideas as to what to make happen next!

I hope this one is better than the first one!

See you next time!

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	5. Drunken Saito and the second encounter

Chapter 5

**Saito**

"Guiche, have you seen Saito? He went out and hasn't shown up since"! said a frantic queen. "I'll see if I can find him, he's probably still outside", said Guiche running towards the entrance. "He's not in his room", said the King coming out of Saito's room. "Oh where could he be"?! wailed the queen. "Don't worry my dear, Saito's a smart child. He'll know how to keep himself safe", said the King. Guiche ran out the entrance and almost fell flat on his face after tripping over a figure sitting huddled on the steps.

"Saito"?! asked Guiche. I looked up groggily. "You're here?! Everyone is going mad with worry looking for you"! said Guiche sitting down beside his friend. "Don't matter to me", Saito said in a slurred voice. "Have you been drinking"?! Guiche asked me. "No", I said hiding the bottle. "Oh Saito", Guiche said exasperatedly taking the bottle away from Saito. "Hey!" I said reaching for the bottle, but Guiche held it out of my reach. "Vodka, seriously"?! asked Guiche looking at the bottle. "Saito you're not old enough yet for this"! "You're not my mom", I said my voice slurred. I reached again for the bottle, but Guiche placed it out of my reach.

"Tell me", Guiche said. "What's the point of all of this"?! He asked gesturing to my drunken form. "How long have you been like this"?! He asked me. "Her eyes…" I said trailing off. "Huh"? asked Guiche. "Her beautiful eyes", I said looking up into the stars as if I could see her eyes twinkling there. "Um…I'm confused", said Guiche. "Her beautiful hair", I said looking drunkenly at Guiche. "Um Saito? Are you okay"? "You're so beautiful", I said leaning into Guiche. "Saito…SNAP OUT OF IT"! Guiche leaned away from me. **(A/N: At this point, Saito is seeing Louise instead of Guiche) **"Don't resist me", I said falling on top of the girl. "I love you, and I want you", I said to the girl. The girl squirmed under me. "Snap out of it"! she said. "I will not…I'm trapped under your spell", The girl still resisted me. I grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides. "SAITO"! said the girl. "You know my name…", I said. The girl tried to push me off, but I held her tightly. "Tell me your name…", I said cradling her face. "NO SAITO NO WAKE UP! STOP"! the girl said. "Okay, don't tell me your name…but let me kiss you", I said and leaned in. The girl slapped me hard across my face, and I fell off of her.

I slowly began to regain some of my consciousness, and saw Guiche, his face red. "Guiche"? I asked him. "Oh. My. Gosh", said Guiche, and fainted. I looked at him for a moment, picked up the bottle of vodka and took a long drink. My brain became cloudy again. "I want to see you…" I said out loud. "I want to hold you...kiss you…and make you my wife…." I said, and slowly let the now empty bottle of Vodka fall down the stairs from my hands, and fell asleep beside Guiche.

**Louise**

I was up early making breakfast for my step-mother and step-sisters. I couldn't sleep the whole night; I kept thinking how I called the prince…THE PRINCE, a filthy dog in heat and a pervert in public! I can't ever show my face in society again! Everyone is going to know me as the girl who humiliated the prince in public! What am I going to do?! I thought desperately. "LOUISE! WHERE ARE MY FRENCH PANCAKES"?! "Coming Rosalie"! I called and quickly placed three pancakes on a plate and coated them in syrup and butter. I have to apologize to him somehow, but how? What can I do? I thought to myself. "LOUISE?! WHERE ARE MY EGGS AND FRIED BACON"?! "COMING CLARICE"! I called back and placed some eggs and three strips of bacon on a plate and ran to my sister's rooms and gave each their breakfast.

Then I quickly ran back to the kitchen and made another batch of pancakes for my step-mother and placed them on the plate, along with some eggs and pieces of bacon, and then ran to my step-mother's room and gave it to her. "Don't forget to feed Lucifer", barked my step-mother. "Yes mother", I sighed, and ran back to the kitchen. I poured some cat food in Lucifer's bowl, and set it in front of him. He sniffed it, and scowled at me. "Yeah well, deal with it", I said and put some eggs and bacon for myself and went to my room to eat. I made sure no one was looking, and then I took out a family photo album from underneath my pillow, and looked through the pictures…the ones that I had of my family. My eyes watered as I looked at my parent's smiling faces. I looked at pictures of my 8th birthday party, my graduation ceremony, My 16th birthday party, my whole family at Disney Land **(A/N: I don't own this) **and when we went to Niagara Falls **(A/N: I don't own this either)** I sighed and went back to the kitchen to clean up.

I was cleaning up the kitchen, when my step-mother came in and said, "My daughters and I want to eat something sweet, go and get something from the market", my step-mother said crossing her arms across her chest. "I can make a cake", I said taking out a baking tray. "Please, anything you make will be horrible. Go and get something from the marketplace. NOW"! shouted my step-mother. I nodded, "Yes mother", I said, and left the house. I was half way towards the marketplace when I realized that I forgot my wallet at home. "Well, that's just great", I said to myself. "What can I do now"? I said out loud. "Maybe, I can help"? said a voice. I turned and was immediately shocked. The prince was staring right at me! I blushed and quickly turned away. "Um, that's okay, I'm fine", "Nonsense", said Saito. "What do you need"? he asked me. "Um…I need something sweet you know like cakes and stuff", The prince gave me a strange look.

"Um no no not like that! It's for my….step-mother and my step-sisters", I said quickly. "I see," said the Prince. "I know a great place where they sell freshly baked goods, come on"! he took hold of my hand and we made our way to the bakery. He doesn't seem mad…I thought…maybe he doesn't remember me? I thought to myself as I looked at him. He smiled down at me, "We're here!" he said pushing the door open to a place marked, 'Monty's Bakery', We stepped inside, and a bell tingled as we went in. The place smelled of freshly baked breads, cookies, cakes and pastries. It felt really warm and inviting inside the store. "Hey Monty", Saito called out loud. "Coming"! called a voice from the kitchen. A girl with blond hair in curls came out of the kitchen. "Saito, how are you"? she asked hugging him. I couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy as I looked at her bust size. "I'm good, I just need something sweet that was freshly baked for my friend over there", Saito gestured to me. "Hello! Hold on, I have something I just baked right here", said Monty disappearing into the kitchen. I looked around at the things that were on display along with Saito. "Oh that looks good"! I said placing my hand on the display case where a cake made of frosted flowers sat. "Wow that looks delicious", said Saito placing his hand on mine. I blushed and slowly moved my hand away.

There was awkward silence, but Monty broke it when she came through the kitchen holding a tray of freshly baked cookies. "Here, try some", Monty handed me and Saito a cookie, and we both took a bite at the same time. "Mmmm it's wonderful", said Saito. "I can taste almost every ingredient"! I said happily taking another bite. "I'll take these"! I said. Monty placed them in a bakery box which had the bakery's name on it, and handed it to me. "For free, don't worry about it"! she said winking at me. "Thanks Monty"! said Saito, and we left the store.

"Um, thank you", I said when we had left the store. "Don't worry about it", he said smiling at me. There was silence. Was he blushing? I thought to myself. I noticed his cheeks turning pink as he smiled at me again. "Listen", I said, "I'm REALLY sorry about yesterday. I didn't know who you were and I—","Don't worry about it," he said, "I would have done and said the same thing if it happened to me", he said laughing. I smiled at him. He doesn't seem so bad…I thought. "My name is Saito", he said extending his hand. "erm..Prince Saito", he corrected. I nodded, "I know", I told him, "I found out yesterday", she chuckled a bit. "I'm Louise", she said shaking his hand. "Louise…that's pretty", He didn't let go of my hand. I kept turning different shades of red as people all around us stared. He finally understood what he was doing, and let go of my hand rather reluctantly.

"Listen, Louise", he said running a hand through his hair. "I know that we've just met, but I couldn't stop thinking about you", he said. I gave him a look, where was he going with this? "So I was…um…I was wondering if…um…you…" he trailed off looking away. "Yes"? I asked him. "Would you go on a date with me"?! He asked blushing furiously. I stood with my mouth open. Did he just ask me out? I thought. Saito was looking at me expectantly and I realized that I still hadn't given him my answer. I swallowed, and said…Yes".

He sighed happily. "Great! So I'll meet you here, same time, and same place"? he asked eagerly. "Um sure"! I said blushing. "Awesome"! he said. "YES"! he pumped his fist in the air. I almost laughed. Then he quickly composed himself and gave me a sheepish smile. I smiled…he was acting like such a child. We bid each other good-bye, and I began the walk home. On the way there, I realized what a dilemma I had gotten myself into. I had said 'Yes', without even thinking, and I can't leave the house unless my step-mother asks me to get something…I sighed as I opened the door to the house, and went to the kitchen. What am I going to do now? I thought. But still…the idea of going on a date with the prince….made me feel all fuzzy inside….I blushed and smiled to myself.


	6. What to wear?

Chapter 6

**Saito**

I rushed home as fast as my legs could carry me and ran straight into my room. "Oh Del, isn't today so great? Today is a wonderful day"! I sang twirling around the room like a crazy idiot. "Wow Partner, what's got you all riled up"? asked Del. "You know that girl who we met at the marketplace the other day"? I asked Del. "Yeaaaaaah", said Del. "Well, I just asked her out on a date"! I said. "You what"?! asked Del. "Why, did I do something wrong"? I asked. "Nope, but this proves it", said Del. "Proves what"? I asked. "That I was right, and you were wrong. You are in love with her", said Del. "Okay fine, you're right. I am in love with her, I'm head over heels in love with her", I said and flopped onto the bed.

"But I don't know what to wear tomorrow, I need to wear something that says 'Prince', but at the same time says, 'normal'", I said. "Well, open the closet and take a look", said Del. I jumped off of the bed and opened my closet. "Hmmmm", I said as I looked through my clothes. I could wear jeans and this black t-shirt to show off my awesome muscles", I said flexing my arms. "Yeahhh—No", said Del. "It would help if you could be a bit more supportive", I said glaring at the sword. "I'm just a sword kid, you need to ask a human for things like these", said Del. "You're right", I said, "And I know exactly who to ask"! I said and ran out of my room.

"Guiche"? I called. "Guiche where are you"? I strode through the palace halls looking for my best buddy. I finally found him outside the palace, practicing jousting. "GUICHE! Just the man I've been looking for", I said putting a hand on my friend's shoulder. Guiche took one look at me, and jumped high into the air, "KEEP AWAY FROM ME"! he yelled and ran off. "Guiche? What"? I ran after him; he was fast but I was faster. I finally caught him when he made his way to the palace's back yard. "Why are you running away from me"? I asked him. Guiche shook his head. "Of course you wouldn't remember, you were too drunk to remember what you almost did to me", Guiche muttered. "What are you talking about"?! I asked him. "Last night when you were drinking you got all drunk and started doing crazy things to me"! Guiche retorted. "I know they may not have been directed towards me, but I don't have feelings for you"! said Guiche out loud.

I laughed. "Guiche, what are you saying, I get that I did all that but I don't have feelings for you either. I was love struck that night and I couldn't stop thinking about Louise. You're my best buddy, nothing else", I said swinging an arm around his shoulder. Guiche seemed convinced, so I told him, "I need some help, I have a date tomorrow and I need to figure out what to wear", "Ah, you've come to the right person", said Guiche. "Thanks buddy, I owe you one", I said and we walked to my room.

**Louise**

After I had made and cleaned up dinner, I went to my room when I had some time to myself. "okay", I opened up my closet, and looked through it to decide what to wear tomorrow. I took out a jeans skirt, black leggings and a hot pink top, and held them up against myself and took a look in the mirror. "Hmmm", I said. "It looks okay…but I think it's a bit too girly", I threw them aside and looked in my closet again, and pulled out a black and white striped skirt and a hot pink tank top, along with a jeans jacket. "Looks okay", I said to myself. "Now I just have to convince my step-mother to let me go out tomorrow", I sighed and slowly made my way to her room. On the way there I passed by Clarice's room. She was holding the poster and kissing Saito's face. I giggled a bit, and quickly hid myself when she looked up. "Oh my prince", I heard her say. "Of course I'll marry you", "Urgh", I thought. "Oh no we can't, not right now"! she said, and I couldn't resist peeking into her room. I almost laughed out loud when I saw Clarice rolling around on her bed hugging the poster to her chest. I might have stayed there a bit too long, because Clarice said, "YOU"! and threw a pillow at me.

I ran down the hall to Rosalie's room. I heard her singing, and thought to myself, this should be fun. "La la la oh my prince, have another piece of steak I made it just for you", said Rosalie pretending to feed her overstuffed teddy bear. I watched as Rosalie picked up her bear and danced around with it. "Oh my prince, you're a wonderful dancer", I heard Rosalie say. As I watched Rosalie, I had a sudden feeling of longing, and wondered what it would be like if I had gone to the masquerade ball with Saito. Would we be dancing and romancing through the night? I asked myself as I saw Rosalie lean in and kiss her teddy bear on the lips. "Oh my prince, you're a wonderful kisser", said Rosalie. I slowly walked away from Rosalie's room, and touched my lips. Would Saito kiss me tomorrow on our date? I thought. I blushed as I imagined us sitting on a park bench and then slowly leaning into each other and having our lips meet.

"NO NO NOO I can't think about that now"! I squealed and then quickly made my way to my step-mother's room. I stood outside her room and knocked. "What do you want"? asked my step-mother. I cleared my throat and said, "….Mother….is there anything you would like me to get tomorrow from the marketplace"? I asked her. My step-mother thought for a moment, tapping her long finger nails on her chin. "Hmmmm, no not that I know of", she said. "Nothing"? I pressed. "Why are you asking this"? she asked frustrated. "No reason I was just thinking that…I need to become a better daughter for you in order for you to accept me as one of your own", I couldn't believe what I was saying. "Well….Clarice and Rosalie need new fabric for their dresses, and they need jewelry, and accessories. The ball is coming up pretty fast. They are going to need masks too", said my step-mother.

"No problem mother, I will get that all tomorrow"! I said turning to leave. "Wait a minute"! said my step-mother. I stopped dead and slowly turned around. She was rummaging around in a trunk, and pulled out her purse and fished inside for a minute, then she handed me 8 $100 dollar bills. I stared at her in shock. "You will need more than what your parents left you to buy those things for my daughters", said my step mother. "Thank you…." I said taking the money. "Don't expect me to do this all the time. Now get out, I need my beauty sleep", "Good night mother", I said, and left closing the door to her room. I breathed a sigh of relief as I made my way back to my room

**Saito**

I had finally managed to pick something out with Guiche's help…I just don't know whether it will please Louise or not. I sighed as I lay in bed and looked up at the stars. "Louise…"I murmur and close my eyes.

**Louise**

"Saito", I murmur before falling asleep.

* * *

Leave me a review of what you guys think!  
Thanks so much to all of my readers/viewers you guys are awesome!

The next chapter is the big date! Give me some ideas if you don't mind as to how i should make it go!

Thanks, LUV YOU ALL!  
Until Next Time : D

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	7. First Date

Chapter 7

**Louise**

I woke up excited, and didn't even mind getting up early to make breakfast for my step-mother and my step-sisters; even the taunts that my step-mother threw at me about how horrible my cooking was didn't bother me. I was so excited for tonight that I could hardly contain myself. "Why am I so excited"? I asked myself as I ate breakfast in the safety of my room. To be honest, I was a little nervous, but I pushed the nervousness away, and hummed a little tune as I picked out some accessories for myself to go with my clothing and checked the clock. I sighed, "Only a couple more hours to go"! I said, and went back into the kitchen to clean up.

**Saito**

The first thing that I did after I got up, was brush my teeth long and hard so that they looked like pearls in my mouth, and took a long shower. I was a bit nervous because I didn't know how the date would go today. Guiche gave me a little pep talk to get me into the game. "First of all when you meet her, you need to give her a little gift, like flowers or chocolate or something, then take her wherever she wants to go, and then after that the date will go from there", said Guiche. "What if something goes wrong"? I asked. "Don't think that, even if something were to go wrong she won't hold it against you", said Guiche. "How can you be so sure"? I asked. "Because, I'm in a relationship myself…that cute girl who works at the bakery", said Guiche. "You mean Monty"? I asked. "Monty", Guiche sighed dreamily. I rolled my eyes and laughed at him.

**THE DATE**

**Saito**

I made it my goal to leave the palace around 5 in the evening, because that was the time that Louise was there when I met her yesterday at the marketplace. But I was so nervous that I left 4 hours earlier, and I was standing there in the marketplace looking like a fool. People stared at me as they passed by; I hope they didn't recognize me. I didn't want anyone knowing that I the prince was dressed up like this. I sighed and walked around a bit to pass the time. A particular little shop caught my interest. The person was selling real flower bracelets. I remembered what Guiche said, 'when you meet her, give her a little gift'. I decided to buy her a pink tulip bracelet to go with her lovely pink hair, and held it close to my heart after I bought it. I checked my watch; it was around 1:30 in the afternoon. I decided to go around the marketplace some more to see what else people were selling.

**Some hours later…**

**Louise**

It was nearing 5. I was dressed and all ready to go and was about to leave when I heard my step-mother come up behind me. "You're a bit overdressed to be going to the marketplace", she said her arms crossed. "I just thought that I would wear something nice to show the vendors that I come from a rich family and not a poor one when I go to buy the things that my step-sisters need", I said. "You're lying", said my step-mother. "I-I'm not", I told her, my throat dry. "Then where are you going? Are you going to meet someone"? asked my step-mother. I snuck at peek at the clock; it was already 5, Saito must be waiting for me. "Mother the marketplace is about to close, I really should be going. I'm not lying mother", I said holding my breath. "All right", my mother said. "But when you get back I expect to see those things which I asked for", she said. "You will mother, I promise", I said, and practically ran out the door.

My heart wouldn't stop beating as I made my way to the marketplace; I was so scared that she was going to give me a beating again. I sighed as I made my way into the marketplace, and saw Saito waiting for me outside of the bakery. He saw me and smiled. I ran up to him. "Hey", he said smiling. "Hi", I said putting my hair behind my ear. "I got you a little something", he said "Oh you didn't have to", I said. "Don't worry about it", he said and took my hand and put a pink tulip bracelet on my wrist. "It's beautiful"! I say admiring the tiny flowers. "I'm glad you like it", he said. "And you look absolutely wonderful", he said making me blush. "And you look pretty fine yourself"! I said making him laugh. He had worn ripped jeans and a green t-shirt which showed off his muscles. I wanted to feel them so bad, but I had to resist the temptation. "Shall we"? he gestured into the marketplace. "Yes but, before we go in, there are some things that I need to buy for my step-sisters", I said quickly. "Let's get that out of the way first", he said, but he sounded a bit disappointed. "I'm sorry", I said. "It's no trouble. What do you need to get"? he asked

After I had brought everything that my mother asked for, we were sipping up strawberry sherbets outside of the sherbet store in the marketplace. "This is wonderful"! I said. "I know eh? This place makes the best sherbets there is"! said Saito throwing his empty package into the garbage can. "I like strawberry the most", said Saito. "Well, this is my first time trying sherbets so strawberry is my personal favorite too"! I said smiling at him. "This is your first time having a sherbet"?! asked Saito, surprised. "Yep"! I laughed at his surprised face. "You gotta have more! I'll go get you another one"! said Saito about to run back inside. "Wait," I grabbed his arm. "There are a lot of things here that I haven't tried yet, I don't want to spoil my appetite", I said. "That's true", said Saito. "Let's go". Hand-in-hand we walked over to the other stalls in the marketplace.

**Saito**

The date seemed to be going pretty well so far and Louise was enjoying herself. But then I asked her a question that I had wanted to ask her for a really long time. "Louise...have you always been living with your step-mother and step-sisters"? Her happy face turned into a sad one and I immediately regretted asking the question. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to", I said quickly. Louise remained silent, and I wanted to start kicking myself. You idiot! I thought. Now she'll cry and the date will be ruined! I thought as I desperately thought of something to change the topic. "Hey—", I began, "I was only 17 when it happened", she said. "Um when what happened"? I asked carefully. "The accident that claimed my entire family's life….except for mine", she said hiding her face with her hair. "I'm…so sorry", I said putting an arm around her. I felt horrible for asking her this question; I wish I never asked her this in the first place. I'm so stupid! I thought.

"And ever since then, I've been living with my step-mother. She claims that she was married to my dad before he died, but I think otherwise. She treats me very horribly. She makes me do all the chores in the house and treats her daughters like queens who are also equally snobs to me", said Louise wiping her eyes.

Oh no, she's crying! I thought. "Louise, I'm so sorry, you have no right to be treated like this. Why didn't you speak up about it? You could have gone to a different home with different and nicer people"! I said. "But that was where I lived with my parents and my elder sisters", said Louise. "I don't want to leave from the place where I grew up in", she said tearfully. I hugged her, and didn't care whether people watched us. She went through so much in her life and has kept quiet this whole time. "Louise, I'm sorry to dredge up bad memories, I didn't know", I told her. "It's okay", she said wiping her eyes. "I'm fine, I'm just glad that I finally got that load off of my chest", she said happily smiling up at me. I smiled back at her again. "Okay it's around 6, where do you want to go now"? I asked her. "Anywhere you want to go, is fine with me", she said. I thought for a bit…where should I take her? "Want to go to Monty's"? I asked.

"I think that's a wonderful idea", she said. We held hands again and made our way to Monty's Bakery. It was full in there, and the smell of baked goods was really inviting. "Hey! Back again"? asked Monty coming up to us and hugging us both. "We're in the mood for something sweet Monty", I said. "Two Soufflé's coming up"! said Monty, and led us to a table in the back. Louise and I sat down. "Are you having a good time"? I asked her. "I'm having a wonderful time", she replied back. Monty zoomed back over to our table and set down two soufflés in front of us. "Thanks Monty"! said Louise. Monty winked at us. "On the house"! she said, and zoomed back into the kitchen to get another customer's order. "So Louise…Are you coming to the ball next Friday"? I asked her taking a bite of my soufflé. She swallowed before saying, "I really don't know whether I can…I mean step-mother made it clear that she wasn't taking me", she said dejectedly.

"I see", I said feeling resentment towards the person who called herself this angel's mother. "But I'll definitely try to make it", she said, and I smiled. We ate the rest of the soufflé's in silence until Louise said, "tell me about yourself Saito", I chuckled and said, "what do you want to know"? "Everything", she answered back smiling. I leaned back in my chair, and said "let's see, where do I start…" and told her everything about when I was born, my siblings, how long I've been living in the palace, what I like to do, my hobbies and everything else that there was to know about me. She listened interestedly the whole time. The more I spent time with Louise the more I came to like her.

**Louise**

By the time we had toured the whole market place, it was almost 9, and the sun was going down. The Marketplace was about to close and people were busily doing last minute shopping. A poster advertising fireworks caught my eye, and I grabbed Saito's arm and pointed, "Saito, look! The fireworks are tonight, and they're being held at the park right across from the marketplace! They're going to start at 9:30"! Saito checked his watch; "It's 9:15p.m right now, let's go and see whether we can get a good spot", said Saito and together we walked hand-in-hand carrying everything that we had brought to the park

We found an empty park bench and sat down on it, and laid our stuff on the ground. There was a brief moment of silence, and I said, "Saito, thank you so much, I had a wonderful time", "Me too", Saito said. "I Was so nervous thinking that it was all going to end badly, and well, I'm sorry about asking you about your family", he said. "No it's okay, I'm glad that you asked me because it made me feel as if I have someone that cares about me", I said smiling at him.

**Saito**

She was smiling beautifully at me, and the moonlight made her smile even brighter. Around us, people began counting down…10, 9, 8… "Louise, thank you for coming with me tonight", I said. "No problem, I was actually pretty excited to be honest", 7…6…5…"Louise…" I said taking her hands in mine. She looked at me, and blushed. Seeing her blush made me start blushing too. 4…3…2….1

"I love you Louise",

0! Brightly coloured fireworks lit up the night sky. People and children cheered and clapped as they took in the colourful night.

More fireworks exploded as Louise said, "I love you too, Saito", I felt my heart start to pound, and we slowly and naturally leaned in towards each other until the last remaining space between our lips was gone, and got locked in a passionate kiss. Around us, people were cheering and enjoying the fireworks display, but Louise and I paid no attention. All I focused on, was the softness of Louise's lips.

* * *

Finally uploaded the chapter of the date!

I hope it wasn't too rushed! and i hope that this story has been going well so far!

Leave me a review if you have any ideas as to what to make happen next! or just enjoy reading! : P

See you all next time!

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	8. The aftermath of the first date

Chapter 8

**Louise **

After the fireworks display, Saito insisted on walking me back to my house, but no matter how much I resisted, he still ended up walking home with me all the way, and carried everything that I had brought for my step-sisters. "Here, I'll hold some things", I said reaching to take some bags from his hands but he moved out of reach and said, "It's fine, sweetie", I blushed…where did that come from? After the long walk home, we had finally reached my house. "Thanks again, for everything. Tonight was almost too good to be true", I said, my eyes shining. "Anything for you", said Saito as I took the bags from him.

I smiled at him, and turned to walk up the steps. Before going inside, I turned to face Saito and said, "Good night…My sweet Prince", Saito smiled back and said, "Sleep well my princess", I slowly walked down the steps to him, and we kissed again. **(A/N: I don't own this Aladdin reference) **He really is a good kisser…I thought as we broke off for air. "See you next week"? he asked. "I'll try", I said. He gave me a hug, waved, and then left. I sighed. I couldn't get my mind off of the wonderful night that I just had. I slowly turned the door knob and went inside and locked the door. The light was turned off, and I was feeling around for a light switch when the lights suddenly flashed on. I blinked against the bright light, and saw my step-mother sitting on a chair, stroking Lucifer behind the ears.

"Oh um…hello mother", I said. "Do you have any idea what time it is? Where were you for so long"?! My step-mother's eyes fell on the bags. "I couldn't find everything that you wanted, so I had to go into town to get the rest of the things that you asked for, and it ended up getting so late", I said giving the bags to her. Lucifer jumped down from her lap as my step-mother grabbed the bags and looked inside. "I made sure to get the sequined fabrics, gemstones, accessories and masks like you asked for", I said my heartbeat slowing down a bit. My step-mother seemed convinced. "Where's my money"? she demanded. I quickly gave her back her change and the money that she had given me. My step-mother grabbed them out of my hand, and began counting, but stopped suddenly and looked at my hand. "What's this"? she asked pointing the flower bracelet that Saito had given me. My heart started to pound again. "I brought it with my own money", I lied.

"Why"? asked my step-mother. "Because…it looked pretty and—", My step-mother grabbed my hand, and pulled at the bracelet until the stems broke and the flowers slowly fell to the ground. I gasped. My step-mother smiled evilly. "You don't have the right to buy anything without my permission", she growled. I stared helplessly at the broken bracelet in her hand. "How could you? I got you everything that you asked for and this is how you thank me"?! I asked gesturing to the flowers on the ground. "DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME! I AM YOUR MOTHER AND YOU NEED TO OBEY EVERYTHING I SAY"! my step-mother yelled. "Now go and make dinner! We have been starving for so long over here! Clarice, Rosalie"! my step-mother grabbed the bags and went up the stairs to my step-sister's rooms. I burst into tears and ran into my room. "Unforgiveable, absolutely unforgiveable", I sobbed.

I cried in my room for a while, until my step-mother screamed about dinner not being ready. I went down to the kitchen at a snail's pace and got a slap from my step-mother. I picked up the flowers and broken stems and put them in my pocket hoping to fix it up, and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

**Saito**

She kissed me! I kissed her! We kissed! I thought happily as I slowly made my way into the palace, and snuck into my room. "Hey how was it"? asked Del. "Oh it was wonderful", I sighed as I flopped onto the bed. "What happened? Tell me all about it"! said Del. "Well, all I can say is that, I almost made her cry, but overall we had fun. We even kissed once", I said closing my eyes and imagining her beautiful face behind my closed eyelids. "Only once…"? asked Del. "More than once…", I said. "We kissed twice", I said to the sword. "Smooth", said Del and we laughed.

There was a knock on my door. "Uh who is it"? I asked. "It's me," said Guiche. "Oh, hold on", I jumped off of my bed, and opened the door to let Guiche in. I told Guiche everything that had happened on my date with Louise. "Sounds like you had a good time, is she coming to the ball"? Guiche asked me. My face fell. "I don't know, she told me that her step-mother made it clear that she wasn't allowed to go", "so she really can't make it then"? Guiche asked me. "Aw, I wanted to see her", he said. "Hey, hands off she's mine", I said getting defensive. "Chill, I was only joking", said Guiche. I glared at him, but I ended up looking away. "She said that she will try to make it…" I said

Guiche put a hand on my shoulder, "She will make it", he said. "I can ask Monty to give her a ride", I shook my head. "I don't know Guiche. Her step-mother seems pretty bad", I said. "Well, you've got bigger problems", said Guiche looking uneasily at the door of my room. I looked at it too, and nearly jumped out of my skin when my mother burst in. "SAITO HIRAGA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL NIGHT"?! she demanded. "Mom, calm down", I tried to shush her. "SAITO HIRAGE UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN ALL NIGHT I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM"! my mother thundered. "Um…I...—", "He was with me your highness, we were practicing jousting", said Guiche. My mother glared at him. "All night? Are you in your senses Guiche? No one in their right mind would practice sword fighting all night! Now get out, I have something I need to discuss with my son"! said my mother shooing Guiche out the door, and slamming the door shut. "Mom you didn't have to do that", "You be quiet Saito. You're grounded. Yeah you heard me; you're grounded. You are not allowed to leave the castle until after the ball"! my mother said.

My mouth was dropped open, but I didn't bother to close it. "Please tell me you're joking"! I said. "I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT! YOU NEED TO FOCUS ON THE FUTURE SAITO! NEXT WEEK THERE WILL BE DOZENS OF GIRLS HERE ALL WANTING TO GET MARRIED TO YOU AND YOU ARE GOING TO CHOOSE A GIRL, OR SO HELP ME"! my mother thundered. I was still in shock. I wouldn't be able to see Louise until next Friday! Today was only Wednesday; there were 9 more days to go! I won't be able to survive that long without seeing Louise! "Now I picked out some suits for you", said my mother snapping her fingers. Tailors came in immediately and held up the suits that my mother had picked out for me. "Now, I like the color on this one, but the lace is a bit too ruffled, and this one is too dark…." I tuned my mother out as she continued to blather about the suits she had chosen for me. I was there in the room with her, but my mind and my heart were with Louise.

"Louise…", I murmured to myself as I looked out the window.

**Louise**

I was crying in my room. The bracelet wouldn't fix no matter how many times I tried. I put the flowers and stems in a velvet pouch; I knew that they would die in there without sunlight or water, but I didn't want to throw it out. I hugged the pouch to my chest and looked out the window. Mom…Dad…I miss you…

I wiped my eyes, but the tears kept coming. I looked out the window again, and felt as if Saito was calling me from somewhere far away. I closed my eyes, and said, "Saito", as more tears fell from my eyes.

* * *

Ugh This chapter seems so depressing D: But the next chapter will be better!

And i hope to upload the chapter for the ball probably by this weekend, if not Monday

I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far!

Thanks, and until next time :)

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	9. The Escape, The Capture and The Plan

Chapter 9

**Saito**

I woke up with a throbbing headache; I couldn't sleep the whole night. How could she do this to me? My own mother…I thought as I got out of bed and looked outside the window. Louise….I won't be able to see her until 8 more days…I sighed. I changed, and freshened up in the bathroom. I didn't want to go to breakfast, because I knew my mother would be there, and I didn't want to face her after what happened last night. I stared angrily at the closed door of my room, and then opened my window. I looked back again to check whether anyone was there on the other side about to open the door. Coast was clear. I turned back to the window, and jumped.

I landed hard in the bushes, and I massaged my aching hands and legs. I stood up wobbly, and took a look at my room. "I'm not coming back, not until I see Louise", I said under my breath, and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Soon after Saito left, there was a knock on his door. "Your highness, The King and Queen request your presence at the breakfast table", said one of the butlers. There was no answer. The butler knocked again, "You're highness"? he asked. He knocked louder, and then finally opened the door. The Butler was shocked to find the bed unmade and the window open. "Oh my word"! he said and ran down the hall to where the King and Queen were having breakfast. "Your highnesses"! the butler called approaching the king and queen.

"What is it Vincent, where's Saito"? asked the King. "You're majesty", Vincent said breathlessly, "Your son, he's not in his room"! "What"?! screeched the queen. "Now calm down, he must be somewhere in the palace", said the King. "I don't think so your majesty, his window was wide open, I fear he might have run away"! said Vincent. The queen screamed, and fainted, falling into the king's arms. "Nancy"! the King called a maid over. "Take the Queen to her room, Vincent, summon some of my strongest guards! He can't have gotten far"! said the King standing up and knocking the breakfast table over and sending the food flying. Maids scrambled to clean it up. "Leave it! Search the palace for Saito! He could have returned a while back! Vincent, you are coming with me"! said the King.

"Yes your majesty", said Vincent and together they went to get the guards. In minutes, there was a search party all over the small town, searching for the prince.

I was making my way to Louise's house, when I saw knights that belonged to my father run this way and that behind me. "So, they've already started to search for me", I said. "Hmp. Well, it's going to take more than that to—", "Your highness, there you are"! said a voice. I gasped, as I saw a knight appear in front of me. "Come with me please, the king and queen are very displeased"! "I'm not going home, you can't make me"! I yelled, and turned and ran in the direction of the marketplace. "Your highness, wait! Come back"! the knight called running after me. I need to lose him, I thought desperately. I looked around wildly for a place to hide, and then ran into Monty's Bakery. I looked out the window breathing heavily, and saw him pass by away from the store.

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to see…Guiche and Monty locked in a heavy kiss. They suddenly notice me, and blush. "Well this is awkward", said Guiche. Monty giggled. I didn't know what to say, and sank dejectedly into a chair. How am I going to get to Louise when they're out searching for me? I thought and groaned.

**Louise**

I woke up with a heavy heart, and went down sullenly to make breakfast for my rotten step-mother and my step-sisters. I made the usual pancakes, and fried egg and bacon, and then I gave each of them their breakfast, and fed Lucifer. I placed the bowl in front of Lucifer, and was about to throw away the package of empty cat food when I noticed that the food had expired a week ago. My eyes widened as I looked at the expiration date. No wonder Lucifer always complained when I gave him his cat food, it was expired! I noticed him sniffing the bowl of cat food in front of him, and said, "Don't eat that"! and snatched the bowl away from him. He hissed and yowled at me. "Hey! I'm doing you a favor"! I said, placed some fried bacon in front of him. He licked his lips and chowed down. I sighed. "At least one of us is happy", I said and took some food for myself, and went to my room. But this time, instead of taking out the photo album, I took out the velvet pouch that I had put the flower bracelet in.

I open the pouch and look inside. The flowers and stems were beginning to wither and die. "How could she do this…" I sobbed as I remembered how my step-mother yanked at my bracelet until it broke. I closed the pouch and sobbed harder as I thought of how crushed Saito would be if he found out. I stopped crying when I heard someone stalk into my room, and looked down. Lucifer came into my room, and jumped onto my bed. He looked at the bacon, and started drooling. I gave him a look, but I wasn't feeling hungry, I was too sad to eat. I gave him my plate of breakfast, and watched as he gulfed everything down, including the pancakes.

He jumped down from my bed, and rubbed against my legs. "I don't have anymore…" I told him, and sighed. He scowled at me, and went out of the room. All of a sudden I heard my step-mother scream my name. "LOUISE"! "Yes mother"? I called back running up to her room. "I'm done with my breakfast"! she threw the plate at me, and I reached up to catch it, but it sailed past my hands and crashed into the floor breaking into pieces. "It was worse than before! Where did you learn to cook"?! she demanded. I picked up the pieces of broken glass with my bare hands, and remained silent. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION"! she yelled. "I learned from my mother", I said meekly. My step-mother laughed. "She must have been a horrible cook", I didn't look at her as I picked up the rest of the pieces, and stepped outside her room.

"Lucifer's cat food is all out", I said. "Well? What are you waiting for than, Santa Clause?! GO AND GET MY PRECIOUS KITTEN HIS FOOD NOW"! she shouted. "Yes mother", I said. "AND DON'T YOU DARE BUY ANYTHING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION"! My eyes welled up as I thought of the bracelet that Saito had given me. "Yes mother", I said, and left her room to get my wallet.

**Saito**

I had left Monty's Bakery a while back and was on the run again. I had left the marketplace and was now in town making my way to Louise's mansion. "I won't go back, not until I see Louise", I said and walked on towards her mansion. "Your highness"! one of my father's knights grabbed my arm. I jumped, yanked my arm out of his grasp and ran back again towards the market place. Not again, I thought as I ran into the marketplace.

**Louise**

I left the house, and made my way to the marketplace to find a store that sold cat food. Upon finding one, I went inside and didn't notice Saito run right past me. Once inside, I found the bag of cat food that I was originally giving Lucifer, but with added features like more calcium and vitamins. I looked at the expiration date, and then bought the cat food with my own money. It was a big bag and it was hard for me to carry. I really wish I had a car, I thought as I lugged it outside. And it was then that I noticed Saito run right past me. "Saito"? I called. He turned around while he was still running and said, "Louise?! Hold on wait there"! I stood where I was, and watched as Saito threw some knights of his tail, and then ran to me, grabbed my hand and continued running.

The knights ran up to where Saito had just pulled away a girl with pink hair. "Where did he go"? asked one of the knights. "I don't know, but we got to keep looking. We are the best knights that King Hiraga has, and if we come back empty-handed, who knows what he'll do to us"! said another one. "Let's keep searching", said another knight, and they all ran off in different directions.

"Saito, what's going on? Why are those guys chasing you"? I asked as I tried to keep up with him. "I'll explain in a minute, come on"! he said, and pulled me into the sherbet shop. "Okay," he said breathing heavily, "We'll be safe here". We turned around, and saw people who were eating sherbets looking curiously at us. We stood their standing with our mouths open, until Saito grabbed my hand, and we ran out of the store, and into a clothing shop. When we went inside, we disappeared into the racks of clothing in the back. "Saito, what's going on"? I hissed. Saito sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I ran away from home", he said. "YOU WHAT"?! I yelped.

"SHHHHHHHHHH"! Saito hissed and clapped a hand on my mouth, and started looking around. He sighed in relief, and removed his hand from my mouth. "Why did you run away"? I asked. "My mother grounded me; she said I wasn't allowed to leave the castle until after the ball. That meant I couldn't see you for 8 days. Today is Thursday, she grounded me yesterday on Wednesday", said Saito. I couldn't help blushing a bit. Saito ran away from home, just so he could see me? "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me", I said laying my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and then held my hand up. "Where's the bracelet I gave you"? he asked. My eyes watered, and I looked away. "Louise"? he asked tilting my chin up so that our eyes met.

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could the knights came crashing through the clothes racks, and saw us. "There you are your highness"! said one of the knight's and grabbed Saito. "Saito"! I yelled reaching out for him. He tried to grab my hand, but the knights were stronger and Saito couldn't fight against them. "I'll be fine"! he yelled as they dragged him outside the store. "You guys can't treat the prince like this"! I heard Saito say to the knights as I followed them out. "Your highness, it would be in your best interest to stay quiet", said one of the guards, and started to lead Saito away. "Saito"! I called out. He turned and winked at me and gave me thumbs up.

'I'll see you tonight', he mouthed, and allowed himself to be led away by the palace knights. I watched him go. What does he mean by that? I thought, and with that thought in mind, I quickly made my way home, excited for the night to arrive.

* * *

There have now been 9 chapters uploaded for this story!

I just want to thank everyone who has been reading my stories and my viewers as well as my fans :)

I will try to have the chapter of the Ball uploaded by the weekend, but i have so much to do ugh :(

But don't loose hope i will try my level best to upload the chapters for the story!

Until then, I hope you enjoy reading!

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	10. Spending the night

Chapter 10

**Saito**

I was dragged into the palace, and presented in front of my parents. My mother was being fanned by a maid, and my father was glaring at me. They both look really mad…I thought. The knights bowed, and left, leaving me alone with my mother and father. How am I going to get myself out of this one?! I thought desperately. My mother shooed away the maid, who bowed and left as well. There was a moment of silence, but I broke it by taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Salutations, darling mother", I said and kissed my mother on the cheek, "Honorable father", I hugged my dad. "How are you this fine morning"? I asked and waited expectantly for their reply. My mother and father just stared angrily back at me. "Would anyone care for a nutritious snack"? I asked as I turned on my heel and was about to leave when my father said, "Stay where you are", in a deep voice. I gulped, sighed, and slowly turned around.

"Flattery will get you no-where son", said my mother. "How could you disobey me? Even after I grounded you, you still left the house?! I thought I raised you better than this Saito"! said my mother. "Mother, I understand, but I'm a guy! I need to be outside exploring and taking in all that the world has to offer"! I said. "You are long past that stage now Saito. You are almost an adult and you need to start acting like one"! said my father. I remained silent. "You are not to leave the palace at all now"! said my mother. I gaped at her. "You mean, I can't leave at all?! Not even after the ball"?! "I will reconsider later, but as of now, you are under strict house arrest"! said my mother standing up. My dad and I stared at her, shocked. "Honey, be reasonable, Saito has to practice jousting with—", "He is not to leave this palace until further notice! That's it! Case closed"! said my mother, and left.

My dad sighed, and looked at me. "Okay son, you heard her. No more sneaking out", said my dad. "Dad, can you make her change her mind"?! I asked desperately. "I'll try", said my dad. "But at this point, it won't be easy", my dad said, and left in the direction that my mother had gone. I stormed into my room, and slammed the door shut, waking Del up. "What's the big idea"? complained Del. "House arrest or no House arrest, I'm still going to meet Louise", I said through gritted teeth. "And no one, is going to stop me", I looked towards the closed door of my room angrily.

**Louise**

That night, I could hardly contain myself as I made dinner for my step-mother and my step-sisters. I smiled and hummed to myself as I made the pasta and the pasta sauce and grated cheese. What did Saito mean that he'll see me tonight? I thought to myself happily. Will he be coming here? I thought as I strained the pasta and put it back in the pot and then set the table. "Dinner's ready", I called and put some cat food in a bowl for Lucifer. Lucifer walked into the kitchen and began to eat. My step-mother and step-sisters came downstairs, and began shoveling everything in their mouth, spraying pasta, cheese and sauce everywhere.

I looked disgustedly at them, and then looked at Lucifer who ate in a civilized manner, and even licked his bowl clean. At least one of us has manners, I thought as I looked at my step-mother and step-sisters eat. After they ate, they all burped loudly, and left the table. "This was a bit better", said my step-mother as she wiped her mouth with the table cloth. "But next time, we're getting take-out", said my step-mother and left with Lucifer and my step-sister's following her. I looked around at the mess that they had left, but I was too excited to care. I quickly cleaned everything up, and made my way to my room. I had also sneaked some pasta for Saito, in case he did come tonight.

I looked out the window at the twinkling stars, and thought of Saito and smiled.

**Saito**

It was dinner time, and I heard the usual knock on my door. I opened the door before Vincent could say that my parents were requesting my presence, and saw two guards standing by my door. I can't believe my mother, I just can't…I thought as I made my way to the dinner table. Dinner was mashed potatoes, gravy, steak, salad, and wine. I sat at the table poking at my mashed potatoes, not in the mood to eat. "Saito"? asked my dad. "Are you all right son"? he asked. I didn't reply. "Saito", my mother said in a warning tone. "I'm not hungry", I said flatly. "Have some steak at least", said my mother pushing it towards me. "No thank you", I said, and stood up. "I'm going to bed", I said and left.

I saw my parents exchange glances, and then say "good-night", behind my back. I made sure no one was looking, and then went slowly in my room. The guards that were standing outside my room went for dinner, and I looked outside the window to see Guiche. "Come on up"! I said and threw down a long piece of cloth, for Guiche to grab onto, and then I pulled him up. "You owe me big time Saito", said Guiche. "Yes, I know and I will", I said. "What's the plan again"? he asked. "Simple. I leave to see Louise, and you stay here pretending to be me", I said. "Okay, and if we get caught"? asked Guiche. "We won't," I said opening the window. "Saito, I have a bad feeling about this", said Guiche. "Don't worry, I'll be back before sunrise", I said.

"You're planning on spending the night with her"?! asked Guiche. "Shhhhhhhhh"! I hissed. "I am, but don't worry! Okay, go and lie down, you're supposed to be asleep, and make sure to hide your face"! I said. Guiche grumbled 'good luck', and climbed under the covers and hid his face with the pillow. "Thanks buddy, and oh I'm leaving Del here"! I hissed, and I jumped out of the window, and landed stealthily on the ground. I quickly looked around to see whether anyone noticed me fall, but the coast seemed clear, so I strode confidently away from the palace, and towards Louise's mansion.

**Louise**

The pasta was getting cold, and I was getting bored of waiting for Saito. I was holding the velvet pouch in my hands. I figured in case he didn't come, I would still have something to remember him by. I looked inside at the dead flowers, and remembered again how cruelly my mother had broken the bracelet. My eye's watered, but I wiped the tears away.

TINK TINK TINK

I looked up. What was that? I thought looking around. The noise came again, and I strained my ears to figure out the source of the sound. "It's coming from my window", I slowly made my way to my window, and looked outside. Saito was there waving, and holding a couple of stones in his hand. "Saito"! I breathed happily. I quickly opened the window, and threw down one of my shawls for him to grab onto so that I could pull him up. He came in through the open window, and hugged me. "Louise…", he said. "Saito", I whispered. I reluctantly broke away from him to close the door to my room. Everyone had gone to bed, but I still didn't want to take any chances and risk getting Saito caught. "I missed you", I said hugging him again. Saito hugged me back and placed his chin on my head. "You have no idea, how much I missed you too", he said.

We stood like that for a while, until I stepped away from him, and closed the window. "How did you sneak out"? I asked him. He smiled, "I had my buddy Guiche help me out", he said. I giggled and he laughed. "Oh are you hungry"? I asked him giving him the bowl of pasta. "Starving", he said. "It got cold, I'll go warm it up", I said reaching for it, but he shook his head as he ate. "It's perfect", he said smiling at me. "You're wonderful at cooking", he said, making me blush. "Thank you", I said smiling at him. Back at the castle, the queen walked up to Saito's room, and knocked on the door. Guiche replied with a loud snoring sound. "Good, he didn't run away again", said the Queen, and went back to the dinner table to have desert.

**At the mansion…**

Saito and I talked for a little bit, until there was a moment of silence between us. "So, what happened to your bracelet"? he asked. I sadly looked at the velvet pouch, and handed it to him. He looked at me quizzically, and then looked inside. "How did this happen"? he asked a bit sadly. I told him about what my step-mother did after we came back from our date. "She's so rotten, I don't know how you're living with her", he said. I laughed a little bit, but looked away sadly. "Don't worry, I'll get you another one", said Saito. "No,no it's okay", I said remembering what my mother had done to the one he brought before. "It's okay, I'll give it to you at the ball", he said smiling at me. The ball…I had forgotten about it.

"Will you come again tomorrow night"? I asked him changing the subject. "I'll have to see, this time I was lucky but who knows I might get caught next time", said Saito. "Oh", I said, as I looked away. Saito looked at me for a second, and then said, "How about this, if you promise to make it to the ball, I promise to come visit you again tomorrow night", he said. I stared at him, shocked, but he looked serious, so I said, "I promise", and held out my pinky finger. "Let's kiss on it instead", he said. I blushed a bit, but I leaned into him, and our lips met. The kiss was passionate, sweet, and long. I didn't want to break it, but I had no choice because of lack of air. We both broke off breathing heavily. Saito pulled me towards him again, and ran his tongue over my lips asking for permission. Without hesitation, I opened my mouth and he put his tongue inside exploring the inside of my mouth. I pushed out my tongue, and he played with it using his tongue. We got locked in a passionate French kiss for so long that I lost track of time, and my brain became cloudy.

"Saito…", I pushed him away breathing heavily. "Shh", said Saito and lay down slowly on top of me on the bed, and began to lick my neck. I quivered at his touch, but didn't move. We kissed each other again, and he moved one of his free hands to my shirt, and unbuttoned it. I broke the kiss, and stopped him. "No…", I said. He looked at me in a bit of a shock, but then nodded and understood. He took of his own shirt instead, and laid on top of me again, which gave me a chance to feel his muscles. We kissed again, and spent the night, holding each other.

* * *

Hey all!

Thanks to all those who have been reading my story!

Like i said before, i will try to upload the chapter of the ball by this weekend, but i have a lot of school work to do, so it may be postponed until next weekend, but don't worry, i will keep uploading chapters whenever i have the time :)

Until Next time

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	11. Caught red-handed and Guiche's departure

Chapter 11

**Saito**

I woke up when the first rays of sunlight hit my face. I shielded my face with my hand and slowly opened my eyes against the blinding sun. It's morning already? I thought groggily. I looked to my right and saw Louise sleeping beautifully against me. I remembered what had happened last night and smiled as I reveled in the thoughts of the kisses that we shared. I almost didn't want to leave, but I promised Guiche that I would be back before sunrise, and it was already sunrise. I put a hand on Louise's head. "Sleeping beauty, wake up", I whispered. She slowly opened her eyes, and yawned. "Good morning", she said smiling and sitting up. "Good morning my love", I said, and we kissed for a bit.

"Louise", I said after we broke apart. "I have to leave now". Her face fell only a teensy bit. "Okay", she said. "I'll try to make it again tonight", I told her. "It's okay if you can't", she said. I looked at her, confused. "I'll still be seeing you at the ball", she said smiling. I smiled back. "Okay, Louise. Love you", I said, and hugged her. "Love you too", she said and hugged me back. I gave her one last kiss before jumping out of her window, and running back towards the palace. I was out of breath by the time I reached there, and my legs ached but I paid no attention. I have to get back to my room! I thought as I ran around the palace to where my room was. It was dark inside, and the window and curtains were drawn shut.

"Guiche"! I hissed. No answer. "GUICHE"! I hissed even louder. Still no answer. Fuming, I picked up a rock and threw it hard at my window. "OPEN THE WINDOW YOU LAZY BUM"! I said out loud. "He won't open the window for you", said a voice. My entire body went cold, as I slowly turned around and saw my mother there with some palace guards and….Guiche. "We were wondering why you were still sleeping when you had to get up to do your jousting practice", said my mother. "And what was even more surprising is that Guiche here", said my mother placing a hand on his shoulder, "Was no-where to be found. When we finally got into your room…", my mother laughed a bit. "That was a good game of hide-and-seek sweetie", said my mother tightening her grip on Guiche's shoulder.

Guiche winced, and I felt bad for putting him through the pain that my mother was giving him. "Take him into the palace", said my mother shoving Guiche away from her. The guards grabbed Guiche and took him inside. "That was cruel mother", I said. "He deserved it after sending the palace guards on a wild goose chase. Who knows? He will probably get kicked out of the palace before you know it", said my mother smiling at me. I gritted my teeth, but didn't say anything. "Now, do you mind telling me where you were last night"? I remained silent as I looked up at my room. "Saito, I asked you a question", my mother said warningly. "Okay, you want the truth? Here's the truth. I snuck out to meet my girlfriend, yeah that's right you heard me", I said crossing my hands across my chest.

"YOU SNUCK OUT TO MEET A GIRL?! AT NIGHT"?! my mother was truly enraged but I glared at her, and kept my mouth shut. "SAITO HIRAGA I RAISED YOU BETTER THEN THIS! YOU ARE SOILING OUR REPUTATION BY GOING OUT TO MEET THIS GIRL WHO IS OBVIOUSLY INFLUENCING YOU IN A BAD WAY"! said my mother. I clenched my fists, but I remained silent. "NO WONDER YOU'VE BEEN RUNNING AWAY LIKE THIS, SHE'S BEEN BRAINWASHING YOU TO GO AGAINST US TO PLEASE HER"! shouted my mother. I still kept quiet, but I was getting mad. How can she talk about Louise like this? "THAT IS IT! I'VE HAD IT! YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE THE PALACE AT ALL NOW! I AM GOING TO KEEP YOU UNDER CONSTANT SURVELLIANCE SO THAT YOU AREN'T TEMPTED TO GO BACK TO THAT DIRTY, FILTY, SLUTTY PIECE OF—", "NOW HOLD ON"! I yelled. "MOTHER, YOU CAN TALK BAD TO ME ALL YOU WANT, BUT NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY CAN INSULT LOUISE IN FRONT OF ME! INCLUDING YOU MOTHER"! I said raising my voice. "IF YOU WANT TO KEEP ME UNDER SURVELLIENCE FINE! GO AHEAD! BUT IF YOUR SELFISHNESS IS MORE IMPORTANT THEN YOUR SON'S HAPPINESS, THEN GO AND DO WHATEVER YOU WANT. JUST KEEP LOUISE OUT OF THIS", I said breathing heavily.

My mother looked absolutely shocked. "I didn't want to yell at you like that, but you made me really mad. Louise is not who you think she is! She's a wonderful hard-working girl who—", My mother held up a hand. "Enough Saito. Go to your room", I gaped at her. "Did you hear anything of what I just said—", "I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM"! my mother bellowed. I glared at her. "Whatever", I muttered and went into the palace, and pushed past all the guards, maids, knights and made my way to my room. I opened the door of my room, went inside and slammed it shut. Once inside, I noticed that my room seemed darker than usual. I pushed the curtains aside, only to see my window boarded up. "This is low", I said to myself, and sank onto my bed.

"Easy partner, take deep breaths", said Del. I was still fuming at my mother. How dare she call Louise a dirty filthy slut?! I squeezed my already clenched fists even tighter and hardly even noticed the pain that shot up my arms when I did. I sighed, and covered my face with my hands thinking about what would happen to my loyal buddy Guiche because of me. It was then that I noticed that there was some sort of liquid on my face. I looked at my hands and was surprised to see them bleeding. "Figures…" I muttered. I was so mad that I didn't even realize how hard I was clenching my fists. I took a piece of cloth from a shirt that I don't like to wear and tied them around my hands to stop the bleeding. I sat in silence for a few minutes until there was a knock on my door.

I ignored it, until a voice said, "It's me Saito", I stood up, and opened the door to see Guiche wearing a solemn expression, and carrying some luggage. "Where are you going"? I asked him. "Home…I'm going back to my parents", he said. I stared at him in shock. "What? You're leaving"? I asked him incredulously. He nodded. "Your mother decided that….I need to take a break away from here for a while…", he said looking away. "As in…"? I asked him. "As in I'm never allowed to come back", said Guiche. I couldn't help it as tears filled my eyes. My best buddy was leaving, and I was the one who caused it. "I'm so sorry", I said as the tears began to fall. "It's not your fault", said Guiche putting a hand on my shoulder. In a quick motion, I wrapped Guiche in a hug. I didn't care that we were guys or if anyone saw us. My best friend was leaving, and it was my entire fault.

We slowly pulled away from each other, and I could see that Guiche had tears in his eyes too. "Bye buddy", said Guiche. I gave him a half smile and waved at him, and managed to choke out, "See you around". I walked with Guiche towards the entrance, and then watched him leave the palace grounds until he was out of sight.

* * *

OMG another depressing chapter D:

I'm letting eveyone know now that the chapter of the ball may be uploaded next weekend or throughout the week if i have time

Until then i hope everyone enjoys reading my stories! I got some ideas for new ones that i may upload as well :)

Thanks to all those who have been reading and viewing and fav'ing my stories! You know who you are! You guys are awesome!

See you all next time :)

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	12. Lucifer's in love, and Saito's depressed

Chapter 12

**Louise**

After Saito left, I got up and made my bed. I couldn't help blushing as I remembered what we had done the night before. My body still tingled from where his hands touched me yesterday and I shivered a bit. I looked longingly out the window, and hoped that Saito could come again tonight; but even if he can't then I'll be fine…I just have to find a way to make it to the ball to keep my promise to him I thought to myself as I went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. To my surprise, I saw my step-mother and step-sisters already eating. When I looked closer I saw that they were eating out of styrofoam packaging and weren't even bothering to use utensils. "Took you long enough", my step-mother spat at me. I wiped away the spittle that had landed on my cheek with my finger. "You could have used plates", I said. "We were really hungry. Besides this is way better than the crap that you make every day", said Clarice shoveling some cinnamon buns into her mouth.

Rosalie took the container of syrup that had come with the take out, opened it and poured it all into her mouth. I watched disgustedly as Clarice did the same. My step-mother used the table cloth again to wipe her mouth and burped loudly and my step-sister's did the same. "Clean this up"! my mother growled getting up and stomping up the stairs. Clarice checked her teeth in a small mirror that she dug out of her dress pockets, "Oh my prince, I wonder if you are a good kisser", "He is", I said without thinking. Realizing my mistake I clapped a hand over my mouth. "How do you know"? asked Clarice suspiciously. I thought desperately of an excuse as Clarice stared at me. "Well, he is a prince, so why wouldn't he be a good kisser"? I told her. Clarice gave me a look, and then went back to her mirror, "You're probably right", she said, and left.

I sighed in relief, and cleaned up the table. After I had put the table cloth in the laundry, I went to feed Lucifer but his bowl wasn't there and there was no sign of him either. "Lucifer"? I called as I went around the house looking for him. "Lucifer, this isn't funny I'm not in the mood for games you little—", I trailed off as I passed by the entrance of the mansion, and saw Lucifer with an Angelic looking white cat. His bowl was there too but it was empty. I watched as the two touched noses, and looked lovingly at each other. "Who knew Lucifer was a ladies man"? I thought to myself as I saw the white cat lick Lucifer's cheek. I went outside towards them, and kneeled down in front of the white cat. Lucifer defensively stood in front of her. "Hey, chill", I said as I rubbed the cat's head and then looked at the collar for the cat's name and address. The cat's name was Angel and she belonged to a neighbour down the street.

I picked up Lucifer's bowl, and he yowled at me. "Sorry, you want some food for your date don't you"? I asked him. He scowled at me. I went into the kitchen and poured some cat food enough for the two of them, and then brought it back to the cats outside. I placed it in front of them, and saw them both start to eat and had a sudden flashback of when Saito and I had soufflés at Monty's bakery and had a sudden yearning for Saito to be by my side again. "I told him that I would be okay if he didn't come", I said to myself as I watched the cats eat. But I really do want him to come, I thought looking sadly out into the distance.

**Saito**

After Guiche left I went into a bit of a depression. I still couldn't believe that my mother just sent him away like that, and after that incident I began to ignore my mother. If she went one way I would go the other way to get to my destination, if she sat across from me at the breakfast table I would move myself so that I was facing one of the guards instead. I decided to avoid her at all costs until she apologized for calling Louise a slut and banishing my best buddy from the castle. I was on my way to my room when I saw her approaching and quickly opened the door to get into my room to get inside but she pulled the door shut, and placed her hand across it.

I didn't look at her, although I could feel her eyes staring at me. "Saito", she said. I didn't answer her back. I wouldn't look at her or listen to her unless she apologizes. "Listen Saito", she says. I look up thinking that she was going to apologize, to see her wearing an angry expression. "I don't know what was up with those crazy shenanigans that you were pulling back there, but enough is enough. You need to shape up. The ball is coming up faster than you know it and since you have been running away like this the preparations were delayed for getting everything ready"! my mother said. "So now all of this is my fault"? I asked her. "I'm not saying that it is, but you need to get your act together otherwise there will be serious consequences", my mother's face was dead serious.

"I have laid out some suits and masks for you to decide from on your bed", said my mother removing her hand and opening the door to reveal the suits and masks on my bed. "Please choose one, and let me know as soon as possible", said my mother and left, motioning to some guards to come and stand by my door. I glared at my mother as she walked away. "Impossible. I can't believe this. My mom is more focused on this stupid ball then what I'm going through right now", I said to Del as soon as I was in the safety of my room. "Instead of complaining why don't you pick out a suit to wear"? asked Del. "Don't you understand? I don't care about the ball! Unless my mother says that Guiche can come back and apologizes about what she called Louise, I'm not going to go to the ball"! I yelled at Del. "But what if Louise does come to the ball and you're not there? How do you think that's going to make her feel"? asked Del.

I instantly remembered the promises that we had made last night and sighed flopping onto my bed. "Things are so complicated right now; I don't know whether I can make it tonight to see Louise either. My window is boarded up, and if I use you, the noise will cause the guards outside my room to come running in, and the only other way out is through the entrance of the palace", I said depressingly and covered my face with a pillow. "Why don't you use another room"? asked Del. I pulled the pillow off of my face and sat up, "Are you even listening to yourself? The place is crawling with maids, knights and guards that are all loyal to my parents! If anyone of them sees me sneaking out they will run straight to my parents an snitch on me"! I yelled incredulously at Del. "Sorry partner, I'm just a sword trying to help you out", said Del. I sighed and flopped back onto my bed again.

"You're right, you're right…sorry", I said to Del. "Apology accepted", said Del. "I'm just so mad right now. If only Guiche was here…he'd know what to do", I said. "Why do you care so much about him anyways? He's just your training buddy", said Del. I sat up again and said, "Guiche was more than just a training buddy, he was like a brother to me…all of my siblings left after they got married and Guiche was the only one I had whom I could cause trouble and get into mischief with…now that he's gone…I feel as if I huge part of me is gone too", I said hugging the pillow. "I'm sorry…I didn't think of it like that", said Del. "It's okay", I said smiling at Del. I sighed again for what seemed like the twentieth time, and flopped back onto my bed.

**Louise**

That night, I waited excitedly for Saito to show up. I kept watching the clock anxiously and kept looking outside, but he still didn't show up. "He's probably running late", I thought and busied myself in deciding how I was going to leave the mansion to go to the ball. I sighed and looked at the clock. An hour had gone by, and Saito still hadn't shown up. I looked through my family photo album to pass the time, but still no sign of Saito. When it was nearing midnight, all of my hopes were dashed when I realized that Saito wasn't going to come. "He did say that he was lucky last time…he probably did get caught", I said to myself as I lay on my bed and pulled the covers up. "Even if he didn't keep his promise, I'm still going to keep mine. I will make it to that ball", I said determinedly, and slowly fell asleep. I felt really heartbroken that Saito didn't show up, but I will stop at nothing to get to the ball.

**Saito**

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was midnight. "Louise must have gotten tired of waiting for me and fell asleep", I said to myself. "I can't blame her", I said halfheartedly, and climbed into the bed and pushed the suits and masks to the ground as I pulled the covers up around myself.

"I'm sorry Louise…but I'll definitely see you at the ball", I said out loud, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ok! At this point in time i'm deciding not to delay putting up the chapter of the ball anymore.

I will try to get it uploaded but also try not to make it seem too rushed and will go at a steady pace.

I have so many assignments due this month ugh but i will try my level best to upload the chapters until the end of the story.

Thanks to all those who have stuck with me all this time, and i will see you all again later.

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	13. 3 days left, and publicly humiliated

Chapter 13

**Louise**

I woke up the next morning with a heavy heart. I kept thinking about how I could keep my promise to Saito and make it to the ball without my step-mother knowing. I sighed as I made my bed, and then went down to the kitchen. When I arrived there, I knew something was up. My step-sisters were practicing walking like princesses with books on their heads to maintain perfect posture. I watched them for a while, until Rosalie tripped Clarice purposefully, and Clarice fell flat on her face. "OWWW MOTHER"! whined Clarice as she stood up and pouted. "Rosalie there is no need for this; the two of you are perfect for the prince"! said my step-mother. Trying to get on my step-mother's good side, I picked up the book and placed it on my head and asked, "What about me"? as I walked perfectly in front of them. My step-mother exchanged glances with my step-sisters.

"YOU?! NO WAY"! Rosalie burst into laughter. Clarice was hardly able to contain herself and she snorted between peals of laughter. "PLEASE, DON'T EVEN TRY"! she said. My step-mother was laughing so hard that she was breathing like a wounded rhinoceros when she stopped laughing. "Oh my dear, you are only good at being a source of entertainment for us"! said my step-mother wiping her eyes. "Goodness me you made me tear up"! said my step-mother. My step-sisters were still laughing but then resumed to walking again with the books. "Speaking of the prince", said my step-mother. "The ball is coming up in 3 days", "3 days"?! I said out loud. My step-mother looked at me. "Why are you so concerned it's not as if you are going there anyways", said my step-mother. I closed my mouth and nodded. "As I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted", my step-mother said as she shot a glare in my direction. "The ball is coming up in 3 days, and I need you to start working on our dresses", said my step-mother. "Are you sure you want me to make your dresses? I mean, wouldn't you rather hire a professional seamstress"? I asked her. "They're all booked, you were our only option", said my step-mother. That's what you get for waiting last minute, I thought to myself. My mother took me upstairs to her room, and gave me the fabric, and gemstones as well as pretty much everything that I had brought from the marketplace for them. "I suggest that you start making the dresses now so that we aren't scrambling last minute", said my step-mother with a sneer.

"What about breakfast"? I asked her. She gave me a look that said, 'Are you stupid'? "We ordered take out, as we are going to do from now on for breakfast, lunch and dinner", said my step-mother. "No need to cook for us anymore. Your cooking is already horrible enough", My step-mother said with a wave of her hand, and then went down the stairs leaving me in her room. "Three days? I won't even have enough time to put together a dress for myself", I thought as I made my way back to my room with everything and dumped everything on the bed, and sighed. "I can't believe how fast time is moving…it seems like…only yesterday that I met Saito for the first time", I said happily as I remembered how we had met in the marketplace and how we had shared our first kiss when we went on our first date. I was snapped out of my thoughts of Saito, when I heard my step-mother call me.

"LOUISE, WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU FORGOT TO FEED LUCIFER"! she yelled from downstairs. "Coming"! I called back and ran down the stairs to the kitchen to feed Lucifer. I noticed that right after I filled his bowl; he would sneak away with it, and disappear somewhere. I really couldn't care less about what that cat was doing. I sighed and went upstairs to begin working on the dresses.

**Saito**

"How about this one Saito, its blue your favourite colour"! sang my mother. I didn't look at it. I was still pissed off at my mother. My mother sighed, and picked up a lime green tunic and mask, "What about this one"? she asked me. I remained silent and didn't even glance in her direction. My mother sighed. "Look Saito, the ball is fast approaching. I have to be down there supervising the decorations being put up, but instead I'm wasting my time here with you", she said crossing her arms across her chest. "Then leave. I can pick out a suit for myself on my own", I said. "Thank you", my mother said, and muttered to herself as she left.

I looked through my suits, and picked one that caught my eye, and laid it aside from the rest. Then I folded the other suits and masks and went to my mother's room to return them. While I was walking, I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned around to see my father's guards following me. "Guys, please you don't have to follow me around everywhere. I'm not going to sneak out", I said as I made my way into my mother's room and placed the suits on her bed. The guards stood outside and watched. I sighed, and left the room with the guards following close behind me. When I reached my room, I went in and slammed the door shut in their faces. "I can't go on living like this anymore Del", I said to the sword. "I know partner, but you're just going to have to bear with it for a few more days. I mean before you know it you will be free to live your old life again", said Del. I remained silent and thought about how I was so against getting married in the first place because of all the changes that I will have to make. But then I thought about Louise, and my mind went blank. I sighed and said, "Do you think everything will go back to normal after the ball Del? I mean think about it. Even if I was to choose someone nothing would change. I would still be under constant watch by my parents", I said to the sword.

"Well, what are you going to do"? asked Del. "No offence Del, but you aren't really the best at giving advice", I said as I looked at him. "None taken. I don't blame you, I'm just a sword after all", said Del. "You're right, and since Guiche isn't here, I'm going to talk to the other person that means the most to me", I said getting up, and picking up Del. "Who"? asked Del. "Louise", I said "What are you—"?! began Del, but I had already broke through the boards that were covering my window. At the sound of the crash, the guards came running in, but I was already half-way down the street. I ran breathlessly looking back over my shoulder every time to see whether I was being followed.

I quickly ran into the Marketplace and pushed through the throng of people until I reached Monty's Bakery, and ran inside. I turned around and saw Guiche staring at me. "Saito", he said. "Guiche"? I asked him. "What are you doing here"? I asked him. "Just hanging out at Monty's before I head back to my parent's place. What are you doing here? Did you run away again"? he asked me. "Sort of", I shrugged. Guiche smiled. "I missed you buddy", Before I could say anything, I saw a flash of pink outside the marketplace. "Louise", I whispered. "Hey you want some twinkies? Monty just—", I was out the door before Guiche had a chance to finish his sentence. "Sorry Guiche, I'll see you around okay"?! I yelled and ran after the pink haired girl.

**Louise**

I was short of fabric when I began making the dresses, so I had come back to the marketplace to get some more things, and even grabbed a few fabrics for my own dress. Promise or no promise I will make it to that ball I thought to myself. "LOUISE"! said a voice. I turned around, but didn't see anyone. "I thought I heard—". "LOUISE"! the voice called again. It sounded familiar. "Saito"? I said. "LOUISE"! I finally saw him waving his hand frantically and running towards me. "Saito…SAITO"! I yelled and ran towards him. We ran towards each other and grabbed each other in hug. "Oh Saito, I missed you so much", said Louise. "Me too", Saito said hugging me back tightly.

"There he is"! said a voice. We both jumped. Saito swore when two guards approached us. "Young master, let go of the girl and come with us", said one of the guards. "Go to hell', said Saito through gritted teeth, and pulled out a sword. I let out a little yelp as I saw the sword. "Hello Miss", said the sword, and I gasped. "Your sword talks"? I asked Saito. "I'll explain later", Saito muttered. He held me close in a fighting stance. "Young master, put the sword down", said one of the guards. "Make me", said Saito. There was a shout, a yell and someone screamed, "THE KING AND QUEEN APPROACH"! Saito's shocked expression mirrored the one on my face.

The guards parted to reveal Saito's parents and bowed as they approached. Everyone in the marketplace bowed as well. I figured that I should bow too but Saito was holding me so tightly that I could barely move. "Saito…as future heir to the throne…I am appalled", said the King. The Queen glanced at me, "So this is the wonderful girl that you've been talking about huh? If she's so hard-working then why is she here instead of at home"? asked the Queen. I was stunned, shocked and flattered at the same time that Saito spoke about me to his parents. "Come with us Saito", said the King. Saito didn't move, and he still didn't let go of me.

"Saito…listen to them", I whispered. Saito didn't move. "See?! I told you", said Saito's mother to the King. "She's influenced him with her womanly like ways! No wonder he's fallen for her; and a peasant girl at that"! said the queen. I gasped as tears sprung into my eyes. People in the marketplace seemed to have forgotten what they came for and were starring eagerly to see what would happen next. "That's right. I should have believed you when you told me, my dear", said the King. "She is rather…poor looking", said the King. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. I was only poor looking because of the clothes that my step-mother made me wear! I looked at Saito. Why wasn't he saying anything?!

"You deserve better Saito, and as your father I demand that you come with me right this minute and take your hands off of that filthy she-devil"! the King spat. The tears fell from my eyes, and I pushed past Saito and everyone else in the marketplace and ran. I heard Saito calling but I didn't look back. How come he didn't say anything? He just stood there! I thought sadly as I arrived at the mansion, and went straight up to my room. Once I was there, I dropped everything, and buried my head in my pillow and sobbed. I've never been so humiliated in all my life.

**Saito**

I was trembling with anger and rage. How could they talk about Louise like this?! My heart dropped as I thought about Louise. She probably never wants to see me again, I thought as I gripped Del. "Son, let's go", my mother said. I stood where I was. "Son, NOW", said my father. I put Del back in his scabbard, and noticed for the first time how full the marketplace was. "DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANYTHHINGBETTER TO DO"?! I yelled at them. The crowd slowly departed, and people went back to their shopping. I pushed past everyone and began walking, but in the direction of Louise's mansion. My mother grabbed my arm, and pulled me back.

"Our house is this way", she said menacingly. My father motioned for some guards to accompany me as we walked to the carriage that my parents had arrived in. We all went inside and I looked sadly out at the distance towards Louise's mansion. I had to make it up to her…but how…? I thought as the carriage doors closed, and it began to make its way to the palace. Just then I saw Guiche walking away from Monty's, and I immediately opened the door and ran towards him. "SAITO"! my parents called. "Guiche, I need a favour"! I called as I approached him. "What's up"? he asked. "Listen, the love of my life was just publicly humiliated and I won't be able to meet her tonight to apologize. Please can you send her a letter or go to her mansion and tell her that I'm sorry"? I asked him breathlessly. "Anything for you. Where does she live"? I quickly told him where Louise's mansion was and was grabbed by guards again.

"Thanks Guiche I'm counting on you"! I called as the guards forced me into the carriage and we sped off towards the palace.

* * *

OK! It looks like i won't have much time to upload more chapters but don't worry i will try to upload more as if i get the time!

I have these really big assignments and they are taking up most of my time ugh

but i won't let everyone down! I will try to upload the chapter of the ball and the wedding soon enough! (Whose wedding will it be? ;) )

See you all later!

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	14. Saito's apologyThrough Guiche

Chapter 14

**Guiche**

After Saito had left in is parent's carriage, I quickly ran in the direction of the mansion. Saito was counting on me, and I didn't want to let him down. I would probably get in trouble, but he's my best friend…I don't want him living the rest of his life as an empty shell. Once I reached it, I stood in front of it and wondered how to get in. Of course I couldn't just barge in there they would kick me out. I walked around the mansion for a bit taking in every bit of detail, when I heard a girl crying. Startled, I looked right and let but I didn't see anyone. The sound seemed to be coming from…above me? I looked up and saw a girl with pink hair who was crying and stitching what looked like a dress. "Is that…the love of Saito's life"? I asked myself.

The girl had pink hair and rosy red cheeks. She was beautiful; no wonder Saito is in love with her I thought. "Pssst"! I hissed. The girl stopped what she was doing, and looked up. "Hey! I'm down here"! I hissed loudly enough for her to hear. She slowly appeared in the window, and I was struck by her beauty. She had the most gorgeous pink eyes, beautiful flowing pink hair and the most wonderful pink lips. Saito you lucky dog I thought as I smiled at her. "Um? Who are you"? she asked me. I was still admiring her beauty but was snapped out of it when I heard a bird screeching in the distance. Easy there, Monty won't forgive you if you fall for another girl, I told myself and said loud enough for her to here, "I'm a friend of Saito's".

She looked sadly down at me for a moment, then said "Okay…what do you need"? "Saito sent me to tell you something", I said. "What"? she asked. I sighed getting frustrated. "Look, this would be a lot easier if you let me into your room", I said. She gave me a look. "Don't worry. I'm Saito's friend, you can trust me". I said. She didn't seem convinced, but she disappeared for a second, and then dropped down a long shawl for me to climb up with. I grabbed onto the shawl and she pulled me up into her room. Well, at least I thought it was her room…every inch and corner was filled with either gem stones or fabric. On her bed were 3 dresses in the process of being made. "So are you like Saito's royal message deliverer or something"? she asked me. "No, like I said before I'm Saito's friend", I said patiently. "My name is Guiche", I extended a hand towards her.

She shook my hand with hers, and said "I'm Louise", "Nice to meet you", I said. So this is Saito's love of his life I thought and shook my head. She let go of my hand and pushed aside some fabric on the bed, and said, "Make yourself comfortable", and sat down on the bed. I looked confusedly at her for a second, and then sat down beside her. "Look," I said. "I didn't see what happened there in the marketplace, but it must have been pretty bad—", "It was", Louise retorted. "And Saito didn't even say anything! He just stood there"! Louise cried and wiped her eyes. "Even if he were to say something it wouldn't make much of a difference", I said. "What do you mean"? Louise asked me through her tears.

"Saito's parents aren't the type who listens to his problems. I mean sure he could have vented his anger and frustration at them all he wanted to back there, but he couldn't because he's still only their son the prince. Even if he wanted to he couldn't have said anything because of all the people who were there at that time…" I trailed off.

Louise had tears falling down her cheeks again. "But he could have said SOMETHING"! she exploded. I cringed thinking that her mother would come charging in and see me and then I would have to run for my life. But thankfully the door was closed. "Listen", I said. Louise didn't look ready to listen. "Hey", I said tilting her chin up so that she was facing me. I looked seriously at her for a moment before I realized what I was doing, and dropped my finger. "Anyways, if I was there in your position I would have wanted Saito to speak up too, but what could he have done? I told you how his parents are. Right now he probably hates himself for the public humiliation that he put you through", I said and looked at Louise.

She was quiet, so I continued. "Saito feels horrible for not standing up back there. And I'm betting you that if he had a time machine he would have gone back to that time to make sure that, that never happened", I said. Louise still remained quiet but spoke up saying, "If he's so sorry then why didn't he come here to apologize to me himself"?! she demanded. I sighed. "Have you been listening to anything I've said so far"? I asked exasperatedly. She opened her mouth to give me a smart comment but I cut her off, "How could he come here himself? He's under permanent house arrest right now, and he's already run away twice! If he sneaks away again to see you who knows what they'll do to him?! That's why he sent me because he knew that he wouldn't be able to sneak away tonight", I said.

Louise was quiet and I noticed tears falling down her cheeks. I sighed and wiped them away before I could stop myself. She blushed a bit, and said "You're a really good friend to be doing this for Saito", she said finally. I smiled at her and said, "I would do anything for him. He's like my older brother", I said laughing a bit. The sun was beginning to set, and we sat in silence for a few minutes. I got up off the bed and said, "I better get home. I was supposed to be home hours ago", Louise stood up as well and gave me a hug. I stood in shock until she released me and said, "Thank you Guiche, you made me feel a lot better". I smiled at her and made my way to her window. I used her shawl to lower myself onto the ground, and looked back up at her.

"Tell Saito, that I accept his apology…and that…I'll see him at the ball", she said. I gave her a little wave and said, "Will do", and left. I figured that I better tell Saito that I told Louise for him, and ran towards the palace. "How do I get stuck doing these things? My parents are going to kill me"! I said to myself as I slowly crept around the palace until I found Saito's room.

**Saito**

"She hates me, she hates me, she hates me, she hates me, she hates me…" I sat on my bed repeating that to myself over and over. "Partner—", Del said, but I barely heard him. "She's never going to want to see me again, she won't want to get married to me, she won't come to the ball and it'll all be over! Everything that we ever had will be over"! I groaned. "PARTNER"! Del said I bit louder this time. I ignored him. "I know what Guiche is going to say when he comes back; he's going to say that Louise didn't accept my apology and that she never wants to see me again! Oh why didn't I say something back there?! I wouldn't have lost her then—", "PARTNER"! Del shouted extremely loudly, and I shouted back, "WHAT"? "Guiche is here"! said Del angrily.

"He's back?! Already"?! I jumped up from my bed and looked through my window which now had bars on it. I felt like I was in a jail cell. Guiche's smile made me feel somewhat better and I asked him, "Did you tell her I'm sorry"?! He nodded, "Yup! And she said apology accepted! Also, she's going to be there at the ball"! Guiche called back. I sighed happily and fell backwards onto my bed. The guards that were outside my room came in and asked, "Was there anyone in here? We heard Guiche's voice—", only to see me happily snoozing away and mumbling, "She accepted my apology…she accepted my apology…she accepted my apology…", In my sleep. The guards gave Saito a weird look, and then looked outside the window through the bars, but Guiche was gone. They looked at each other and shrugged. "The prince is going crazy", one of them said, and the other one laughed as they left the room.

I snored away happily thinking of Louise in a white wedding dress, and wondered what she was going to wear to the ball.


	15. 2 days left

Chapter 15

**Louise**

After Guiche had left, I continued making the dresses for my step-mother and step-sisters. Guiche had made me feel a lot better. I had accepted Saito's apology but I had also said that I would make it to the ball. I sighed and picked up some magenta and navy blue gem stones for my step-mother's dress and began sewing them onto the dress. It was my own fault that I said that, I was going to have to make it to the ball somehow. I tried to get my mind off the ball and remembered a time when I was little and used to watch my mother sew some dresses and scarves for me and my sisters to wear. I would run my hand through all of the materials that she would be using, and remembered how I was only 12 when my mother showed me how to sew.

The thought of my mother brought tears to my eyes, and I ended up pricking myself with the needle because I couldn't see through my watery eyes. I wiped at my eyes and then got up to wrap something around my finger. I looked at the dresses on my bed again and felt resentment towards my step-mother. I should be working on making a dress for myself but instead I'm stuck working on theirs, I thought bitterly to myself. I shook my head and went towards my window and looked outside. It had begun to rain all of a sudden. I stood there for a while watching the rain hit the windowsill, then I turned off the light and went to sleep wanting to wanting to rest my head for just a bit, but then the door to my room slammed open, and my step-sister burst in.

I jumped as I saw them approach me. "What are you doing"?! Clarice asked me. "You're supposed to be working on our dresses"! said Rosalie. "I just wanted to rest for a bit", I said. Clarice and Rosalie looked at each other. "Oh no, there is no resting. The ball is in two days and we need those dresses"! said Clarice looking at the dresses that were only half-done. "But they're taking up so much time! And I'm not a professional seamstress so the dresses aren't going to turn out good"! I retorted back. Rosalie stepped up closer and looked hard at me. "If you don't make those dresses right now, we will tell mother, and she will give you the punishment that you deserve"! she said. I slowly got out of bed and said, "Alright, alright, I'll do it", Clarice and Rosalie gave each other a satisfied look, and then left my room, slamming the door closed behind them. I sighed and flopped back onto my bed again.

I tried to sleep but I couldn't. There were too many thoughts running through my head and they were keeping me awake. I decided to go for a little walk to clear my head and got up. I heard the rain pattering outside on my windowsill, so I took my umbrella from my closet and went out into the hall. Everyone was sleeping already so the house was really dark and I didn't dare open any lights. I made my way to the entrance, and stepped out the door. I didn't open the umbrella right away, instead I let the rain hit me and cool me off. I began to feel more relaxed and opened my umbrella and began to walk. I don't know where I was walking, but I continued to walk and was deep in thought.

As I walked I kept thinking about how life would be like if I wasn't living with my step-mother and was living with Saito in the palace. Would things be the same or different? I wondered as I remembered how Saito's mother had addressed me today in the marketplace. She almost resembles my step-mother I thought to myself and laughed a bit. I waved that thought away and thought of the happier days when I was still living with my parents and my sisters and the rain began to mingle with the tears on my cheeks. I wiped my eyes and looked up at the sky. The rain was falling harder and faster now. I didn't bring a jacket, but I didn't care. If I get a cold it probably wouldn't make any difference, they would still make me work on those dresses. I thought again about the ball and how I would be able to make it when I don't even have a dress ready for myself.

I was wondering about how I could somehow finish up the dresses for my step-mother and step-sisters so that I could pull a dress together for myself that I almost didn't even notice the small cardboard box. Curious, I walked towards it to find that it was open, and inside was a little puppy shivering and shaking with the cold. Immediately all the bitter thoughts about my step-mother and step-sisters vanished along with the ball and I was fuming with anger. How could anyone abandon a helpless puppy like this? I kneeled down and put my hand on the puppy's head, and it looked up wearily and licked my hand. I smiled and scratched it behind its ears and it looked hopefully at me. "I'm sorry little guy, but I can't bring you home…I don't know what my step-mother would do if she finds you", I thought remembering what she had done to the bracelet that Saito brought me, and shuddered.

The puppy sadly looked away, and then curled itself into a ball to keep itself warm. I noticed that the rain was falling on the poor puppy, and I didn't want to close the box and have it suffocate to death. I thought for a bit as to what to do, then I took my umbrella and put it in the box so that the rain wasn't falling on the puppy and also took of my thin sweater that I was wearing and wrapped it around the puppy to make it warm and comfortable. I was cold, but it was all to help a living creature. The puppy snuggled in between the sweater and smiled up at me. I smiled back, and scratched it behind its ears again. The puppy licked my hands again, and then slowly fell asleep. I watched the puppy for a second, and then began the walk home.

I was soaked by the time I got home, and was shaking but I didn't care. I went to the bathroom and took a hot shower, and then went to my room and finally fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for the really short chapter, there are just a lot of things going on right now but i will upload the ball soon too.

Hope everyone enjoys reading

Until next time,

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	16. 1 day left

Chapter 16

**Saito**

I woke up as soon as the first rays of sunshine got through the bars on my window. I opened my eyes groggily and sat up on my bed. The ball was tomorrow, and I still couldn't believe it. I looked at the suit that I had selected for myself and sighed wondering how it was all going to go tomorrow night. I stretched and got up off my bed. "Morning partner", said Del. "Morning", I mumbled. "What's up"? asked Del. I sighed and sat down on my bed again facing Del, and said "I know Louise said that she was going to come tomorrow…but what if she doesn't come? What if she changes her mind"? "She will be there, and even if she wanted to change her mind it's a bit too late now", said Del. "That's true…I just have a really bad feeling that something is going to go wrong tomorrow", I said.

Del laughed and said, "That's just your nerves talking. Don't worry everything will be fine". I gave the sword a half-smile and sighed. Then I remembered something. "The bracelet"! I said out loud. "Excuse me"? asked Del. "The bracelet that I gave to her on our first date, her step-mother broke it", I said. "That's harsh", said Del. "I told her that I would give her another one at the ball, I have to go and get one now"! I said and got up of the bed and ran towards the door. "Wait partner, you can't! They have you under surveillance"! called Del, as I yanked my door open and ran out pushing past the guards. "Your highness"! they called after me. I didn't look back as I reached the entrance, but skidded to a stop as I saw my father there. "Going somewhere son"? he asked me. I glared at him as he motioned for two guards who were with him to take me back to my room.

I shoved them off and stormed angrily into my room and slammed the door shut in their faces. I sank onto my bed and sighed. "Great, how am I going to get the bracelet now"? "I have an idea, but I don't think you will agree to it", said Del. "I'm open to anything right now", I said looking at the sword. "Okay…why don't you tell your parents that you have to go to the marketplace to get something, and if they ask you what you need to get, tell them that you are getting the bracelet to give to the special girl that you are going to choose tomorrow night, and then they will let you go….but probably with some guards…" said Del. I stared at him and said, "That…is…the…worst idea that I ever heard", I said. "Hey, I'm trying to help you. And at this point it looks like that's your only option", said Del. I turned away from him and looked at the bars on my window.

"If only there was some way that I could break through these bars", I said grabbing them and pulling. "Partner, have you lost your mind? You don't have any other option! You know what happened the last time you used me to break those boards on your window! Think about it, they may move you to another room which has no window and then you wouldn't be able to sneak out at all"! said Del. I knew Del was right but I stayed quiet and desperately thought of another solution. Anything other than going to my parents, anything but that. "Saito", Del said exasperatedly. I sighed, he was right; I had no other option. "Okay, okay, I'll go talk to my parents", I said. "That's the spirit"! said Del. I opened the door to my room, and saw the guards outside staring at me. "Good luck", I heard Del whisper.

I walked slowly away from the guards, and they began to follow. I sighed angrily and made my way to my parent's room. Was this really the only option? I thought as I turned a corner and arrived at my parent's room. There were two guards standing there as well, and I figured they were there for my mother's peace of mind. I cleared my throat and said, "I would like to speak to my parents", the guards looked at me, and then one of them knocked on the door and said, "Your majesties, the prince would like a word with you", My mother's voice sounded muffled as she said, "Tell him to enter". The guards pushed open the door, and I stepped inside as they closed the door behind me. My parent's room was much bigger than my room and there was even a little desk for my father to work at. My parent's both glanced at me as I came in, and then looked at each other. "What's wrong Saito"? asked my mother. "What do you need to talk about"? she asked.

I swallowed and said, "Mother, I need to go to the marketplace today", My parent's exchanged glances again and said, "Whatever for? To meet that hard-working girl of yours"? my mother asked with an edge in her voice. I clenched and unclenched my fists and took a deep breath. "No I need to get something from there", I said. "Which is"? asked my father. I looked away frustrated, this was getting no-where. "Um, like a little gift for the special girl that I choose tomorrow night", I said. My parents stared at me, and I wanted to shrink and fall into the floor. But then they smiled and said, "That's a wonderful idea! I'll have Bruce and Tyson escort you", Bruce and Tyson were the guards that were always standing outside my room. Del was right, they would let me go but not without some guards accompanying me.

"Great, I'll go and get ready then", I walked out of my parents room, and ran into mine and then slammed the door shut. "Well"? asked Del. I sighed again and said, "Your idea worked, but they're going with me", I said gesturing towards the door where the two guards were most-likely standing. "Hey, at least you're going", said Del. "At least I'm going", I said and opened the door of my closet and picked out some clothes to wear.

**Louise**

I woke up in the morning, and began working on the dresses. I didn't bother going downstairs because I knew that my step-mother would have gotten take out and they would be slobbering away. All of a sudden I remembered that I had to feed Lucifer, and thought of the puppy that I had seen the night before. I wondered if it was still there as I made my way downstairs and passed my step-mother and step sisters eating and slobbering away like pigs. My step mother looked up with crumbs all over her face. "Where are your manners?! Aren't you going to say good-morning"?! she demanded. "Good-morning", I muttered. I began to make my way into the kitchen but my step-mother said "Don't bother feeding that cat. He's run away", she said. I stopped with one foot in the kitchen and turned around to face her. "Lucifer ran away"? I asked. "Yup, yesterday only", said Clarice.

I looked into the kitchen and noticed that Lucifer's bowl wasn't there either. "Should I go look for him"? I asked. "He's not our responsibility anymore, and besides your responsibility is to be working on those dresses", my step-mother said. I stared in shock at her. Didn't she care that Lucifer was missing? "My daughters told me that you aren't putting much effort in making our dresses", she said as Clarice and Rosalie smirked at me. "They are almost done—", "And they better be good looking, or else", said my step-mother threateningly. I nodded and watched as they wiped their mouths on the table cloths again and burped. "Ahh, French toast. My favourite"! said Clarice patting her tummy. They all stood up and went upstairs to their room. "Clean this up"! my mother spat at me as she went up the stairs. I sighed and cleaned up the table again. They have no sense of table manners. If they want me to work so hard on the dresses why are they leaving such a big mess for me every morning? I thought to myself and sighed. After I had cleaned up the table and went back up to my room, I began working on the dresses again. I had also secretly started making a dress for myself and most of the materials were used up.

I decided to go buy some more, otherwise my step-mother would be having my head for dinner tonight. "I'm going to the marketplace to buy things for your dresses"! I called up the stairs as I headed out. I still couldn't believe that Lucifer had run away…he probably also got tired of my step-mother's selfishness, I thought as I made my way to the marketplace.

**Saito**

I made my way to the marketplace with Bruce and Tyson escorting me and as soon as I entered, people began looking at me. I realized that they probably hadn't forgotten what had happened last night. "Nothing to see here, carry on"! said Bruce waving his hands. I felt a bit glad that I had them with me, otherwise everyone would be staring. I made my way past the throng of people in the marketplace to the shop that sold the bracelets.

**Louise**

I made my way to the marketplace and took the route which I had taken when I saw the puppy yesterday. I went up to the spot where I had seen the small cardboard box, but it was gone. My umbrella and my sweater were gone too. I felt a little sad that I couldn't take the poor thing home, but hoped that wherever it was it was in a safe place. As I walked to the marketplace I looked around a bit for Lucifer. I still couldn't believe that he had run away, I thought he would stay loyal to my step-mother and never leave her side, but…I was wrong.

As soon as I entered the marketplace, people began to stare at me. I realized that they hadn't forgotten about what happened yesterday. I looked at the ground and thought that I should go home and face the consequences, but then I thought about the ball and of Saito and I strode confidently into the marketplace. People stared at me, and whispered but I ignored them and pretty soon they stopped and resumed to their shopping. I breathed a small sigh of relief, and went into a clothing store to get some fabrics.

**Saito**

I arrived at the place where they were selling the bracelets, and asked for the same pink tulip bracelet. "Back for more eh? How many girlfriends do you have your highness"? the man at the store laughed. I gave him a look. "That's not funny", I said. The man cleared his throat and said, "Yes, you're right I'm sorry your highness what happened to the one you got before"? he asked me. "It kinda got ruined", I said. "I see", said the man as I paid him. "Thank you", I said to the man, and he gave me a little nod as I left the store.

At that same moment, Louise was coming out of the clothing store. They passed right by each other without even noticing and made their way through the marketplace.

**Saito**

I got home and put the bracelet in a safe place in my room. Tomorrow, I would give it to Louise I thought as I sat on my bed and looked at the suit. "Good job partner, see how easy that was"? asked Del. I scoffed, "Yeah, it was", I said and threw a pillow at him. "Hey", he said as the pillow hit him, and I laughed as I fell backwards on my bed. "Louise…" I murmured to myself.

**Louise**

I got home, and began working on the dresses again. I had no time to think about anything else, because if these dresses weren't finished by tonight, my step-mother would literally kill me. I worked hard all morning, noon and night, without even stopping to take a break and then finally collapsed into bed exhausted as I finished the last stich on my dress. I had finished making my step-mother's and step-sisters dresses and had begun working on mine right after. I had no idea it was going to take so long, but it would all be worth it I thought as I looked with appreciation at the dress that I had made for myself. "Mother would be so proud", I said as closed my eyes.

"LOUISE! GET DOWN HERE AND WASH THE DISHES"! yelled my step-mother. I sighed and got up off my bed and went downstairs to wash the dishes as my step-mother and step-sisters went up the stairs to their rooms. "Those dresses better be ready"! my step-mother thundered. "They are, and the masks are too", I said. My step-mother gave me a satisfied nod and trooped up the stair with my step-sisters who were giggling about how they would get Saito alone to themselves during the ball. I began cleaning up after my step-mother and step-sisters and wondered how the ball would go tomorrow. Would Saito and I get some time to spend with each other? I thought as I cleaned up the table and washed the dishes.

After all the dishes were washed and the table was clean, I finally made it to my room tired with exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep. "Saito…" I murmured.

* * *

Okay, if i have the time today i will upload the chapter of the ball.

I'm sorry if the story is getting boring its cuz i'm running out of ideas and i have a lot of things going on.

When i'm done with my classes i will be uploading new stories all of them better then before

See you all next time

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	17. The Ball part 1 Preparation

Chapter 17

**Saito**

BANG BANG DRILL DRILL BANG

I literally flew out of my bed when I heard these noises early in the morning. "What's going on"? I asked Del sleepily. "I have no idea", Del mumbled half-asleep. I opened the door and looked outside to see squires, maids, pages and knights all putting up decorations for the ball tonight. "Good-morning your highness", said a knight as he ran past with a banner. There were delicious smells wafting through the air and I figured that the chefs had already begun to cook for the ball as well. I closed my door and sighed. "Couldn't they have started all of this a bit later"?! I growled and went outside to look through the bars on my window.

The outside of the palace was being decorated as well so that people could take in the beauty of the palace outside before they came in tonight. I sighed and fell into my bed again and tried to sleep but the noise was making it hard. I finally gave up, and at 5:00 a.m. I got up and walked through the halls of the palace taking in all the decorations. I had left Del to sleep in my room and wondered how he could sleep through all of this noise. "Hang it a little higher…higher….higher…that's it! Perfect"! said my mother as she directed the banner being put up. "Mom, was there any reason to start preparing everything now? I mean the ball isn't until 7:00p.m." "You can never be too careful Saito"! said my mother as she pinched my cheek.

I rubbed my sore cheek and shook my head as I walked away. "Your highness, would you be so kind as to try these pastries for us"? asked one of the chefs running up to me from the kitchen with a tray of pastries piled high. I hadn't had breakfast yet but I decided to have one anyways. I took a bite and took in the flavour and the sweetness. "It's amazing"! I said as I took another one. "Oh thank you your highness. We knew cream puffs were your favourite"! said the Chef and he ran off back into the kitchen. I walked down the hall again to see more decorations being put up as I finished off the second cream puff. I watched as a group of knights struggled to hang up a large family portrait featuring me, my mother and father, and my brother and sister.

I ran over to them, and helped them out. When we had finally got the portrait up, they all thanked me and wished me good luck in finding a bride. Little did they know that I already had one in mind, and she was yet to arrive. I looked up at the family portrait at my mother and sister's sparkling gowns and wondered what Louise was going to wear. I really couldn't wait to see her at the ball and could hardly contain my excitement. I went around again looking at more decorations being put up, and saw my father instructing his knights on where to stand in case there was an emergency, and then had them hang a giant chandelier in the ball room.

I watched as maids set up the tables and covered them with satin cloths as well as set up chairs. "Make sure there's room for dancing", I told them. They nodded and moved some chairs around to make the dance floor big enough. Banners were hung up in the ball room too giving it a royal appearance. I made my way back to my room but was stopped several times by chefs asking me to taste things, knights and maids asking me if I would be so kind as to help them out that I was glad when I reached my room. I shut the door, and freshened up in the bathroom and then tried out my suit in front of the mirror. I looked good; I thought as I put on my mask and checked my appearance out in the mirror. I stood there admiring my reflection, until I realized what I was doing and stopped. "I'm acting like a girl", I told myself as I changed and left the bathroom.

**Louise**

I woke up at around 7:00a.m. and went through the dresses to see whether there was anything wrong with them. "LOUISE, COME HERE"! called Rosalie. "Coming"! I called and ran up to Rosalie's room. I need help choosing some accessories to go with my dress", she said and then glared at me. "It **_is_** ready isn't it"? she asked. "Yep, it's all done", I said proudly. "Well help me pick out some accessories then"! she said shoving her jewelry box at me. "Well, I made your dress a strawberry blonde colour to match your hair, so maybe these would work", I said holding up some earrings and a necklace against her. She snatched them out of my hand and said, "You better be right, because if the prince isn't attracted to me, then it will be on you", she said. I nodded and slowly backed out of her room. I was going to go into my room, I heard my name being called again, "LOUISE"! "Yes Clarice"? I called back. "GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW"! "Coming", I called back and ran to Clarice's room. I went inside her room and saw her surrounded by different coloured nail polish. "You called"? I asked her. "Yes, I need help to pick a colour of nail polish", she said.

"Hmm, well, the colour of your dress is periwinkle pink, so I think that this colour would match", I said picking up a rose coloured bottle of nail polish and handing it to her. She gave me a look. "What"? I asked her. "You don't expect me to paint my fingernails and my toenails myself do you"? Clarice asked me incredulously. I sighed. At this rate I won't have time to pick out any accessories for myself I thought as I took the bottle and began painting Clarice's fingernails, and then her toenails. "Very good, I can see myself in them"! said Clarice admiring her reflection. I screwed the brush back into the bottle and began to leave. "Wait! You have to help me pick out some earrings and a necklace"! she said.

I sighed and went over to her dresser table and took out some earrings and a necklace that matched with the dress and laid it on her table. "There", I said. "And if there's anything else you need…please…hesitate to ask", I said trying to keep my anger under control and then left her room. I trudged back to my room hoping to pull together some accessories for myself when my step-mother called me. I sighed and went all the way up to my step-mother's room to see her standing at the entrance of her room with her arms crossed. "Yes mother"? I asked her. "I need you to prepare the bath for me. I can't start my day without taking my bubble bath first", she said. "Yes mother, I'll get on it right away", I said and went into her bathroom and started the water.

I added the lavender scented bubble mixture and the bubbles began to form. "its ready mother", I said coming into her room. "Good. At least you have proved yourself useful today", she said and went into the bathroom. I quickly went down the stairs to my room but was stopped on the way by Rosalie, who wanted me to pick out some nail polish for her as well. I sighed and went grudgingly to her room and picked out a colour for her, and of course like Clarice she made me paint her fingernails and toenails. It was around 8 by the time I made my way to my room, and I was tired already. I knew I couldn't lie down, because my step-mother and step-sisters would be furious if they saw me resting instead of helping them prepare for the ball today. I looked over the dresses again quickly, and then gave them to my step-mother and step-sisters.

My step-mother was still in the shower so I laid the dress on her bed, and then I gave the dresses for my step-sisters to them, and then hid my own dress in my closet in case any one of them decided to come in my room all of a sudden. I sighed and looked out my window and imagined what would happen at the ball tonight. If Saito did pick me as his bride, would his parents accept me? I mean after the impression that I gave his parents I doubt that they would want me to be their daughter in law I thought.

**Saito**

I thought that I would have some time to myself after I went back to my room when I had finished wandering around the palace, but I was wrong. As soon as I had stepped out of the bathroom my mother came in and instructed her tailors and hair stylists to style and designs my clothing and hair for tonight. "Mother, please I'm a guy I can do this myself"! I said as one of my mother's stylists ran a hair brush through my hair into a style that made me look like a nerd. "Well your majesty"? she asked my mother. "WONDERFUL, OH HE LOOKS SO ADORABLE! DON'T YOU LOVE IT SAITO"?! asked my mother. "Yeah for sure", I said glaring at my reflection in the mirror.

Then they made me try on my suit and mask and made me turn around this way and that like 20 times to see whether it looked good from every angle. "Perfect, okay now we need this", said my mother rummaging in a bag and she pulled out what looked like…"MAKEUP"?! I exclaimed looking in disbelief the things in her hand. "Come on Saito we need to brighten up your complexion a bit, who knows how bright the chandelier will be in the ball room"? she asked the hair stylist who nodded. I backed up as they came closer towards me. "OH NO THOSE THINGS ARE TORTURE DEVICES FOR GIRLS, I'M NOT A GIRL"! I yelled and ran out of my room.

"Saito come back"! I heard my mother calling me. "Not unless you promise that I don't have to wear that"! I called back. "Come on Saito, I don't have time for this. You will look much better I promise"! she called. "Noooooo wayyyy"! I shouted back and ran into the ball room where knights and maids were busy putting things up. I tried to run out of the way but I crashed into them and everything went flying. The banners fell, tables and chairs were knocked over, and the decorations got destroyed too. I watched in horror at the scene before me, and then looked up where the chandelier was dangling above me, but it managed to stay up. I breathed a small sigh of relief, until my mother and her stylists came in and screamed.

The chandelier then gave in, and fell breaking into a million pieces but fortunately I had run out of the way before it had a chance to crush me. My mother looked thunderstruck and she jabbed a finger in the direction of the entrance to the ball room and said, "GO TO YOUR ROOM, YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE YOUR ROOM UNTIL THE BALL"! "YOU KNOW MOTHER; THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T TRY TO INFLICT THOSE TORTURE DEVICES ON ME"! I said. "I WAS JUST TRYING TO MAKE MY SON LOOK MORE APPEALING TO ALL THE GIRLS THAT WERE GOING TO BE COMING TONIGHT—", "AND MAKING ME WEAR MAKEUP WAS YOUR ONLY OPTION"?! I demanded. "ENOUGH SAITO! LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM"! she shouted at me.

I muttered under my breath and stalked off to my room. I heard the knights and maids busying themselves again to redecorate the ball to the way it was before. We would have to get a new chandelier for the ball tonight too I thought as I entered my room. "Well, this wouldn't have happened if they hadn't tried to put makeup on me"! I said to Del. Del laughed and I sighed, frustrated. "Shut up Del", I groaned. "Chill, at the rate that everyone is working right now, everything is all set for the ball tonight so nothing can go wrong. Relax", said Del. I sighed. "I hope your right".

**Louise**

I looked at the dress that I had made for myself and looked at the accessories that I had picked out for myself. I was planning on sneaking out tonight after my step-mother and step-sisters had left. I didn't know where Saito's palace was, so I was just going to take a cab there. I looked again for the millionth time that day at my dress and tried to calm my jumpy heart. I inhaled and exhaled a few times to calm myself down, and sighed.

"Everything will be fine…nothing will go wrong", I told myself. But no matter how much I reassured myself, I still had the gut feeling that somehow something will go wrong when I sneak out tonight. I begin to wonder whether it's really worth going…but a promise is a promise, and the least I can do is keep it for Saito. "LOUISE, WE ARE GOING TO GET OUR HAIR DONE! WE EXPECT OUR BATHS TO BE READY BY THEN"! Clarice yelled up the stairs. "Yes Clarice"! I called back. I heard them laugh and giggle about how lucky they were about going to the ball and then I heard the door slam.

I looked in the mirror and tried out some different hair styles, but nothing I did turned out good. If only I went along with them to get my hair done as well…I wouldn't be having this problem I thought. I tried on my dress for the first time, and stood in front of my mirror and wore my necklace and earrings as well. I thought I looked pretty good, but how would I look according to Saito? I thought. I tried to style my hair again but with no luck. I sighed again for what felt like the hundredth time, and changed back into my regular clothes.

Everything is all set for the ball, I thought as I gathered the things for Clarice and Rosalie's bath. I just can't shake the feeling that something is going to go wrong…

* * *

I will upload part 2 of the ball maybe by tonight or when i have time

just so many things to do and things going on. Stressed ugh Dx

Enjoy reading, i hope you are enjoying my story

Till Next Time,

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	18. The Ball part 2 A Magical Night

Chapter 18

**Saito**

I was sitting on my bed all dressed up holding Del and heard people arriving. It was only 6:00p.m. and people had already started to arrive from all over town. I walked to the door of my room and put my ear to the door so that I could estimate how many people had arrived so far based on the noise level, but all of a sudden Vincent opened my door, and I fell flat on my face. Vincent gave me a look and then pulled me up. "Your highness, your majesties request your presence in the ball room", he said. "They want me there already"?! I asked him in shock. "Yes, they want you to greet the guests with them", said Vincent. I sighed, and swung Del into his scabbard that was on my back.

"Oh, um…er…", "What is it"? I asked Vincent. "Well, your father asks that you kindly leave your weapon in your room", he said a bit nervously. I gave Vincent a look and said, "You know I'm not going to listen to him right"? "Young master, please. He is higher in rank then you, the least you could do is listen to the king", said Vincent. "Nope. Not happening. If Del can't come then I'm not going to leave my room", I said crossing my arms. Vincent sighed. "I will go talk with your parents to see if they can lift the restriction", he said and left. I watched him go, and then went into my room. I closed the door and slumped against it. "I can't believe this is actually happening", I told Del. "Come on partner lighten up a bit. You still have the whole night ahead of you…besides who knows your ladylove might be arriving soon", said Del.

I laughed and looked out through the bars on my window at the setting sun. "Louise…" I sighed. The door suddenly swung open, and I fell backwards slamming my head into the hard linoleum. "YOUR HIGHNESS"! Vincent kneeled down quickly and pulled me up and checked for any bleeding. "I'm fine Vincent", I said pushing him away. Vincent sighed and said, "Young master you have got to stop leaning against doors like this", he said. "Whatever, what did my parents say"? I asked him. He gave me a nervous look which I knew all too well. "Are you kidding me"? I asked him. "I'm terribly sorry your highness, I tried to persuade them, really I did…but they wouldn't budge", he said.

I sighed and said, "I'll be there in two minutes". Vincent bowed, and left. I shut the door and laid Del on my bed. "I'm sorry buddy", I said. "Hey, it's fine. Have fun at the ball! And don't forget to tell me all about it"! he said. I nodded; was that a hint of sadness in his voice? And said, "For sure…later", and then I left.

**Louise**

It was around 6:00p.m. when my step-sister and step-mother began getting ready. I was running back and forth helping them with their dresses, and their makeup that it was 6:30p.m by the time I finally managed to satisfy them. "You've done a good job on these"! said my step-mother as she made her way downstairs followed by Clarice and Rosalie. "Thank you mother", I said. I tried to remain patient as they all admired their dresses for what seemed like ages. I was anxious to get to my room and change so that I could sneak out when I got the chance. My step-mother finally looked at me and said, "What are you still doing here"? I looked blankly back at her, "huh"? I asked. "Go to your room! The carriage from the palace is going to be here any minute! I can't have them see someone dressed as poorly like you here! GO! LEAVE"! she said gesturing wildly.

I was a bit hurt by her words, but I nodded and went slowly to my room. But my hurt turned to happiness as I realized that I could get ready. I looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was almost 7:00p.m.! I quickly freshened myself up in the bathroom, then I ran to my room and put my dress on. I was so engrossed in getting ready for the ball, that I didn't even realize that it had gotten quiet downstairs. "They must have left", I said to myself as I put on my necklace and my earrings. Then I applied some eye shadow, mascara, and made myself look pretty. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror, and then stepped into my high heels that I had worn at my high school graduation, and then I quickly ran down the stairs and gasped.

My step-mother and step-sisters were still there, and they did not look happy to see me dressed up. "And just where do you think you're going"?! asked my step-mother gesturing to my dress. I swallowed but remained silent. What do I do?! I thought desperately. "You were thinking of sneaking off to the ball weren't you? Right after we left"? my step-mother chuckled darkly. "And you thought you could get away with it too", she said as she came towards me. I took a nervous step back. My step-mother was glaring daggers at me, and I thought it couldn't get any worse until Clarice spoke up. "Mother! She made her dress prettier than mine"! she wailed pointing at me. "Even mine"! said Rosalie.

I wanted to disappear; I wanted to be anywhere else other than here. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Your right Clarice", said my step-mother. "In fact, she doesn't need this", my step-mother pulled at the necklace around my neck and I gasped as it broke. My step-sister's laughed and joined in. "You're right mother; in fact she doesn't need these"! Clarice ripped off the bows that I had sewn onto my dress. "STOP, PLEASE"! I begged them, but Rosalie joined in too, and the three of them pulled and tore at my dress until there was nothing left of it but shreds. I burst into tears, and they all laughed gleefully at me. "How could you"?! I screamed at them, and earned a tight slap from my step-mother in return.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO GET ANYTHING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?! YOU WENT AND GOT THOSE THINGS FOR YOUR DRESS WITHOUT ASKING ME"! my step-mother roared. "But I put whatever I bought on your dresses as well"! I said gesturing at their dresses. "YOU STILL HAVE TO ASK ME! MY HOUSE, MY RULES"! my step-mother said placing her hands on her hips. There was a jingling of bells outside the palace, and we all turned to look at the door as someone knocked. Clarice opened it, and a page from the palace came in, and looked at me.

I looked away, tear stained. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. "Um, are you ladies ready"? the page asked. "As we'll ever be", said my step-mother. "Let's go girls", my step-mother gestured to my step-sisters who followed the page out the door and threw what they had ripped from my dress onto the ground. My step-mother turned to face me and said, "I'll give you your punishment after I come back from the ball", she said and went to the entrance of the mansion, and turned on her heel again and said, "Clean this up! I want this house spotless when I get back", and stepped on what was left of my dress on the ground. As soon as the door was slammed shut, I broke down. I cried and cried and cried my heart out as I looked at the scraps of my dress that were littered on the ground.

I would never be able to stitch it back, I thought as I picked up all of the scraps and went sadly to my room. Once I was there, I dumped everything on the ground and fell on my bed and began to cry. I sobbed harder than ever; I wouldn't be able to make it to the ball and I wouldn't be able to keep my promise to Saito. I sobbed harder as I thought of him. "_Louise_", said a voice. I looked up from my pillow and looked around. Had someone call me? "_Louise, honey_", said the voice again. It sounded really familiar. I looked all around my room until I saw…"Mother"? I asked in disbelief as I saw a ghost like figure materialize in front of me. "Mother, is that…you"? I asked reaching out towards her. "_Yes honey, it's me_", my mother smiled. I burst into tears again and tried to hug her, but my hands went right through her. "Oh mother, I have so much to talk to you about! It's been horrible living with my step-sister's and step-mother. I can't take it anymore mother, I just can't"! I cried.

"_Louise honey, I'm sure it must be really hard for you to live like this, but don't you think you should be getting to the ball sweetie? Saito must be waiting for you_", my mother said. I looked at her, "How do you know about Saito"? I asked her. "_No time to explain sweetie, its 7:30 already, you need to get to that ball_". "But I don't even have a dress…" I trailed off looking sadly at the shreds that was now my dress. "_Don't worry sweetie, I can fix that_", my mother floated to my closet and closed it, then opened it to reveal a sparkling pink dress. "Oh mother it's beautiful…how did you make this appear"?! I asked her as I ran towards my closet. "_It used to belong to Eleanor when she was your age_", my mother snapped her fingers and the dress appeared on me. I twirled around and the dress fanned out around me.

"_And don't forget these_", my mother snapped her fingers again and made a small tiara appear on my head, and a sparkling pink mask appear on my face, and on my feet, two dainty glass slippers. "Oh mother I can't thank you enough"! I said looking at my reflection in my mirror. "_No problem sweetie. I'm glad I could help, now remember the magic will wear off at 12:00 midnight. You must be home at that time otherwise you will be turned back into your old self with your tattered clothing"_, my mother said. "Thank you mother, I promise to be home early", I told her. "Best be off now, your chariot is waiting", my mother floated towards the entrance of my room, and then floated down the stairs with me following. I opened the door to see Guiche about to knock. "Ready to go"? he asked me.

I was shocked as I saw a limo parked in front of the mansion, and smiled and waved when I saw Monty sticking her head out of the window; she waved back. "What are you doing here"? I asked him. "Saito was getting worried, so he sent me to get you", he answered. "You do realize that if my step-mother was here at that very moment that you rang the doorbell I would have gotten into so much trouble"? I asked him arching an eye-brow. "I kinda figured…but Saito was really insistent", said Guiche. I thought of Saito and smiled. "Thank you mother, if I could I would have hugged you", I told her. "Who are you talking to"? asked Guiche. "My mother", I said. Guiche looked but he couldn't see anything. "Are you ready? We are already late", said Guiche looking at his watch. "Yes, let's go", I said. Guiche linked my arm with his and led me to the limo. "_Remember sweetie, 12:00 midnight and not a second longer_"! I heard my mother call as I left the mansion. "You look gorgeous tonight", said Guiche as he opened the limo door for me. I heard Monty clear her throat. "And so do you, I already told you that didn't I love"? asked Guiche. Monty huffed and I laughed as I took a seat beside her, and Guiche sat beside the driver.

"Okay, ladies. Onward to the palace"! said Guiche, and we sped off. I was a bundle of nerves as I watched the town pass by. I was going to see Saito at the palace; would I be appealing enough to him? Would his parents like me? I thought as I frantically tried to do some last-minute adjustments, and before I knew it, we had arrived at the palace. I looked at it from the window, and it was huge; much bigger then my mansion. Guiche opened Monty's side of the door first and then linked her arm in his and then opened my door. I watched as they slipped their masks on and climbed up the palace steps. I climbed up after them, but at a slower pace. Guiche and Monty were already inside the palace by the time I had arrived. I stood at the entrance a bit fumbling with last minute nerves, and then I took a deep breath, and walked into the ball room.

**Saito**

It was almost 8:00 and I was having no fun at all. I was sitting on the stage that was in the ball room, with my parents who were pushing me to dance with the girls that were there, but my heart was yearning for Louise. I saw a blonde haired couple enter the ball room, and knew that it was Guiche and Monty. Guiche told me that he would be coming and it was perfect because it was a masquerade ball and no one would know who the other was. "You're highness", said a girl in a strawberry blonde dress, as she curtsied. "Hey", I said not paying attention. The girl scowled, but she was pushed out of the way by another girl who was wearing a periwinkle pink dress who curtsied as well, and said "I like your pants", and winked at me. I stared at her shocked. All of a sudden, the band stopped playing, and the dancers stopped dancing. Everyone, including me turned to stare at the latecomer. She was wearing the most beautiful dress that I had ever seen, and her hair the most wonderful pink colour fell down her back in curls. Could this wonderful girl be…Louise?

I didn't take my eyes off of her as she approached the dance floor and then watched as the guys that were present ask her to dance. I noticed Guiche and Monty walk up to her, and I immediately knew it was Louise. I stood up, but my parents pushed me back down. "Who is that gorgeous girl"? I heard my father ask my mother. "I don't know…but she is awfully pretty", my mother answered. I watched as Guiche and Monty gestured to me from where they were standing, and Louise turned to look. Even from so far away, her smile flashed brighter than the chandelier that was hung up. She slowly walked towards me, and curtsied. "Your highness", she said addressing me. Then she curtsied again, and said, "Your majesties", addressing my mother and father. My mother and father smiled at her. "Would you like to dance"? I asked her standing up and offering her my hand. Louise curtsied again and said, "I would be honored to dance with you", and took my hand.

As I led her off the stage, I heard my parents whisper behind me, "I think we have a winner". I led Louise to the dance floor and we began to dance to the rhythm of the music. I heard numerous gasps of jealousy from the girls that were there; who all obviously wanted to dance with me, but right now my heart was set on Louise.

Clarice, Rosalie and Louise's step-mother were watching the prince dance with the girl in pink. "She looks beautiful", said Rosalie. "She looks familiar", growled the step-mother. "Who does she look like mother"? asked Clarice. "I can't tell because of the mask…but she looks oddly familiar", said the step-mother.

Louise and I danced away oblivious to all the stares and glances that we were getting. I wanted Louise to take off her mask so I could see her beautiful eyes sparkle, but I would probably get her in trouble with her step-mother. But Louise smiled at me, and I got lost in her wonderful pink-lipped smile. I felt as if time had stopped and everyone had disappeared in the ball and it was just me and Louise, but I knew it was too good to be true. "You look wonderful Louise", I said making her blush. "Oh stop, you're just saying that", she said. "I'm being serious, you look the most wonderful here out of everyone tonight", I said. "Thank you Saito", said Louise blushing even more. "Hey, why did you come so late though"? I asked her. She looked sad all of a sudden and I was suddenly reminded her about the date when I asked her about her parents. "I'm sorry—", I began, but she cut me off saying, "It was my step-mother's fault. I was all set and ready to go because I thought that they had left already…but they were still waiting for the carriage and they found out that I was going to leave for the ball and ripped my dress to shreds", she said. I felt anger boil up inside me. Someday I was going to get at them for hurting Louise so much.

"Luckily this dress appeared when it did", said Louise laughing a bit. "I'm still pretty shaken up about what they did though", said Louise looking away sadly. "I know how to make you feel better", I said. "How"? she asked although I had the feeling that she already knew the answer. "Like this", I told her and tilted her chin up so that we were making eye-contact, and we slowly leaned in. But the kiss didn't happen, because I heard people gasp around us. Guiche was giving me thumbs up and Monty was smiling. I grabbed Louise's hand and we quickly made our way out of the ball room. I felt people's eyes follow us as we left. "Where are we going"? she asked me. "To my room. I want to have some alone time", I told her. When we reached my room, I noticed that the guards were gone and breathed a sigh of relief as I opened my door, took Louise inside and closed the door silently.

"What's with the bars on your window"? she asked me. "We'll talk later", I told her and picked her up like a princess and laid her on my bed.

"S-S-S-S-Saito, w-w-w-w-we c-c-c-c-c-can't, not now"! she said. "Shhh, Louise, I just want to continue from where we left off that day", I told her and laid myself slowly on top of her. She blushed, but I kissed her anyways. The kiss was soft and sweet, but then it became more passionate as I licked her lips asking for permission, and then French kissed with her. We got caught up in the moment, and forgot to breathe that we finally had to break off rather reluctantly. Our faces were red, and we were both breathing heavily. I licked Louise's neck again, and she squirmed underneath me. I took the opportunity to insert my tongue in her mouth again and kissed her with longing and desire to be with her. While we were kissing, I moved my free hand from her cheek and placed it between her legs.

She twitched at being touched there, and broke the kiss. "Saito…", she breathed heavily. "Please Louise, I've been away from you for so long", I told her and rubbed her between her legs. She squirmed and moaned my name in pleasure. I could feel her panties getting wet, so I took them off and tossed them to the ground. "Saito don't please", she said her voice quivering. "I'll be gentle", I told her, and rubbed her again between her legs. She twitched and moaned again and grabbed at the sheets. I kissed her again to calm her, and continued to rub her until she came into my hand; her scream muffled by our kiss. We broke off breathing heavily again, and I licked off all of her juices from my fingers. "How was that"? I asked her. She was breathing heavily, her face red but she said, "G-good", "Want to continue"? I asked her, smiling. She nodded.

I unbuttoned my shirt, and then lay on top of her again. She ran her hands over my chest, and we kissed again more passionately this time. Our tongues in each other's mouth, we kissed and tasted each other until we had to break off for air. At this point in time I couldn't take it anymore. Louise was making me so hard, and her expressions were turning me on. I unzipped my dress pants revealing my manhood, and she gasped a bit as she saw it. "Are you ready"? I asked her. She nodded slowly, "I know it will hurt but—", "Don't worry, I'll take it slow", I told her. I positioned myself at her entrance and looked at her; she nodded, and I pushed myself into her a bit.

**Louise**

I felt him penetrate me, and I let out a cry. It felt as if a thousand sharp needles were poking inside me but as Saito said, he would take it slow, and he did it slow. He rocked me slowly up and down on the bed, until he reached my barrier. He looked at me, and I nodded. He slowly pulled himself back, and then pushed forward taking my virginity. I cried out as the pain exploded inside of me, but Saito quickly mashed his lips onto mine to muffle my scream. He pushed himself slowly in and out, rocking me gently, and all of my feelings of pain were replaced with pleasure.

I brought one of Saito's hands to my chest, and he began rubbing my chest from the outside, and I could feel the pressure building inside of me. "Louise…I think I'm going to…", "Saito...I…I…"! we both cried out as we came. Saito fell on top of me, breathing heavily. I honestly could not believe what had just happened. I didn't move as Saito looked worriedly at me, "Louise, are you okay"? he asked me. I nodded, "Just…a bit…you know…", Saito smiled and said. "Okay, let's take a break for a while", he said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, I heard the clock chime. "Oh no"! I said. "What what is it?! What's wrong"?! asked Saito getting off of me. I quickly wore my underwear again, and fixed my dress. "Louise, what's wrong"?! asked Saito. "I'm sorry, Saito I have to go"! I said as I heard the clock chime again. "Go where? Louise"?! Saito grabbed my hand. I quickly turned around and gave him a sweet kiss. He stood in shock for a moment, and I took the opportunity to take my hand out of his grasp and run into the hall.

**Saito**

Was she leaving?! Already? She can't leave now! I still have to give her the flower bracelet! I quickly zipped my pants up, grabbed the flower bracelet and left my shirt unbuttoned as I ran from my room. I ran towards the entrance of the palace, and some knights tried to stop me. "Your highness, you can't leave"! one of them said. "Let me go! Louise"! I called. "Your highness, let's go back inside", "LOUISE"! I called hoping that she would hear me and come out from wherever she was hiding, but no luck. "LOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SE"! I yelled into the night. When it was clear that she wasn't coming back, I dejectedly began to make my way into the palace again, but something caught my eye…something was glinting on the steps.

I slowly stepped down the stairs and saw that it was a glass slipper. Louise was wearing glass slippers, she must have lost one in her hurry to leave…I picked it up and held it close to my heart with the bracelet. Why was she in a hurry to leave? I thought as I went inside. Now that Louise was gone there was no reason for the ball to continue. I stormed into the ball room and heard people gasp as they saw my shirt unbuttoned and said, "The ball is now over. Everyone go home", people began protesting but I said, "NOW", and pointed towards the exit to the ball room. Everyone slowly began to leave, and I saw my parents giving me looks. I looked at them for a second, and then I made my way to my room, and slammed the door shut.

**Louise**

As soon as I ran out of the palace, mother's magic had worn off and I was back in my tattered clothing. I had managed to make it back to the mansion before my step-mother and step-sisters showed up. I tried to make it look as if I was there the whole time, but my mother remembering what she had said about punishing me, did exactly that. She made my new room the attic, and that's where I stay from now on. I have a bed of straw to sleep in and a fire place to keep me warm, but I didn't mind because it's not as if I was going to stay there forever, and my mind was on the ball. I still couldn't believe that I had let Saito do all those things with me, and the place where his hands touched me still tingled. It was then that I noticed that I was still wearing one glass slipper. I must have left the other one at the palace in my hurry to get out of the palace…I thought.

It was quiet downstairs and I figured that everyone was asleep, but I wasn't sleepy. I grabbed the broom and danced with it pretending that it was Saito and reveled in my thoughts of the ball, until I had finally fallen asleep. It had been a magical night.

* * *

Finally uploaded the ball. :)

I have reuploaded the chapters cuz i noticed some mistakes that i had made

so yea enjoy, like, R&R and i will see you all later :)

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	19. The search for Louise & Saito's proposal

Chapter 19

**Saito**

I couldn't sleep the whole night; my mind was continuously on Louise. Why had she run away last night? And that to in such a hurry that I didn't even catch a glimpse of her. I sat up in my bed and looked at the flower bracelet that I was going to give her, and the glass slipper. "Hey Partner…are you okay"? asked Del. I ignored him. "So…I saw you two having fun last night", I still remained silent but I blushed a bit as I remembered what Louise and I had done the night before. "You thought I was asleep, but really I was awake. And I heard and saw everything you two did last night", said Del. There was a brief moment of silence and then Del said, "Wow that was so wrong on so many levels", "You got that right, Pervert", I said and threw a pillow at him. "Come on, stop throwing pillows at me", said Del. I sighed and fell back on my bed.

"If you really want to see Louise that badly, why don't you tell your parents that you the love of your life that you were dancing with yesterday ran off and left the glass slipper behind and now you want to go into town to find her", said Del. "But then they'll send the guards with me", I said. "At least you'll get Louise to be your bride", said Del. I was quiet, but then I stood up and said, "You're right Del…thanks", "Just doing my job", Del said. I quickly freshened up in the bathroom, and then grabbed the glass slipper. I pushed past Bruce and Tyson who were outside my room, and marched right into my parent's room without even bothering to ask the guards to let me in.

"Ah, Saito we were expecting you", said my father. He grabbed me by the arm and plopped me down on the bed. "Who was that gorgeous girl you were dancing with"? he asked. I stared at him. My mother whacked him on his head and he said, "Sorry dear", and slumped away. My dad could be a pervert sometimes. "What your dad meant to say was, we saw you dancing with a beautiful girl last night and we were wondering if—", "Yes mother, that's the girl I have chosen". I said. My parents gasped and smiled at each other. "Oh Saito that's wonderful news"! said my mother. "Congratulations son"! said my father. "But she ran off before I could give her this", I dug the flower bracelet out of my pocket and showed it to them. My mother stared in shock at it. "Oh dear…oh no…", she said.

"She left her glass slipper though, and I want to go find her using it", I told my parents. My parents exchanged glances and my father said, "Son, I highly doubt that you will be able to find her using the slipper", "It won't be hard at all", I told them. "What do you mean sweetie"? asked my mother. "Because…I know where she lives", I told them. My parents had shocked expressions on their faces. "You do"? they asked me. "Yes, all I have to do is go to her house now, and you'll have a daughter-in-law again mother", I said. My mother looked excited for a bit, but then said, "I think that you should go in alphabetical order just to be fair", I gaped at her. "Mother, are you—", "I'm serious Saito, what will people think if we immediately announce that you are getting married without even visiting every girl in the town first with the slipper"? she asked me. I looked away and sighed.

"I know how you feel son…but…it's better to do it this way", said my father. I ran a hand through my hair and said, "Okay…" My parents smiled at me, and my mother said "I'll have Vincent accompany you", I groaned. "Saito", my father said warningly. "The least you can do is thank us", he said. "Thank you", I grumbled and stalked off to my room.

**Louise **

I woke up when the first ray of sunlight fell through the only window in the attic. I kept dreaming about the ball and what Saito and I had done. I still couldn't believe that I let him take my innocence like that; I thought to myself and shivered as I felt his hands again on my body. I remembered the glass slipper that I had lost in my desperate attempt to escape…would Saito come and take me away from here after he realizes that the glass slipper belongs to me? I thought to myself as I put the glass slipper that I had in my dress pocket. I suddenly imagined Saito arriving at the doorstep, and then whisking me away to the palace to get married. Then I imagined what our wedding night would be like, and blushed at the thought. "I can't think about all of that right now"! I scolded myself and sighed as I got up off of my bed and went towards the door of the attic.

I pulled on it, but it didn't move. Maybe its push not pull? I thought as I pushed the door, but it still wouldn't budge. "Okay…so my step-mother thought it would be funny if she locked me in here", I said to myself. I was quiet for a moment as I took in all of this. If I really was locked in, then I wouldn't have to do any of the work that my step-mother told me to do…I mean I would probably die of starvation but…it's better than killing myself with the house work! I turned on my heel and went to lie down on my bed again, but stopped. What if Saito really did come? What if he comes here looking for me to take to the palace? What will he do if he doesn't see me?! Oh no I can't stay here for the rest of my life, I just can't! I ran towards the door again and pulled and pushed on it with all of my strength but it wouldn't give in. I really was locked in.

I began banging on the door. "Is anyone there?! Let me out! Please"! I cried. "You are going to stay there from now on! That will teach you to talk back to me"! said my step-mother who had appeared on the other side of the door as I was screaming from the other end. "Please let me out, I've learned my lesson! I promise I won't ever talk back to you or Clarice or Rosalie ever again"! I wailed. "Sorry sweetheart, it's for your own good. Besides, it's not as if a prince is going to come to take you away or something. So there really is no reason for you to get out of there", I heard my step-mother chuckling on the other side of the door. I tried another tactic. "But…what about…the housework? Who's going to do that"? I asked, my heart thudding inside my chest. My step-mother was quiet on the other end. Did she leave? I thought.

The door was suddenly yanked open but I managed to keep myself from falling and I looked into the angry face of my step-mother. "You may come out to do the housework, but after that you go straight back inside", she said. My shoulders sank a bit in defeat. "Yes…mother", I said as she left. I sighed as I went into the kitchen to clean up the dishes that were there after breakfast. "Oh well", I told myself as I washed the dishes. "At least I'll be out for a bit…I just hope Saito comes soon", I said to myself as I looked at the clock. To get my mind off of this, I looked at the place where Lucifer's bowl was always kept. "Where could he have run away to"? I asked out loud.

**Saito**

I was literally ready to throw myself from the carriage that I was riding in with Vincent. We had just finished the B's and now we were onto the C's. I sighed as we stopped in front of a house and got out. This was getting me no-where. I tried to sneak away many times, but Vincent had caught me and told me to be patient and that he'll find the source of my impatience soon. I had just rolled my eyes at him when he said that. Vincent knocked on the door of the house that we had arrived at. It opened slowly, and a lady looked out. "Yes"? she asked. "I'm terribly sorry to bother you this morning, but my name is Vincent, and this is prince Saito", I gave the woman a small smile. The woman looked at me, and then at Vincent. "We were wondering if we could have your daughter(s) try this glass slipper on"? asked Vincent holding up Louise's glass slipper.

"Yes come on in, they are just finishing up breakfast", said the woman and disappeared into the house. "We are wasting time", I told Vincent. "I know who this slipper belongs to, why don't we just go there"?! I hissed at him. Vincent shushed me, as two girls about my age appeared in front of us, and curtsied. Vincent and I bowed. "Shall we"? asked Vincent. The girls nodded and led us to the sitting area, where they sat down. "Let us begin; first I will try this on…"? Vincent gestured to one of the girls who said, "I'm Serena, and that's Clara", "Serena, okay. Let's begin then", Vincent kneeled down on one knee, and then tried to slip the slipper onto the girl's foot, but it kept slipping off. "Hmmm", Vincent took the slipper and then tried it on Clara's foot but Clara's foot was much too big; it wouldn't even fit in the slipper.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time ladies, we'd best be off then your highness", said Vincent. I ran out of there faster than Vincent, and climbed into the carriage. "Let's go to the Valliere family mansion now", I said. "Oh no, now we have to finish the rest of the C's", said Vincent. I sighed and covered my face with my hands. If I had gone by myself, this wouldn't be happening I thought as we sped off in the direction of the other house in the list of C's.

**Louise**

After I had washed the dishes, I mopped the kitchen floor. Then I cleaned the drawing room, the family room, and dusted all the portraits and the knick knacks in the house. No matter how much time I spent outside of the attic, Saito never showed up. I sighed as I watered the grass in the backyard of the mansion and the front yard, and then trimmed the hedges. I was dead tired by the time I came back inside, to see my step-mother giving me a confused look. "Why are you doing all this work"? she asked me. "Are you waiting for someone to show up by any chance"? she asked. I swallowed hard and said, "No mother…I just wanted to...show you how sorry I am for talking back to you yesterday", I said. My step-mother gave me a look, and said "But there's no need for you to do all..." she trailed off tapping one of her long fingers on her chin. "On second thought, keep working", she said and flounced away.

"Yes mother", I huffed. Then I grabbed the lawnmower and trudged outside with it and looked down the street. Was Saito really going to come? Or was I just wasting my time? I thought as I looked sadly down the street. I sighed and started up the lawnmower.

**Saito**

By this time, we were down to the E's, and at this point I wouldn't even get out of the carriage to go and see whether the slipper fits on someone else other than Louise. Vincent got frustrated and tried many times to persuade me to leave the carriage, but I stayed put. He finally gave up and went by himself to try the slipper on other girls. I sighed impatiently as Vincent came back after another failed attempt. "Any luck"? I asked him sarcastically. Vincent sighed. "No your highness. It looks like this slipper was made for a certain girl with a very particular shoe size", said Vincent as he closely examined the glass slipper as it sparkled in the sun light.

I turned to look outside the carriage window. This wouldn't be happening if my parents hadn't insisted that we visit all the girls in this damn village. I sighed. Vincent looked exasperatedly at me. "Your highness, I am doing the best I can to find the girl that belongs to this glass slipper", he said. "Yeah, well you're not doing a very good job. You're just wasting our time! I know where the girl is! I know where she lives! If you would just go to the Valliere Family Mansion then our search would be over"! I shot back at him. Vincent looked taken aback. Finally he said, "Alright your highness…let's go to the Valliere family mansion to see if your mystery girl who fits into this shoe is there. And if not, we are going back to the list", Vincent shoved the list with all of the girls names in the village in alphabetical order.

I crumpled it up, and tossed it out the window. Vincent looked horrified. "What have you done"?! he shouted as he ran out of the carriage and picked up the crumpled piece of paper. "Your highness, this piece of paper is very important to our mission"! he said smoothing it out and holding it in his hand. All of a sudden, a breeze picked up and took the paper right out of Vincent's hands. Vincent looked horrorstruck as he saw the paper flying away. "OH NO! HIS MAJESTY WILL HAVE MY HEAD"! Vincent tried to run after the paper, but it had gone way out of his reach. Huffing and puffing, he trudged back to the carriage. I smiled at him, "Shall we get going"? Vincent glared at me as he got into the carriage. "To the Valliere Family Mansion", he told the driver, and we sped off in the direction of Louise's mansion.

"Louise…I'll be there soon…just hold out a little longer", I thought, and willed my thoughts to reach her.

**Louise**

By this time I was done mowing the front and back lawn, and I was tired as hell. But I had to keep my step-mother from sending me back to the attic, because if Saito really does come…I wouldn't be there to see him. I pushed the lawnmower back inside and went into the palace with aching arms and legs. I honestly had never done so much work in my life, and I was afraid that I was going to collapse from exhaustion any minute; but I had to keep working…for Saito. I trudged up the stairs to my step-sisters room and cleaned up Clarice's room. I rearranged everything, dusted, vacuumed, made the bed, and cleaned her closet. Of course Clarice was furious that I had come in her room without asking her and that too because I had touched her things, but it was all for Saito. I went into Rosalie's room and did the same.

Rosalie's room was much more of a mess than Clarice's and it was a chore having to clean up her room but it was all worth it. I sighed. No matter how many times I told myself it was all worth it, it probably wouldn't make a difference I thought as I looked at the clock. Saito still hadn't arrived and I was beginning to wonder whether I should stop doing all of this and give up on the thought that he was going to come. But then I thought about how horrible life was living here and had a sudden change of thought. No matter how long it took, I would wait for Saito. I was cleaning out Rosalie's closet, when a certain grey box caught my eye, marked…'The Prince'. I reached towards it, but then stopped myself. Rosalie would surely murder me if she found out that I went through her stuff.

But curiosity got the better of me, and I grabbed the box. I quickly checked to see whether anyone was there before I opened it. Coast was clear, however I sat there debating with myself whether I should do it or not…"Ah what the heck", I said and opened the box, and gasped. Inside were pictures of Saito that Rosalie had taken secretly. There was a picture of Saito jousting with Guiche, eating ice cream, smiling at himself in a hand held mirror-talk about self-centered-one of Rosalie kissing him on his cheek with him showing a disgusted face and another one of Rosalie hugging Saito who had another disgusted look on his face. I would have liked to sit there all day looking at the pictures of Saito, but I heard someone approaching. I quickly shoved the box back inside the closet and pretended to be sifting through some clothes.

"What are you doing in here"?! shrieked Rosalie as she came in. "Nothing, just cleaning your room", I told her. Rosalie's eyes shifted to the place where I had hidden the box again, and I followed her gaze. She looked nervously at me and then said, "Okay, can you leave now"? "But I still have to—". "I SAID LEAVE"! she shouted, and pushed me out the door, and slammed the door shut in my face. "Talk about rude…" I thought as I made my way into my step-mother's room. I was still thinking about the pictures that I found in Rosalie's room, when a figure shifted in the darkness. I yelped a bit, and then my step-mother opened the light. "What are you doing here"? she asked me. I stood with my mouth open for a second but closed it and said, "I'm here to clean your room", I told her.

She got up off the bed, and came towards me. "I don't need you to clean my room, you've done enough cleaning for today", she said. "I can't believe I'm saying that", she said looking upwards. "But…I really think that it's a good idea for me—", "I told you, you don't need to clean my room", said my mother impatiently. "But if you would just let me clean a few things—", "ENOUGH! I SAID THAT I DON'T NEED YOU TO CLEAN MY ROOM"! she roared and grabbed me by my arm, and dragged me to the attic. Oh no, I can't go back; not now! What if Saito shows up?! "Mother, I think I have to do some cleaning in the basement and—", "No more, you've done enough", we had reached the attic. My step-mother opened the door, and shoved me inside. "What's the real reason you've been cleaning so much?! Were you waiting for someone to show up while you were cleaning or something"?! she yelled at me. I cringed. "N-No mother, nothing like that", I said.

My step-mother glared at me, but before she could say anything the doorbell rang. My eyes widened. Was that…Saito? "Who could this be"? my step-mother asked herself and began to make her way down to the front door. I slowly followed, but my step-mother noticed and pushed me back inside the attic. She pulled the door shut. I heard a click as my step mother walked away from the door. "Mother? Mother let me out! Please"! I called, but she didn't come back. "Mother?!" I yelled out loud as I heard the downstairs door open. "Yes"? I heard my step-mother ask. "Good morning madam, so sorry to bother you but we are from the palace looking for the girl who fits into this shoe…for Prince Saito", said a voice. I gasped. Saito **_had_** come! I tried the door again and again, but it just wouldn't budge.

My step-mother had locked me in.

**Saito**

The woman who had opened the door looked sternly at me. She had scraggly blonde hair, was wearing a purple gown and looked extremely rich and snobby. This, I'm guessing, is Louise's step-mother. I was right to assume that Louise's step-mother was pretty bad, and I felt anger rise up in me for all the torture that she had put Louise through…but it would all end today.

"Would you be so kind, as to present your daughters so that we may be able to try this glass slipper on them"? asked Vincent holding up the glass slipper. The step-mother suddenly smiled, and said "Of coooooooooourse! Come right in"! she said and led us inside. I looked around as I went inside. The house showed no sign of Louise, all the portraits had two blonde girls and the step-mother in them. There was not a single portrait of Louise anywhere in the house. The step-mother led us to the dining area, and we sat down on the sofa. "Clarice, Rosalie"! she called and the two blonde girls that I had seen in the portraits appeared before us. "Hey", said a girl whom I assumed was Clarice. The other girl I recognized as the one in the strawberry blonde dress at the ball. She blushed and smiled when she saw me. I gave her a half-smile.

"Al right then, let's begin", said Vincent. "Wait a minute", I said stopping him. "Where's your step-daughter"? I asked the step-mother. "Your highness! Where are your manners"?! asked Vincent. "Where is your step-daughter"? I asked the step-mother again. She was giving me a deadly glare, but I stood my ground and stared hard at her. "Please excuse the prince, he is not in his senses today—", Vincent was cut off as the step-mother spoke. "I have no step-daughter. She is gone". I looked at her, shocked. Gone?! What did she mean by gone?! Where did Louise go?! Did she…I trailed off looking at the step-mother, who flashed me an evil grin. Was Louise murdered?! I thought as I stared at the step-mother. She had snuck out to see me at the ball….did this…woman…kill…MY LOUISE?! I thought. I was about to lunge for her neck, when Vincent snapped me out of my trance by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Your highness, we should get started", he said. I nodded, but remained silent. The step-mother kept giving me evil looks, and I had a hard time sitting still. I watched as Vincent tried the slipper on Clarice's foot, but it was much too fat and it didn't fit inside. Then Vincent tried it on Rosalie's foot, but her foot was much too big and it would only fit on her big toe. "I am terribly sorry for wasting your time", said Vincent as he shot a glare in my direction. "Thank you", he said and we stood up. I kept looking at the step-mother. It looked as if she knew something that I didn't and that made me uncomfortable. We made our way to the entrance and I willed Louise to come out from anywhere that she was, and run down the stairs to try on the slipper. But she didn't and I walked slowly with a heavy heart after Vincent towards the entrance. Louise…really was gone… I glared at the step-mother who smirked at me. "We'll take your leave", said Vincent.

**Louise**

"We'll take your leave", said the voice of the other person who had come with Saito. "NO! SAITO! DON'T LEAVE"! I cried and pulled and pushed at the door, but it stayed shut. "What should I do"?! I wailed and cried. "Saito...Saito...Saito…Saito", I sobbed. "I apologize for taking your time, the prince just insisted that we come here ever since we set foot in the carriage", the other person was saying. They were still here! I quickly ran to the door and tried it again. Then I stopped, and took deep breaths. "How can I unlock this door"?! I asked myself out loud.

Then it came to me. I should have tried this in the first place. I quickly took one of the bobby pins from my hair and inserted it into the lock. _It clicked_. Hope rose in my chest, and I was about to burst into tears again, but I quickly yanked the door open, and ran down the stairs.

**Saito**

We were half-way out the door, when all of a sudden I heard Louise's voice. "WAIT"! Vincent and I turned around and saw Louise running down the stairs. I ran back inside breathing a sigh of relief. Louise wasn't dead. She ran down the stairs, and I noticed her step-mother put out her foot. "LOUISE"! I called. She tripped and fell. A glass-slipper flew from her dress pocket, and crashed into the ground into pieces. I heard everyone gasp around me. "AH-HAH! I KNEW I SAW YOU AT THE BALL! THOUGHT YOU COULD DISGUISE YOURSELF WITH A MASK EH"?! the step-mother picked Louise up by her ear, and I watched in horror as she slapped my angel across the face. No more, I wouldn't tolerate this anymore. I strode towards the step-mother, and pulled Louise away from her. She buried her face into my chest and cried.

"Guess you do have a step-daughter after all", I told her. The step-mother looked furious. "Take her to the dungeons. All of them! I won't tolerate this behaviour towards Louise any more"! I growled at Vincent who looked taken aback at the events that were unfolding in front of him. "You can't take me to the dungeons, and we can behave however we want with Louise", said the step-mother and pulled Louise out of my grasp. "I have control over her, and there is nothing that you can do about it"! the step-mother said holding Louise's arm tightly. "M-M-Mother, please…it hurts", said Louise. "SILENCE, YOU HAVE DISOBEYED ME COUNTLESS TIMES! I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU THE PUNISHMENT YOU DESERVE"! the step-mother roared. "You can't anymore. Louise is mine now, she doesn't belong to you any longer"! I said and took a threatening step towards the step-mother and pulled Louise away from her and wrapped my arms tight around her.

"Well, um Saito your highness…you can't really claim your right on this girl unless we try the slipper on her first", said Vincent meekly. The step-mother and step-sisters looked thrilled, and I'm guessing they were hoping that it wouldn't fit so that they could inflict more torture on my precious angel. I looked at Vincent as if he had 8 eyes. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO YOURSELF MAN?! DID YOU NOT SEE THE GLASS SLIPPER FALL OUT OF HER POCKET"?! I said pointing at the shards of glass. "Your highness, I understand. But it is customary to—", "Fine, whatever. But don't hold your breath", I told the step-sisters and step-mother who glared back at me. "May I"? Vincent asked Louise. Louise nodded, and held out her foot. Vincent kneeled down on one knee and slipped the slipper onto Louise's foot, and it fit perfectly. I heard more gasps from the step-mother and step-sisters, and I smirked at them. "So who gets Louise then"? I asked Vincent. "You, your highness. She's all yours", said Vincent smiling at Louise and I.

"Finally. If we had come here earlier we wouldn't had to have made all those stops", I told Vincent. "I do apologize your highness", said Vincent. Louise and I looked at each other and smiled. We were finally free to spend our whole lives together. "Louise", I said. "Yes"? she asked me. "I've wanted to ask you this for a really long time…and frankly I'm pretty surprised that I am asking you this but…Will you marry me"? I asked stepping away from her and kneeling down on one knee. Louise gasped. The step-mother and step-sisters looked outraged. "If it's a bit too sudden, you don't have to answer right away—", "I will", said Louise. I looked at her, happily. "I will marry you Saito", said Louise. I felt as if I had died and gone to heaven. I put the ring on Louise's finger, and we kissed passionately in front of the step-mother and step-sisters. The step-sisters wailed and ran away, while the step-mother was glaring daggers in our direction. But Louise and I didn't care; we were lost in our own world.

Vincent finally cleared his throat, and we broke off smiling and blushing. "Shall we go"? Vincent said gesturing to the entrance. I looked at Louise. "Ready"? I asked her, extending my hand. She turned and looked at the mansion one last time, and took my hand. "Ready", she said. Vincent led us out the door and into the carriage. I watched as Louise gave a little wave to the step-mother who was still wearing a stunned expression, and then I grabbed her in a kiss. Vincent gave us our privacy, and sat with the driver in the front, so that Louise and I could continue where we left off that day at the ball.


	20. Meeting the parents

Chapter 20

**Louise**

I still couldn't wrap my head around all the things that were happening right now! Saito was taking me away to be his bride, and I would never have to go back to live with my horrible step-sisters and step-mother again! I have to admit, I still missed my mansion though…I mean it was where I was born and grew up in with my parents and sisters and it will always have a special place in my heart. I thought of my parents as we pulled into the palace. It looked the same as it had since the ball the night before, but the only thing was that all the decorations were taken down. The man whom I had seen at my mansion, opened Saito's side of the carriage and bowed as he stepped out and walked to my side of the carriage and opened it.

I stepped out, and Vincent bowed to me and I curtsied back. "I'm Vincent, it's a pleasure to meet you", he said. I smiled and said, "I'm Louise Valliere, it's very nice to meet you too". The driver left to park the carriage, and Vincent led us up the palace steps to the front entrance. Saito smiled at me, and I smiled back at him. We clasped hands, and went inside as Vincent opened the door and walked down the hall. I gasped a bit as I took in the interior of the palace; I hadn't really gotten a chance to look around yesterday when I had come to the ball. There were bright colours everywhere, drapery portraying the royal family's crest were hung giving the palace a royal appeal and there were knights, maids, pages, and squires everywhere. They were all bustling around this way and that cleaning up or hanging things up. As we continued to follow Vincent, I saw a big portrait of Saito, his parents whom I had seen at the ball, and an older guy and girl whom I assumed were Saito's siblings. I was still taking in everything the palace had to offer, that I bumped into Vincent. I realized that we had stopped outside of a door with two guards standing outside.

"I wish to speak with the king and queen", said Vincent. The guards nodded, and knocked on the door. "Who is it"? asked a male voice whom I assumed was the king. "Your majesty, Vincent would like to speak with you. He has Saito and a girl with him", said the guard. There was silence, and a female voice answered, "Send them in"! a bit excitedly. The guards opened the door and Vincent stepped inside. Saito squeezed my hand and together we walked inside to meet Saito's parents. "Your majesties, Saito has found his wife", said Vincent and gestured to me. Instantly the King and Queen's smiles dropped. "No", said the queen, "Absolutely not"! "Saito…her?! Really? The pheasant girl"?! asked the King. I gasped a bit and looked down. I didn't realize that I was still wearing my ripped and tattered clothing! Now Saito's parents will surely reject me, and I will have to go back to live with my step-mother and step-sisters! I looked desperately at Saito.

He squeezed my hand again, and said in a hard voice "Mother, Father, Louise is the girl that I have fallen in love with. I am old enough to make my own choices and I won't have you deciding my future for me. Louise is the one that I have chosen to marry and there is nothing you can do about it", he said. "But Saito…" said the queen. "Mother…you got the wrong impression of Louise that day at the marketplace. She comes from a very high family, and is very courteous and giving. The only reason why she is wearing these clothes and is looking poor is because of her step-mother. After her parents left this world, Louise was left in the care of her step-mother who abused and tortured her mentally, physically and emotionally but Louise stayed strong and put up with all that torture and abuse", said Saito.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I looked away from Saito. He squeezed my hand and stared hard at his parents. "Louise is very hard-working. Her step-mother made her do everything in the house yet she still endured all of it. If you don't accept Louise as your daughter-in-law it will be your loss…I'm still getting married to her", said Saito and clasped both of my hands in his. The King and Queen were quiet as they took in everything that Saito had just said, than the queen came towards me and took one of my hands in her own. "I'm really sorry sweetheart…I never should have called you all of those things that day", she said. I was surprised to see that she was crying. I placed my other hand on top of hers and said, "It's alright. I don't mind…I was hurt back then but…it doesn't matter anymore", I told her and smiled. The queen burst into tears and hugged me. I hugged her back, my own tears falling down my cheeks.

When we finally broke away, the king stepped up to me and said, "Please forgive me…I've made a terrible mistake", "Your majesty, I—", Saito's dad pulled me into a hug as well. I hugged him back and smiled at Saito, who smiled back. When Saito's dad finally let go of me, he and his wife looked seriously at each other, and then looked at us. "We have made our decision", said the queen. Saito grabbed my hand and I clutched at his. "Louise…", said the King. Saito and I held our breaths. "Welcome to the family", they said and smiled. Saito and I gasped, and then hugged each other tightly. Then we both hugged the king and queen. "I promise your majesties I will be the best daughter in law you ever had", I told Saito's mother and father. "Honey, you don't have to fall me your majesty anymore…you can call me Father-in-law, or Clarence", said the King patting me on the head as if I was a little girl, but I still nodded and curtsied. "And sweetie", said the queen pulling me into a hug. "You can call me mother-in-law…or Serenity", she said. We hugged for a bit, until we finally broke apart. I felt a strong motherly and fatherly aura emitting from them, and felt as if I was where I truly belonged for the first time in my life.

"We will have to begin the wedding preparations right away"! said the queen to the king. "You're right my dear, Vincent"! Vincent who had remained silent the whole time, said "Yes your majesties"? and ran up to the king and queen as Saito and I left their room. "The wedding will be tomorrow, are you fine with that darling"? asked the queen to us. Saito and I looked at each other shocked, but then smiled and nodded. "Great! Okay, now we will need decorations to be put up right away"! said Serenity as Saito and I left his parent's room and walked slowly to Saito's room, with our hands intertwined. "I can't believe we're getting married…and that too tomorrow"! said Saito. "Don't you want to get married to me"? I asked teasingly. "Of course I do"! said Saito and gave me a quick kiss.

We went into his room, and Saito showed me Del the talking sword that I had seen that day at the marketplace. We chatted for a while with him, and then kissed and got intimate for a while in the safety of his room. Saito then took me for a tour around the palace. I was going to be living there after all. "Oh, I want to show you something first", said Saito and led me to a door marked "Sunny". "Some of the guards found this little guy abandoned in a cardboard box so we decided to take him in", said Saito as he opened the door. I gasped as I saw the same puppy that I had seen that day when I had gone for a walk just two days before the ball. The puppy was sleeping on a puffy pillow and had a whole bed to himself with chew toys, food, and his own royal waiters and maids. There was a maid in the room now cleaning up the puppy's bed. She bowed and left when she had finished up. I noticed that my umbrella and my sweater that I had given to the puppy that day was in the room with him. Saito noticed me looking at them and he said, "We didn't know who those belonged to…we assumed that it belonged to the person who had left the dog", he said.

I gave a small laugh and said, "They belong to me. I left my sweater and umbrella when I had seen the puppy in the cardboard box. I couldn't bring him home because I was afraid of what my step-mother would do if she found him", I said. "Yeah I know…especially after what she did to that bracelet", said Saito. Sunny woke up when he heard us talk, and barked joyfully at us. We played with him for a while, and then resumed our tour when he had finally gone back to sleep. "Oh I almost forgot", said Saito as we walked back to his room. He dug out the flower bracelet that he had given to me on our date, and put it on my hand. "I got you another one when I found out what had happened to the one that I got you before", he said as I admired the bracelet on my wrist. "I was going to give it to you at the ball, but you ran off before I could", he said and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Thank you Saito, it is lovely…thank you", I told him, and smiled. He smiled back and tilted my chin up so that we were making eye contact. "S-S-Saito…people will see us…" I said, blushing. "So? They'll have to get used to it. We're going to be husband and wife soon", he said and then kissed me.

I reveled in the kiss and wrapped my arms around him, and tangled my fingers in his hair. I couldn't wait for the wedding tomorrow…In just a day I was going to be Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Hiraga.


	21. The Wedding

Chapter 21

The news that the prince was getting married spread fast throughout the town. Posters advertising the ball were immediately put up with the words Saito weds Louise on them and underneath a picture of Saito and Louise smiling happily at each other. Of course this announcement brought an outcry from among the girls who wanted to get married to Saito, but no matter what they did and how much they protested, their efforts were in vain. All across the villages and towns people began to prepare for the prince's wedding, buying the finest jewelry, clothing, and accessories to wear at the palace tonight. In the palace, preparations were also taking place…

**Saito**

I woke up at the crack of dawn, and began looking through my closet for a suit that I could wear for my wedding tonight. I had never been so excited to pick out clothes at all in my entire life. I picked some suits and held them up against myself and looked in the mirror to see how I looked, and tried on one suit after the other. I sighed when I realized that I had absolutely no fashion sense. I know, I thought as I grabbed my suits and made my way down the hall. "I'll ask my to-be -wife", I told myself as I made my way to Louise's room. Since we weren't married yet, my parents gave Louise a separate room to sleep in for the night…just in case I got naughty…if you know what I mean.

I knocked on Louise's door, and slowly opened it when she didn't answer. I walked slowly inside to see her sleeping beautifully with her pink hair sprawled around her on her pillow. I smiled and still couldn't believe that in just a few hours, this gorgeous angel would be mine. As I watched her sleep I realized how lucky I was to find someone like Louise to be my wife; I mean at the beginning I didn't even want to get married…but Louise changed that…she changed my entire life as soon as she came into it I thought as I remembered the day that we had first met and how she had slapped me and called me a pervert dog in heat. I smiled to myself, and laid the suits on her bed. Then I slowly crept towards her, and kissed her cheek.

She stirred a bit, and slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning", I said. She smiled at me. "I had a feeling that it was you", she said as sat up. We kissed for a bit and my hands placed themselves at her shirt buttons. She grabbed my hands and broke the kiss. "I'm not ready for that yet", she told me breathlessly. "Come on Louise…you were ready last time when I took your virginity how come you aren't ready for something as simple as this"? I asked her kissing her neck. "That time was different", she said as she twitched. "There's nothing different about what we were doing last time and what we are doing now", I told her and looked at her seriously. She sighed. "Saito, I'm really tired. Please, let's do this tonight after our wedding", she said. "But I can't wait that long", I told her. "Don't make me slap you", said Louise pushing me away. "Now is there something that you need? Or can I go back to sleep"? she asked me.

"Why do you want to sleep so badly"? I asked her. "Because this is the only time I ever got to sleep in. Before I was always up early making breakfast for my step-mother and step-sisters that I never got a chance to sleep in, and I was always so tired", said Louise. "Forget about them, you're staying here with me", I told her. "I know", she said and lay down again and closed her eyes. "Louise", I called her name. "What", she snapped without opening her eyes. "I need help with something", I told her. She sighed and got up. "What is it"? she asked me. I showed her my suits. "I don't know which one to wear", I told her. "Hmmmm", Louise examined the suits and then looked at me. "This black one would suit you very nicely", said Louise and she handed me the black suit.

"Thanks Louise, I couldn't have done it without you"! I said and kissed her on the cheek. She rolled her eyes playfully at me, and then closed her eyes and went to sleep. "Louise"? I said. She didn't move. "Louise"? I asked waving a hand in front of her face. She still didn't move. I picked up my suits and was about to leave but stopped and looked at her. I slowly put the suits down on the bed again, and pulled down the blanket and slowly began to unbutton her shirt. She woke up, and her hand went harshly across my face. "I told you…NO", she growled. "Y-Y-Yes sweetheart", I said and grabbed the suits and ran from her room. "Tonight", I told myself. "I would surely get her tonight".

**Louise**

I slept for another hour or so, and then woke up feeling rested. How dare Saito try to take advantage of me when I was sleeping?! This is a side of him that I never knew and I was secretly a bit excited and wondered what was going to happen tonight after the wedding. Was I going to get "punished"? I blushed and shook my head and sighed. It felt so nice not having to get up early to make breakfast and get criticized. There was a knock on the door. "Come in", I said. The door opened, and a maid came in and said, "Miss, your bath is ready", "Thank you", I said and smiled at her. The maid bowed and left. I got out of bed and stretched. Then I grabbed some clothes that Serenity had given to me the night before to wear until my stuff arrived from the mansion.

I went to the bathroom, and gasped when I saw how big it was. There was a large bath tub, an even bigger standing shower, a toilet, and a sink. The bathroom itself was really large with lots of room for moving around. I took of my clothes that I was wearing and sank into the bath. "Ahhhh I can't remember the last time I took a bath like this"! I sighed and relaxed into the bath. "I could get used to this", I told myself as I took in the scented bubbles and began to bathe. I let my thoughts wander, and thought about how life was going to be like living at the palace with Saito and his parents. It would be a lot better than living at the mansion for one thing I told myself as I got out of the bath tub and dried myself off.

At that same moment, Saito decided to come waltzing in. My face turned red, as he stood there gaping and staring at me. "P-P-P-P PERVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRT"! I screamed and threw things at Saito as he shouted his apologies and ran out the door. My face burned as I quickly put my clothes on. "Why didn't I lock the door"?! I asked myself. I went out of the bathroom and went into my room that Saito's parents had given me and sighed. "If this is how it's like when we aren't married…what's it going to be like when we are married"?! I asked myself and dried my hair with the towel. A maid came and told me that it was time for breakfast, and led me down to the breakfast table where the King, Queen….and Saito were waiting. I avoided making eye-contact with Saito as I sat at the breakfast table. I could tell that he was still shocked and embarrassed about the bathroom incident because I saw him blushing when I sat down. "Good morning mother in law, good morning father in law", I said. "Good morning honey, did you sleep well"? asked Serenity. "Very well, thank you", I said. The chefs arrived and laid our food down in front of us.

I had never seen food like this before…everything looked so royal and smelled delicious. It was simple foods like I had made at the mansion, like pancakes, waffles, fried bacon and eggs, but the chefs made it look so…so…elegant and divine. I took some waffles for myself and began to eat, and avoided Saito's eyes when he looked at me. "Louise honey, we are going to go to the mansion to get your things after breakfast", said the King. I looked up to look at the king, and saw Saito mouth "_I'm sorry_", "Okay father-in-law, thank you for letting me know", I told him, and gave Saito a small smile to let him know that his apology was accepted. I saw him relax, and begin to eat. "And don't forget Louise, right after you get back we need to start your wedding preparations. Your dress for example we need to get you one made, and also your hair", said the queen. "Yes, alright mother-in-law", I told her and smiled.

I was a bit excited because I never had a dress 'made', for me before unless my mother counts, but never professionally made. After breakfast, Clarence, some guards and I piled into a carriage and we sped off in the direction of the mansion. I was a bit afraid as to what my step-mother and step-sisters would do when they saw me and hoped that the King would come inside the mansion as well so that my step-mother wouldn't try anything in front of him. We finally came to a stop outside of my mansion. Thoughts of my step-mother and step-sisters came flooding back, and I was reluctant to get out of the carriage, but I remembered something important that I had to get, and got out of the carriage. We all walked up to the entrance, and the King rang the doorbell. The door was opened by Clarice, and her eyes widened when she saw me, the King and the guards.

"Hello there, we just came to pick up a few things that belong to Louise here", said the King. Clarice nodded mutely, and we stepped inside. "Where is your room dear"? asked the king. I pointed down the hall. "Down there, to the right", the guards went in the direction that my finger was pointing. The King turned to me and said, "Go and collect your precious memories", I smiled and nodded and went to my room. On the way there, I passed my step-mother. "YOU", she growled. I gasped. She was about to slap me, but at that moment a guard came out of my room and stared hard at her. She looked surprised to see him. "I'm just getting some things to take to the palace", I said meekly. "Oh, you're leaving for good then? Finally I won't have to put up with you anymore", said the step-mother and went into the hall where the king was.

I heard her say, "OH MY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"?! in a surprised voice. I laughed a bit and went into my room and grabbed the family photo album from underneath my pillow and the velvet pouch that had the dead flower bracelet in it. I looked at the new one on my hand, and wondered whether I should throw the old dead one out, but I decided against it. It was a memory of my first date with Saito and I wouldn't want to throw away something as precious as that. The guards emptied out my room, and placed everything in the carriage. I quickly went down the hall, and saw the king talking with my step-mother. "You are lucky I don't have you locked up for what you have been doing to my daughter-in-law all these years", I heard the King say. He suddenly noticed me, and smiled. "All set"? he asked me. I nodded, and we made our way outside and helped the guards pack the rest of the stuff in the carriage. Everyone got in, and the king gestured to me to get in the carriage as well. I turned and looked at the mansion again, but this time it was for the very last time and put one foot in the carriage to pull myself up, when I heard a sound. I turned in the direction of the sound…it sounded as if it was a cat…in pain… "Louise"? asked the King. "Is something wrong"? "I…", I began but stopped when the sound came again, this time more persistent.

I couldn't bear the sound anymore, and ran in the direction of it. "Louise"! I heard the king call, but I kept running and followed the source of the sound. It seemed to be coming from behind the mansion. I walked cautiously towards the sound, and gasped. It was Lucifer, and the white cat Angel who belonged to a neighbour. Lucifer had been behind the mansion this whole time... both of them were…how come I never saw them? Both cats looked as if they hadn't eaten, slept or been bathed in days, and Angel was in a worse condition then Lucifer. I realized at once that Angel was pregnant and was in labour. "Oh…" I breathed as I kneeled down. I heard the guards and the King run up behind me. "What's wrong honey"? asked the king. I picked up Angel. "We need to get to the palace, now", I said. The King looked at Angel and nodded. "Let's go"! he said and we all ran back to the carriage with Lucifer following us. We got in, and Lucifer jumped in onto the King's lap, and then we sped off in the direction of the palace.

**Saito**

After I had eaten breakfast I went to my room. I had wanted to go with Louise to get her things, but she left before I could go with her. I sighed as I went to my room and flopped onto my bed. "Just a few more hours until Louise is finally mine", I told Del. Del yawned, "Good morning", he said. "Nice of you to finally get up", I said. "Hey, I woke up when I heard Louise scream, but then I went back to bed. What was she doing screaming like that so early in the morning"?! asked Del. I didn't answer him as I remembered how I had walked in on Louise when she was in the bathroom…without any clothes on. I would have liked to stay there and take in her naked body, but she just had to kick me out. "I don't know why she made such a big deal", I told Del. "What are you talking about"? asked Del.

I was about to answer when I heard the front door of the palace burst in. "Mother-in-law"! I heard Louise call from down the hall. It sounded as if she was in a hurry…did something happen? I grabbed Del and went out to investigate. I saw my father running behind her calling, "Serenity, we have a situation". "What's going on"? I asked one of the guards who were following. "The Miss found a pregnant cat around her house", he answered and followed the King. I followed too. They were going into Louise's room, so I went in there as well. My mother came and looked at the white cat that Louise had laid on the bed. "Oh dear", she said. Then she called some maids, and nurses to bring some hot water and a towel, and then shoved us out of the room, and slammed the door shut in our faces. "Well that was rude", I said. "Well…this is a girl thing…", said the King. The maids and nurses came running and opened the door and ran inside. I noticed another cat run in behind them, whom I'm guessing is responsible for the state that the white cat is in. Every once in a while some maids and nurses would run out, grab something and run back inside. We heard the cat cry out in pain from time to time, and I cringed thinking about what was happening to that poor cat in there.

Then after what seemed like an eternity, we were allowed inside and saw the white cat with 9 kittens sucking the cat's milk and the other cat smiling and licking the white cat on her head. They both looked really happy, and I couldn't help feeling happy as well. "This is Lucifer", said Louise picking up the male cat. He belongs to my step-mother, but he ran away one day and I'm guessing he was spending all of his time with her. Apparently they were more than just friends", Louise said laughing. "We'll keep them here at the palace; obviously your step-mother has no sense on how to take care of a living thing. We will set up a room for them just like we did for Sunny", said the queen and soon enough the two cats and the nine kittens had a room for themselves in the palace. While my mother, father and the maids and nurses fussed over the cats, Louise and I had some time alone to ourselves.

"That was really nice of you what you did", I said to her. Louise laughed a bit. "What can I say, I'm an animal lover…although I love dogs more", said Louise as we passed by Sunny's room, she waved to him as he played with one of his chew toys in his room. He barked when he saw her and ran up to us. We kneeled down and played with him for a bit until he finally got bored and went exploring around the palace. Sunny was allowed to be out of his room and go around the palace as long as there were people around to watch him. "Listen Louise", I said as I took her into my room. "I'm really sorry about…you know…", I said. "It's fine Saito. I should have locked the door but I guess I was so excited about taking a bath in a giant bath tub that I forgot to", she smiled and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I can't wait for tonight…", I told her as I wrapped my arms around her. She smiled angelically at me and we slowly leaned in and kissed. I broke it and then ran my tongue around her lips; she opened her mouth. I was about to put my tongue in when the sound of my mother's voice made me jump.

"There you are Louise"! she said and pulled Louise away from me. Louise and I were blushing and my mother looked curiously at us. "What were you two doing"? she asked us teasingly. "Nothing", Louise and I said at the same time. My mother laughed but looked seriously at me. "Save it for tonight Saito, you and Louise can't see each other until the wedding", she said and pulled Louise out of my room. "Wait What"? I called after her. "You heard me! No seeing Louise until the wedding"! my step-mother answered as she disappeared down the hall with Louise. I sighed and flopped onto my bed. "Great. My wife is in the palace and I'm not even allowed to see her until the wedding", I muttered to myself. "But it will probably all be worth it", I said smiling to myself.

**Louise**

My mother-in-law led me back to my room where a bunch of ladies in waiting, tailors and make-up artists were waiting. "We already wasted a lot of time with the kittens, so we must get started now Louise! Here darling step up onto this stool", Serenity helped me up on to a stool that was waiting and then shut the door. Then she began to discuss what type of makeup I should wear and how I should style my hair. The tailor came up to me, and said "My name is Nancy. I'm a professional seamstress and I'm going to measure you up for your wedding dress", she said. "Hello", I said. Nancy then began to measure my arm length and width and then scribbled something's down on a notepad. Then she brought out a white cloth that I'm guessing was the wedding dress. She wrapped it around me styling the dress, and then pinned it into place. I had a hard time standing still because of all of the pins that she was poking into me, and she kept saying "Young lady _please_ stand still" "I'm trying", I muttered.

When Nancy had finally managed to pin the dress onto me, she stepped back and admired her work. Then she said, "Your highness"? and stepped back as my mother-in-law stopped picking out eye shadow colours, and came up towards me. "Hmm, I like it…the way you've designed it is wonderful Nancy", she said. "And the veil", Nancy stepped up and put a sparkling silver diamond studded tiara on my head with the veil protruding from it. "And for the finishing touch", said Serenity. She placed a necklace made of real pearls around my neck. "Oh …"! I breathed as I looked at it. "It used to belong to my mother, she gave it to me on my wedding, and now I'm giving it to you on your wedding", she said smiling. I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Thank you mother-in-law", I said. "It's beautiful", My mother-in-law nodded and put some earrings into my ears as well. "What do you think darling"? she asked me and turned me around so that I was looking at myself in the mirror.

I gasped. I almost didn't recognize myself…I looked so…rich…and royal…I was so used to wearing my old tattered clothing that I felt out of place in this dress, but I loved it at the same time. "It look's wonderful…thank you", I told Nancy and everyone else. "Glad you like it", said Nancy. "Now darling, let us see how you look with these on", said my mother-in-law and she waved over the ladies in waiting who applied the makeup on my face. My reaction was the same as the one with the dress; I really didn't recognize myself with all of the makeup on and the dress. "You look like a million bucks", said my mother-in-law. We all looked at my mother-in-law, and burst into laughter. "Now then, we are all set. Nancy just has to make the dress, and Louise you and I will go shopping for some slippers to wear", said my mother-in-law. She began to talk with the other people in the room, and I took of the veil and looked at myself in the mirror…Everything was all set.

**Saito**

I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror in the suit. Everything was all set for the wedding, and very soon Louise would be mine.

* * *

**THE WEDDING  
**The wedding was set to start at 7:00p.m. and people had already begun to arrive by 5:00p.m. and all the chatter was about who this mysterious Louise was, and why Saito was getting married to her of all people. The decorations were hung up, and the dinner was laid out along with the tables and chairs in the hall where the after party would take place.

** Saito**

I was in my room, all dressed up and ready to go. Louise and my mother had come back an hour ago after shopping, and she was taken straight to her room. I didn't even get a chance to see her; I guess I will just have to wait until I have to go to the altar. There was a knock on the door and I turned to see who it was. Guiche was coming in with Monty at his side. "Congratulations"! they both said at the same time. We laughed, and then Monty gave me a quick hug and Guiche gave me props. "Do you have the rings"? I asked him. Guiche dug out two small velvet boxes which contained the rings and showed them to me. "Okay, good", I said and sighed. My dad had made Guiche my best man, and the ring bearer...he was forgiven for what he had done that time when I had snuck out to spend the night with Louise, and was allowed in the castle again.

I was happy that I was getting married to Louise, but I was still a bit nervous…would she say 'no' at the altar when the priest asks her whether she'll accept me? Guiche noticed that I was tense and put an arm around me. "Relax", he said. "Everything will be fine", I looked at Guiche's smiling face and then at Monty. "Don't worry Saito…It's your first time going through this so obviously you'll be a bit nervous, but once the ceremony is over, it will all be a piece of cake", said Monty. "Mmm Cake…I'm in the mood for some wedding cake", said Guiche. Monty rolled her eyes, and I burst out laughing. I was glad that I had someone like Guiche with me right before the biggest moment of my life. It was nearing 7:00p.m. when Guiche and Monty had left. I decided to pay my soon-to-be-wife a little visit before heading down to the altar.

**Louise**

As soon as I had gotten home with Serenity, I was taken straight to my room where the ladies in waiting, the tailor and my mother-in-law fussed over me. After dressing me up for the wedding, I was left alone for a bit to have some time for myself. Even though I was getting married to Saito, I was still a bundle of nerves. It was my first time going through something like this, so I reassured myself that everything would be fine, and took some deep breaths to calm myself down. I stood in front of my mirror and looked at myself. My hair fell in curls down my back and the diamond tiara sparkled in the mirror. I admired my reflection for a bit, when I heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was my mother-in-law, I said, "Come in", and to my surprise Saito opened the door and came in. I let out a small gasp.

He stood there staring at me, his mouth open. "You look wonderful…absolutely amazing", he said to me. I smiled and blushed. "And you look pretty amazing yourself", I told him. He laughed and shut the door behind him, and then wrapped me in a hug. "Saito, you know that we aren't allowed to see each other right"? I asked him. "I know…", he said. "But…I just couldn't stay away", he slowly leaned into me. "Just think…in a few hours we are going to be husband and wife", he said and I closed my eyes. "Can't wait..." I murmured. Our lips were almost touching, when all of a sudden, there was another knock on the door. Saito flew into my closet as the door opened. "Ready Louise"? asked Serenity. "Oh um…yes mother-in-law…just a few last minute adjustments that I need to make", I told her. "Alright, but don't be too long", she said and left. I breathed a sigh of relief as she shut the door, and Saito came out of the closet.

"Guess I should head down to the altar now", said Saito. I nodded and smiled. "I love you", he said and kissed me on my forehead. "I love you too", I replied back. He smiled at me and left. I turned back to the mirror, and looked at myself again, and then made my way down to the altar.

**Saito**

I made my way to the altar, and walked down the hall where I stood and waited for Louise. Guiche was already there, and he gave me a reassuring nod. I sighed shakily and looked out at the sea of people that were staring at me. The girls that were present were all scowling at me. Some of them were smiling and clapping, some of them were frowning at me and I guess that they were jealous of me picking Louise instead of them. The priest arrived and stood at the altar. Any minute now Louise would be arriving, and as if on cue the door to the church slowly opened.

Louise walked in, her arm linked with my fathers. (INSERT ZERO NO TSUKAMIA I SAY YES WEDDING VERSION) Monty was following Louise holding her veil, and Louise looked absolutely wonderful in her white wedding dress as she walked down the aisle. People gasped in wonder and awe as they followed Louise with their eyes as she made her way to the altar where Guiche, the Priest and I were waiting. My father slowly let Louise's arm go, and sat down beside my mother when Louise was standing in front of me holding a bouquet of flowers. We smiled at each other, unable to believe that this was actually happening. The lights shone on Louise making her glisten and sparkle even more. The priest began to speak and I whispered, "You look beautiful Louise", making her blush. "Oh stop, you're just saying that", she whispered back. "I'm not", I whispered back and smiled. She smiled back her eyes sparkling. "Do you Saito Hiraga, take Louise as your lawfully wedded wife"? the priest asked me. I smiled at Louise and said, "I do", "And do you Louise, take Saito as your lawfully wedded husband"? Louise smiled back at me and said, "I do".

"May I have the rings"? asked the priest. Guiche handed them to the Priest, and he gave the ring that was meant for me to Louise to put on. She handed her bouquet to Monty, and put the ring on my finger. Then the priest handed me the ring that was meant for Louise, and I put it on her finger. Louise took the bouquet back from Monty, and clutched at it as she smiled brightly at me. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride", said the Priest, and Louise and I got locked in a kiss so sweet, passionate and long, and that the Priest had to clear his throat to get us to break it. We finally broke off smiling at each other. People stood up and cheered. I saw my mother crying and my father with an arm around her. I held Louise's hand as she threw the bouquet that she was holding, and watched as it landed in a very surprised Monty's hands. She looked shocked at the bouquet and then smiled at me and Louise.

Guiche swung an arm around Monty, and she blushed. After the wedding ceremony, people made their way to the banquet hall to have dinner. People came up to congratulate us before leaving and offer us their blessings.

**Louise**

I watched as people came up to us and gave us their blessings and handed me and Saito loads of gift bags. Blessed by countless smiling faces, words can't describe how happy I am. I sighed happily as I looked at Saito who was accepting gifts, and shaking hands with people. All of a sudden, I felt warmth above my head. I looked up and saw the ghost like figure of my mother that I had seen before I had gone to the ball. But there were three others with her…my father, and my sisters. "Congratulations", they said. "I'm jealous Louise, you got married before I did", said Cattelya. I laughed a bit as Eleanor said, "Im very happy for you Louise", I smiled at her, and said "Thanks". "May you and Saito always be happy together", said my mother. "Honey…I love you", said my father. Tears came into my eyes as they floated away. "I love you too", I whispered as I watched them disappear.

When everyone had finally left for the banquet, Saito turned to me and was shocked to see me crying. "Are you okay?! What happened?! What's wrong"?! he asked me worriedly. "Nothing, I'm fine", I said wiping my eyes. "I'm just…so happy right now", I said and smiled. He smiled back at me, and we shared another sweet kiss. "We should go to the banquet too you know…just in case people get any ideas", I said. Saito kissed me again, and ran his tongue from my cheek to my shoulder and back to my cheek again. I shuddered a bit at his touch. "I want to spend time with my wife", he told me, and leaned in to kiss me again, but I stopped him by putting a finger on his lips. He looked at me, confused. "You'll have to catch me first" I told him, and winked. Then I ran out of the altar. "Huh…? Hey! Louise"! I heard Saito call after me.

I ran but I wasn't fast enough, and he caught me by the time I had reached the hall. But I ran out of his grasp and ran into his room where he cornered me. Saito shut the door and locked it; then he strode towards me and picked me up like a princess and twirled around and then laid me on the bed, and then straddled me. "You're mine now", he said growling playfully. "I'm all yours", I told him, and then we kissed.

* * *

Leave me a review of what you guys think of this chapter. This story is going to come to an end soon!

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	22. Louise and Saito's wedding night

Chapter 22

**Louise**

Saito and I continued to kiss, breaking off for air now and then. "Saito", I breathed as he kissed me again…but a sudden knock on the door made us both jump. We broke the kiss and looked at the door. "Your highnesses"? said the voice. It was Vincent. "Ignore him", said Saito and kissed me again, hard. I kissed him back, but it was getting hard to breathe because of the way that Saito was kissing me. The knock came again, and I broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "Your highnesses I know you two are in there…The King and Queen request your presence in the banquet for dinner", said Vincent. "We'll be right there"! I called. Saito glared at me, "I told you to ignore him. Now we have to go to the banquet", he said getting up off of me. "What's the big deal Saito? I mean we still have the whole night ahead of us to continue", I said as I got up off the bed and opened the door.

Vincent stared at us, and then bowed and left. "Come on", I said. Saito sighed. We clasped hands and made our way to the banquet hall for dinner. When we arrived there, people had already seated themselves and were eating away. "There you are"! said Serenity. She pulled me and Saito up onto the stage, and cleared her throat. "Ahem… Ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom have finally arrived. You may now get your pictures taken with them", the Queen said and then hugged me and Saito and then scurried off of the stage. People began flashing their cameras, and sat on the stage with us to get their pictures taken. This went on for quite a while, and I thought that I would be permanently blind because of the bright flashes that were emitting from the guests' cameras. Finally people slowly went back to eating dinner. "Here you are your highnesses", said Guiche and Monty handing us our dinner plates.

"Just where were you two"? asked Monty as she winked at us. I blushed a bit and looked at Saito. He blushed too and suddenly became interested in his dinner. "We…were…spending some time together", I said. Guiche and Monty laughed a bit. "Aw Saito, save it for until after the guests leave", said Guiche. Saito and I nodded meekly, and began to eat. "Oh wait"! cried Monty and stopped me from putting the spoon in my mouth. I looked confusedly at her along with Saito. "You two are husband and wife now, you two should be feeding each other", said Monty. "Of course! I thought you two knew that"? asked Guiche. "Of course we know that", said Saito and he picked up his spoon and brought it towards me. I slowly ate from his spoon, and then I did the same with mine. "Awwwwww", said Guiche and Monty. As soon as they had said that, the guests crowded around us again, and began flashing pictures of us.

"I can see why you were so reluctant to come here", I whispered to Saito. "Yep", he said. Desserts arrived at that moment, and the guests all began serving themselves. The queen came up to us and hissed, "if you had come earlier, then you wouldn't have missed dinner", and then yanked the plates out of our hands. Then she shoved some desserts into our hands and said, "Eat these instead", "Hey mom, where's dad"? asked Saito. The queen got a disgusted look on her face, and pointed. We looked in the direction that his mother was pointing at and saw the King drinking with his friends. "Come on Louise, let's go have a drink", said Saito and he stood up. "Oh no, you will do no such thing. You two are to stay here. I can't handle more than one drunkard", she said plopping Saito back down and left throwing her hands up in the air. Saito watched her go, and then stood up. "Saito, your mother said no", I told him.

"Come on Louise. One drink won't hurt", said Saito and he left. I sighed as I saw him pour what looked like white wine into two glasses and then came back and handed me a glass. He sat down beside me and began to drink. "Ahhh", he said. "Much better", he continued to drink. I looked curiously into the class at the clear liquid. "Saito…what exactly is this"? I asked him cautiously. "It's vodka. Drink up", he said finishing his glass, and then looking at me. I took a sip, and immediately spit it out. "It tastes horrible"! I cried. "Aw come on Louise, you're acting as if you've never drank in your life", he said. "I haven't"! I cried. Saito looked shocked at me. "Never"?! he asked me. I shook my head and handed the glass back to him. "Here", I said and then turned away from him and crossed my arms. Saito shrugged, and drank mine up too.

When the guests began to leave, Saito and I were finally allowed down from the stage. We said good-bye and thanked the guests for coming. The queen sighed and slumped into a chair as soon as everyone left. She smiled and said, "Congratulations to the both of you, I have a little surprise for you two as well", she said and stood up. "Please clean this place up", said the queen to the butlers and maids that were standing there. "Yes your majesty", they said. "And Vincent", said the queen. "Yes your majesty"? he asked coming up to her. "Take Clarence to our room…it's too late for him", said the queen and we turned to see the King in a drunken slumber. "Yes your majesty", Vincent nodded. "Now, come with me", Serenity said to us and pulled us out into the hall. We walked and walked and walked. "Mother…how much further is this surprise"? asked Saito. "We are here", said the queen and we were outside a large front door. She pushed open the doors to reveal a huge King sized bed and an even bigger room. "This is where you two will stay from now on…well until you move out", said the queen. Saito and I looked at her, shocked.

"You can thank me with grand-children", said the queen and left. Saito and I stared at her as she made her way down the hall. "You don't suppose…that she knows…what we do when we spend time with each other do you"? asked Saito. I shook my head. "No idea", I said. We stared down the hall for a moment, than Saito said "I have to get Del, I'll be right back. You can go freshen up", he said and left. I nodded and then went inside. The room was big, but the bed was bigger…did mother-in-law give us this room for a reason? I thought. I shook my head and closed the door.

* * *

**Wedding Night**

**Saito**

I brought Del back to the room that my mother had given us and opened the door. Louise was sitting on the bed and brushing her beautiful hair. This was it; there was no stopping me now. Tonight, Louise was all mine. She saw me and smiled as I leaned Del against the dresser table. "Hello my beautiful wife", I said as I walked towards her and sat on the bed beside her. She blushed a bit and looked away. She was still wearing her wedding dress but she had taken off her tiara, and her shoes. I leaned in and kissed her, my tongue in her mouth. We kissed each other, our tongues battling each other in our mouths until we finally broke off.

I kissed her neck and she wrapped her fingers around my neck as I began licking her neck. With my free hand, I began rubbing her legs stopping at her private area. "Saito…how many children do you want"? she asked as I kissed her again. I broke it off and smiled at her, "hmmm let's see…I'd like to have about 9 kids", I said mischievously. "Whatever makes you happy", she said blushing. I laughed, and we kissed again our tongues playing with each other's. I unbuttoned my tux and let Louise run her hands over my body. We continued to kiss, until I broke off and said, "Louise…you're wet…", She blushed and looked away. "I know…too soon…", she said in a shaky voice. "Let me help you with that", I said and pulled up her dress so that her panties were showing.

She gasped a bit, and blushed. I began rubbing her again with my hands, and felt her getting more wet. "S-S-Saito…", she breathed tangling her fingers in my hair as I kissed and licked her cheek. I felt her come a bit through her panty and she moaned. I tried to control myself but her expressions and her voices that she was making were making me hard. I stopped my hands, and she looked at me confused. "Saito"? she asked me. I stepped off the bed, and kneeled down on my knees and looked at her. She looked at me, realization settling in. "Saito…b-b-be gentle…p-p-please", she said in a shaky voice. I nodded and said, "How can you think that I won't be gentle with you"? I asked her a bit shocked. She looked at me worriedly, and squeezed her eyes shut. I leaned up and kissed her cheek, and then kneeled back down. I spread her legs, and took off her panty, and then I leaned in and then began licking her between her legs. I felt her shudder, and she began to close her legs, but I held them away and she kept twitching as I stimulated her clit with my tongue. "S-S-S-Saito…I…I…I…!" she said, but I didn't stop. I then used my fingers inserting one finger at a time until she finally came with a small scream, into my hand. She breathed heavily as I took in all of her soul juices.

I looked up at her and saw that she was blushing. "I…I'm sorry", she said. I looked at her confused; "What for"? I asked her. "I came too fast", she said in a small voice. I almost laughed out loud, but I just smiled and sat up on the bed again and kissed her. "That's fine with me", I said. "It's what makes you so cute", I said, and she smiled and blushed. "Now, where were we"? I asked her. She smirked at me, and then laid me down on the bed. "Angel"? I asked her. "I don't like one-sided love", she said and got on top of me and kissed me. I was a bit shocked and pleased at the same time, and kissed her back. This was a side of her that I never knew…I guess she is more possessive then I thought I thought to myself as we broke our kiss.

Then she took off my suit and tie completely and ran her hands over my chest again, and then used her delicate little tongue to lick my chest. I twitched as I felt her tongue roam over my chest, and sighed in pleasure. I had not known that Louise was like this…but it's not as if that I didn't like it. Suddenly, I began to get naughty. I pushed her back so that she was lying down on the bed looking up angelically at me. "What's the matter? Couldn't take it"? she asked me. I growled playfully, and then kissed her again. Then I pulled her up and unzipped her dress from the back. She gasped, her possessive attitude gone. "N-No", she said placing her arms over her chest. "Come on Louise, I let you do that to me…the least you can do is let me do the same", I told her. She looked away, and sighed. "They aren't good enough for you", she said.

"What do you mean? I haven't even seen them yet"? I asked her as I had a sudden flashback to the bathroom incident. She shook her head. "I've seen the way you look at other girls' chests…and you're practically drooling", she said. I was saddened that she thought that I liked any other girl besides her and also a bit shocked that she noticed me sneaking glances at other girls. "Louise…I know that I look at other girls, but the truth is…YOU'RE the only one for me so another girl won't suffice", I said. She slowly looked at me, her eyes watering. "It's the truth", I told her. She wouldn't remove her hands, but after what seemed like eternity, she finally removed her hands, letting her dress fall revealing her in her bra. I cleared my throat. She looked at me. I gestured to her bra with my head. With trembling hands she reached behind her back.

"Don't look", she whimpered. I closed my eyes, but peeked just a bit to see her bra fall revealing her chest. She was flat chested, and they were no match for the bigger ones that I glance at…but they were perfect for me. "Louise…" I said, and she flinched. "They're beautiful", I said. She slowly looked at me through watery eyes and said, "Really"? I nodded and smiled at her. "Really". She smiled, a huge grin placing itself on her face, and she removed her hands to reveal her chest fully. I lay down on top of her again, and took in her chest. Then I began tonguing one, and playing with the other with my finger making her squirm, twitch and whimper. She wrapped her hands around my neck as I continued to fondle with her chest until they were erect solid.

She was breathing heavily, and looked at me. I kissed her again, and she kissed me back.

**Louise**

As Saito and I kissed I felt something hard press against me. I broke the kiss and looked at him. He looked embarrassed as he looked down…I'm guessing that he felt it too. We looked at each other, and I grinned at him. "Want me to help"? I asked him. He looked at me, blushing. I unbuttoned his dress pants and he pulled them down, and tossed them away. I laid down again, and spread my legs as he positioned himself at my entrance. Saito looked at me, "I'm sorry, it's just that—", "It's okay. I'm the cause of it, so the least I can do is do something to help you out", I said smiling at him. He smiled back at me. "Thanks Louise", he said. "J-Just be gentle", I told him. Saito nodded. "I always am", he said.

He then slowly pushed into me, and I felt the pain again. It was worse than before because I had been away from Saito for so long, that my body wasn't used to Saito's penetration. Tears sprang into my eyes as he slowly thrust himself in and out of me. I clenched my fists and squeezed my eyes shut. I think that Saito noticed that I was in pain, because I felt him kiss my lips, and I kissed him back and began to relax into pleasure. Saito gently rocked me up and down as we kissed and tongued each other, saliva dripping down our chins. We continued to kiss, as Saito moved one of his hands to my chest. I broke the kiss and gasped as he played and fondled with them. "S-S-S-Saito…"! I breathed. "Shhh", he whispered into my ear as he continued to rock me up and down.

He then kissed and licked my cheeks and neck as his thrusts became faster and harder. I began to feel pain again, and whimpered. Saito kissed my tears away and kept kissing and licking me until we finally reached our climax. "S-S-Saito…I…I…I…"! I puffed. "Louise…I…I think I'm going to…!" Saito began to pull himself out, but I wrapped my legs around him and stopped him. "Louise"?! he asked me worriedly. "Don't pull out! You want children don't you"?! I asked him. Saito stared in shock at me. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as we came. Saito went stiff as he arched his back. We both remained still as we breathed heavily. Then Saito slowly pulled himself out and looked worriedly at me. "Are you okay sweetie"? he asked me. I breathed heavily, and nodded.

We sat in silence for a moment breathing heavily. Then Saito looked at me and said, "Want to give it another go"? "In a bit…just let me rest for some time", I told him. He nodded. I was shaken up a bit because of what had happened just now, and I felt Saito's juices dribble down my legs. I shuddered a bit at the sensation, and saw Saito looking at me anxiously. "Are you sure you're okay"? he asked me. I nodded and sighed. "Let's do it again", I said and winked. He smiled at me. I spread my legs again, and shrieked happily, as Saito pushed himself into me again, and rocked me up and down. This time his moves were more aggressive and hard, and I was reluctant to tell him to stop. I let out little cries as Saito thrust into me. He kissed my cheeks and lips and continued his pleasurable movements.

**Saito**

I noticed to myself that I was going faster than I had intended to. I looked at Louise's face, which was scrunched up into something that was between pain and pleasure. I wanted to slow down, but at this point I wasn't sure I could. I continued thrusting into her, faster and harder and I heard her moan and yell in pain, and I was feeling bad for the pain that I was putting her through but at the same time all of that was turning me on even more. I continued to thrust into her, until we finally came again, much quicker this time. I muffled our screams, by placing my mouth on Louise's. Our tongues explored each other's mouths, and we kissed and licked each other, lost in our own world. We finally broke off nearing air loss, and looked lovingly at each other.

We sat breathing heavily, trying to regain our breath. After we had regained our breath, I said "Hey Louise, I want to try something". "What"? she asked me. I took her hand and pulled her up so that she was on her knees, then I brought her towards my d*ck and made her sit down on it. She gasped a bit as my d*ck went into her. This gave me the opportunity to thrust into her again, and she tangled her fingers in my hair as I rocked her body up and down on my d*ck. I chewed and fondled her chest with my teeth and tongue and she let out gasps of pleasure. "S-Saito…more…please"! she called. I smirked at her, and increased my speed even more from what it was before. She cried out and moaned in pleasure and I adored the facial expressions that she made. She rubbed her hands over my bare chest, and I continued to fondle and kiss her. We went at this until we finally reached our point, and came our screams muffled by our kiss.

We broke off, and fell backwards onto the bed breathing heavily. "W-W-We did it…", said Louise. "Yeah…", I said breathing heavily. "We finally consummated our love", I told her and she smiled at me. We were now officially husband and wife. I leaned into Louise and kissed her again. She yawned and pulled the blanket up around us. "Good night…my sweet prince", said Louise. "Sleep well my princess", I said, and we kissed again, before we finally fell asleep.

* * *

**The next morning…**

Louise and I joined mother and father at the breakfast table. As soon as we sat down, my mom and dad looked at each other and gave each other looks. Louise and I looked at them. "Is something wrong"? I asked. They remained silent, but they smiled at each other. I saw my dad trying to hide his laughter. The chefs arrived and set down our breakfast. My parents served themselves and began to eat, all the while glancing at each other. "Will someone tell me what's going on"? I demanded. My parents looked at each other again, and looked at us snidely. "Oh nothing…let's just say that we heard some…interesting noises from your room last night", said my father. Louise and I stared at my parents, shocked; and then at each other. "I can't believe I'm going to be a grand-mother so soon"! squealed my mother. "Mother…were you eavesdropping"? I asked her.

My mother's smile vanished, and she looked away. "Mother"? I asked. She cleared her throat. "Son…well…um…I wouldn't call it that…", she said. I buried my face in my hands as Louise blushed. "MOTHER, I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY PRIVATE AFFAIRS"! I shouted. "Oh calm down Saito, it's not all bad", she said. "YES IT IS"! I shouted again. "Alright! Then I guess you won't want these"? my mother dug out some tickets out of her dress pockets. Louise and I stared at the tickets. "What are those"? I asked. "They're plane tickets to Paris. For your honeymoon, for two nights at the—", the tickets were snatched out of my mother's hands by Louise. "No way…for real?! PARIS?! That's the most romantic city in the world! Oh Saito we have to go! Can we"? Louise looked at me, her eyes sparkling. "Consider this an apology for what your mother and I did last night", said my father. I gaped at him. "YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING TOO"?! I said not believing my ears. "Saito pleaaaaaaase"? Louise asked me.

"Anything to make you happy dear", I said and smiled at her. Louise got the biggest smile ever on her face. "Yay! We're going to Paris! When is our flight"? she asked my mother. "Tonight actually, you better pack your bags"! she said laughing. "I'm going to start right away"! Louise said, and zoomed from the table, with the tickets still in her hand. I looked at my parents. "You may be perverts….but I love you guys", I said smiling. My parents glared at me, but the laughed. I laughed too, and then left the table to join Louise in packing.


	23. Honeymoon Day 1

Here it is! The Long awaited Honeymoon Chapter

* * *

Chapter 23

**Louise**

I literally spent the whole day packing, not stopping even once. I packed everything that I would need for a two night stay in Paris including my family-photo album. I was so excited that I was going to Paris! And that to with Saito! I had never been to Paris my entire life and had wanted to go there ever since I was little, but now my dream was finally coming true! I finished packing and looked at the brochure that my mother-in-law had given us. There were wonderful sights to see, amazing places to go, breath taking views and 5 star restaurants! I absolutely couldn't wait for the flight tonight.

**Saito**

I packed everything that I would need for a two night stay in Paris. I took binoculars that I had since when I was a kid and me and Guiche used to spy on people. I knew that Paris was where the hot girls were…not that Louise wasn't hot but…the binoculars could come in handy. I packed in all of my clothes and colognes and zipped my suit case shut. Everything was all set. "Have fun buddy", said Del. "You're coming with me", I said looking at Del. "Really? Are you sure"?! he asked. "Of course, you're my partner. It would hurt me to leave you behind", I said. "Awww your so sweet", said Del. "Yeah, don't push it", I said and he laughed.

OOO

We were all set and ready to go. After dinner, we got ready to go to the airport and instead of taking the carriage; we would take the car…just so people wouldn't mob us as soon as they see the royal carriage at the airport. Vincent and some butlers loaded our luggage into the trunk, and then we piled in along with my parents. "Take care of yourselves you two, don't get into any funny business", said my mother glaring at me. "Mom, I'm old enough to take care of myself and Louise, you don't need to worry", I said. "It's not you I'm worried about", said my mother looking at Louise. "Mother-in-law, as long as Saito is there with me, I have nothing to worry about", said Louise. "See"? I asked my mother. She rolled her eyes as my father laughed; then we drove off towards the airport. "Oh Louise, it's going to be cold during the plane ride so here", My mother dug in her purse until she pulled out a shawl and handed it to Louise.

"Thank you mother-in-law", said Louise wrapping it around herself. "What about me? Don't I get anything"? I asked hopefully. "Yes. You get this", said my mother and turned around in her seat and pinched my cheek, hard. "Owww"! I whined. "Don't let anything happen to my precious Louise, do you hear me"? "You're acting as if you don't trust me with Louise", I said rubbing my sore cheek. "I don't", said my mother. I stared at her, shocked. "Now Serenity, Don't fret Louise will be fine Saito is my son after all I taught him everything he needs to know", said my dad. "Thanks Dad, at least you have some faith in me", I said.

There was a moment of silence, and then we all laughed. The rest of the car ride passed along in silence. It was really dark when we had finally reached the airport, and our flight was in 10 minutes. The airport was well lighted, providing lighting for us as we parked. Louise and I quick got out of the car and hugged my parent's good-bye. We grabbed our luggage and walked inside the airport. We confirmed our flight with the people at the airport, and then made our way to the plane. We put our luggage on the racks and they went through the metal detectors without causing a beep. But as soon as we stepped through the metal detectors, the alarm started beeping. Louise grabbed my arm as the guy who was there gave us a look. "Excuse me but, you need to take that thing off", said the man to me.

I realized that I had Del swung around my shoulder in his scabbard. I couldn't take him out! If they saw a weapon they would surely take us into custody and we would miss our flight! I thought desperately of something as the guy approached us. "Cute little girl you got there…is she your wife"? he asked me. I looked at him disgustedly as Louise trembled beside me. I pulled her behind me, and said "Excuse me for a moment sir", and pulled Louise out of there. "Saito, where are we going? Our luggage!" she yelled. "Shhh, they won't let me take Del if they see that he's a sword…I need to think of something fast"! I said as I looked desperately at my watch. There was only 5 minutes left!

I wracked my brain as hard as I could to think of something, and then I noticed Louise clutching the shawl that my mother had given her and a light bulb went off. "Louise, quick give me your shawl", I said. "Huh"? she said. I yanked it from her and wrapped it around Del. "What are you doing"? Del and Louise asked me. "You'll see", I said and wrapped Del completely until it looked as if I was holding a baby. Louise looked confused until she finally got it. "Oh I see"! she said. I shoved Del at her and said, "Here, come on let's go"! I grabbed her hand and checked my watch. 3 minutes left. We ran back to where our luggage was and the detector beeped again. I swore as the guy came running towards us. I grabbed our luggage and we high tailed it out of there.

Louise and I ran as if our lives depended on it. We heard the man yelling behind us but we didn't stop or didn't turn around. We finally reached the portal to go to our plane with 1 minute to spare. "Hurry! It's about to take off"! she said. I gave her the tickets and we ran inside. Once we were inside the plane, I relaxed a bit. Louise and I found our seats and put our luggage away into the compartments above. "Sorry buddy, enjoy the ride", I told Del as I loaded him into the compartment. Louise and I sank into our seats and sighed. All of a sudden, the man who was chasing us burst in. Louise gasped and I quickly shoved the plane's window open and pretended to be looking outside it, using my arms to block us from the man. We held our breaths as the man looked this way and that, and then finally left the plane. Louise and I sighed again and relaxed into our seats and waited for others to arrive. I was sitting beside Louise, on her left when a guy who was about my age came and sat down beside Louise on her right side and winked at her.

Louise gave him a very forced smile and inched away from him. "Rotten creep", I muttered. The captain began to speak telling us that we would be landing in Paris by tomorrow morning at the very least and thanked us for choosing this airline to travel with. The seatbelts sign came on, and Louise and I strapped on our seatbelts as the plane's engines began to start up. The plane began riding on the runway until it gained speed and pulled itself up into the air. Louise grabbed my hand as the plane took flight and I put a hand on hers and smiled. "It's okay, I'm here", I told her and she smiled. The TV screen that was mounted up began to show a map of the route that the plane was travelling. After a while, the flight attends began serving dinner. Louise and I had gotten the vegetarian meal and we began to eat shortly after it arrived. Louise spooned some rice into my mouth, and I fed her some raw vegetables. We smiled at each other and laughed. "Hey, can I try some"? asked the guy sitting next to Louise and he leaned in, his mouth open. "Um…er…I…", said Louise. "She's not interested, leave her alone"! I snapped. The guy shrugged and went back to eating. "Retard", I muttered under my breath. After we ate, the TV played a movie and I put on my head phones and watched it.

Soon, the lights that were on the plane went out and Louise quickly fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. I pulled the blanket out that was meant for her from the seat in front of us and draped it over her, and then did the same with mine. I didn't fall asleep right away, I continued watching the movie; it was a romantic comedy and it was funny seeing the guy trying to get the girl. The guy who was sitting beside Louise was also watching and he was laughing uncontrollably. I rolled my eyes at him. It was a while before I realized how cold it was…maybe because we were over the ocean I thought as I opened the window a bit and looked down. We were really high up and the ocean looked really cold, dark, and uninviting. I shuddered and closed the window and took off my head phones and focused on the beauty sleeping next to me.

I smiled as I ruffled her hair, and then laid my head on hers and then fell asleep. I woke up again a few hours to find that it was already morning. Some people were still sleeping including Louise and that pervert sitting next to her. I noticed that the dude had his hand near Louise's leg and I felt anger boil up inside of me. He had tried to take advantage of her while I was asleep. Of course he would I fell asleep before he did! Who knows what he did to Louise without me knowing? I glared at him and saw Louise stir awake. I quickly directed my attention to hers, and smiled at her as she yawned. "Good morning", I said. "Good morning", she replied and we quickly leaned in and gave each other a soft kiss. I opened the window to see where we were so far, and Louise and I looked out of it. It looked like we were flying over Paris already. "I can't believe we're finally here"! Louise squealed. I laughed at her excitement.

The flight attendants served breakfast, and pretty soon everyone was awake by that time…including…the creep. Louise and I began to eat.

**Louise**

I could hardly contain myself as I ate; I was so excited for the plane to land. Saito noticed my excitement and laughed, his eyes sparkling. "Hey Louise, try some of the French toast its amazing"! said Saito. "Really"? I asked and took a bite of my own. "Mmm you're right"! I said. "Mind if I try"? asked the guy sitting beside me. He leaned in again, and placed his hand on my thigh. I let out a small yelp. "THAT. IS. IT. I'VE HAD ENOUGH ABOUT YOU"! said Saito. He unbuckled his seatbelt; unbuckled mine, and then pulled me up and plopped me down on his seat and he sat down on mine and crossed his arms. People stared at us. The guy was now sitting beside Saito shrugged, and continued eating.

"I just wanted to try some", he muttered as Saito glared at him. I sighed as I went back to eating my breakfast. Our honeymoon hadn't even started yet and Saito was already picking fights with people. I was really eager for the plane to land and after what seemed like forever, it finally landed in Paris's airport. As soon as we landed, Saito grabbed our luggage from the compartments above and grabbed my hand; and ran out of the plane before the guy who Saito yelled at could follow us. When we had finally gotten out of the airport, we stood at the entrance holding hands and wondered what Paris had in store for us. "Where's the guy that was supposed to take us to our hotel"? asked Saito out loud. As if on cue, a car pulled up and an old man hopped out. He ran a cloth over his sweaty forehead and approached us.

"I'm guessing it's him"? I asked as the man came up to us. "Hello there, Rodney is my name. So sorry for being late, I got held up at the hotel. You two must be Louise and Saito, the newlywed couple", he said and smiled at us, as we smiled at each other. "Now then, let's get your luggage into the trunk", he said. Rodney took hold of our luggage and Saito helped him load it into the trunk, then we piled into the car and drove off towards the hotel. "Which hotel are we staying in exactly"? Saito asked Rodney. "You and your wife will be staying in one of Paris's finest hotels…the 7 Eiffel Hotel Paris. Your room consists of one master bedroom, and two open space rooms which you can use for extra luggage or as a guest room if you'd like. Each room offers spacious dressing facilities, LCD TV, air conditioning, mini-bar, in room safe, a bath room that comes equipped with everything, and of course, room service", answered Rodney. "And it's all been paid for by your parents", he added.

"The hotel room sounds amazing, too bad we are only staying for two days", I said. "You're telling me, I don't even know whether we will have time to go around Paris and take in all of the sights", said Saito. "Oh not to worry, there will be plenty of time for that", said Rodney. I looked out the window at the passing scenery of Paris France while Saito chatted with Rodney. Everything looked so beautiful, so romantic…I couldn't wait for my honeymoon to begin. We had reached our hotel, and Rodney led us inside the lobby. "I'm also the concierge so anything you need just let me know", said Rodney as he opened up a book and had Saito and I sign beside our names. He rang a bell, and a bellboy came running up to us. "Take Mister and Mrs. Hiraga's luggage up to room 201 please", said Rodney. The bellboy nodded and grabbed our luggage and quickly took the elevator up to our room.

"Here you are", said Rodney and he handed me the room key. "Your room is on the second floor, just take the elevator", he said. Saito and I thanked him, and then went into the elevator and pressed the 2 button. "I still can't believe we're here", I said squeezing Saito's arm. "I'm going to make this the best honeymoon ever for you my sweetie", said Saito as he kissed my cheek. I giggled and wrapped my arms around him. "You better", I said. "Oh I will", he said tilting my chin up, and we kissed. We reached our floor, and found the bellboy waiting by our room. "Thanks", said Saito and gave him a tip. The bellboy left, and Saito and I took our luggage into our room. Saito and I both gasped as we took in the room; it was exactly like Rodney had described but it looked much better in person. We went around and explored the room a bit, and then Saito decided to start unpacking. "I'm just going to take a quick shower, I'll be out soon to help you", I told Saito. "No problem", he said and began unpacking. I went to the bathroom and stepped into the standing shower. It was big enough for two people and I had a sudden vision of Saito coming in with me. I blushed and shook my head and began showering.

"Paris…the city of lights…the city of love…I can't wait to go around and see what it has to offer"! I sighed as I shampooed my hair and then rinsed. I was about to re shampoo my hair when the door to the shower stall opened. I yelped as I felt the cold draft hit my naked body and saw Saito standing there, undressed with a smirk on his face. "Mind if I join you"? he asked me. I blushed and nodded and Saito came inside the shower stall. Pretty soon, we were lost in our own world. After we had "showered", Saito left the hotel with Rodney to see whether he could find a car to rent so that we could drive around Paris, leaving me to unpack the rest of the things that were left to be unpacked. I sighed as I unpacked the rest of our luggage that we brought, and found Del still wrapped up. "Del"! I said and took off the shawl that he was wrapped in. "Oh thank goodness, it was so stuffy underneath all of that", he said coughing. "Where's Saito"? he asked me.

"Oh, he left to see whether we could—", There was a sudden series of crashing noises and bumps and bangs from outside the hotel room. I set Del down, and went towards the door and opened the door to see…the same guy who had been flirting with me on the plane! He looked at me in surprise as he picked up his luggage. "Hey"! he said. I stared in shock at him unable to register the fact that the perverted guy was going to be our neighbour…for TWO DAYS! "I believe we weren't properly introduced, my name is Johnathan", he said dropping his luggage and holding out his hand. I glared at his hand, and then at him. He laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything and I'm sorry about what happened on the plane back there, I mean that guy acted as if you two were married or something—", "We are married, and that guy is my husband, Saito", I said in a hard voice showing him my wedding ring. He stared at shock at my wedding ring and then at me.

"Whoa, I'm so sorry. If I had known I never would have—", "Yes you would", I said breaking him off. Johnathan scratched his head and gave me a sheepish smile. "yeah I still would have", he said. I scowled at him and turned to go back inside. "He's very lucky though, to have a wife like you", said Johnathan. I looked at him, and felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. "You're very beautiful", he said stepping up close to me. I stepped away from him and said, "Don't even think about it. Saito will be back soon and if he sees you he will break your neck", I said and crossed my arms across my chest and turned to go back inside my room. "Wait, do you mind helping me unpack"? he said gesturing to his luggage. "Uh…no I'm not that stupid", I said. "Come on, I won't take advantage of you", he said a bit exasperatedly. I glared at him, and then walked into my room and slammed the door shut, hard. "What was that all about"? Del asked me.

"Don't ask", I said and continued to unpack.

**Saito**

I had finally managed to find a store that sold cars in Paris and was able to rent one with Rodney's help partly because I didn't understand a bit of French. After I had rented the car, Rodney and I drove back to the hotel. I could not wait to take Louise out on a tour of Paris tonight; it was even more beautiful at night because everything was lighted up to give it a royal and colourful look which I'm sure Louise would enjoy. I gave Rodney the keys so that he could park the car, and then I took the elevator up to my room. I realized on the elevator ride up that I had left the keys to the hotel with Louise, so I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer when I had gotten there. "Louise? It's me Saito", I said and waited.

All of a sudden, the door next to ours opened and my jaw dropped when I saw who it was…that same dude who was flirting with Louise! "You, what are you doing here"? I asked him in a voice as cold as ice. "Oh! You must be Saito! Sorry about all of that back there on the plane", the guy said laughing. "Wait…how do you know my name"? I asked him. "Oh, I met your wife, Louise. She's really pretty you know and I have to say I'm kind of—", I grabbed him by the collars and glared daggers at him. "You met her? Or did you _do_ something to meet her"? I asked him. "Uh, I met here right here when I was unpacking my stuff", the guy said pointing to the door behind him. "Listen, if you as so much lay a finger on Louise, I swear I will break your arms and legs", I said threateningly. The guy stared in shock at me and then said, "I'll uh…keep that in mind", he said. I did not let go of him, and he looked away nervously.

"Could you um…let go of me please"? he asked. I slowly let go of him, but I didn't stop glaring at him. "I promise I won't lay so much as a hand on her. Come on, let's put all of this behind us and start over anew, my name is Johnathan", the guy said holding out his hand. I smacked his hand away. "Remember this", I said pointing at him and then we both turned to see Louise standing in front of the door of our room. "Saito…"? she said. I glared at Johnathan, and then went inside with Louise and then slammed the door shut. **(Poor door lol)** "Saito what was that all about"? Louise asked me. "I didn't know that…that…that…PERVERT was going to be moving in next door to us…in the same hotel"! I said. "Oh Saito, I was going to tell you as soon as you got back", Louise wrapped her arms around me. "I don't like that he's living here either…I mean he already hit on me", she said burying her face in my chest. "Wait…he…again"?! I asked looking at her. She nodded sadness in her eyes.

"Why I oughta…", I said turning around to walk to the door to give that guy a piece of my mind. "Saito wait, let's not focus on him now, I mean it's our honeymoon! We should be enjoying ourselves"! she said her eyes sparkling. "You're right, and I rented us a car too. It's waiting for us in the parking lot", I said winking at Louise. "Yay! Saito you're the best"! said Louise hugging me again. I laughed and hugged her back. "Let's go on a ride through Paris"! said Louise. "Whoa, not so fast, I want to have a little bit of fun first…we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves aren't we"? I asked her arching an eyebrow. Louise blushed and began to run playfully away from me, but I grabbed her by her hand and pulled her towards me and scooped her up in my arms. She squealed as I picked her up and I walked to our room, and shut the door.

**Del**

Sigh. It's like I don't even exist anymore

**Saito**

That night, Louise and I drove around Paris taking in all of the sights and scenery that it had to offer. We stopped a few times to go into to stores and I watched Louise look at the expensive and beautiful jewelry that were sparkling in the display cases and watched her smile and looked amazed at the expensive jewels that were in the cases. I wanted to buy something for her so badly, but I had left my wallet at the hotel. Before heading back to the hotel, we saw some fireworks being lit up at the Louvre and Louise and I stood and watched with the others watching the brightly coloured flashes light up the night sky. Standing there under the fireworks reminded me of our first date back in Tokyo and a quick glance at Louise made it seem as if she was also remembering our date. We smiled at each other, and shared our first well second or third Paris France kiss.

**Day one**

When I woke up the next morning, a million things were running through my head…like what Louise and I were going to do today, where I should take her, what I should buy for her, where we should have lunch…I sighed unable to wait and turned to my princess sleeping beside me but…wait a minute…where was she? "Huh"? I said as I looked around the room but she was no-where to found. I got out of bed and looked around the hotel for her, but I couldn't see her anywhere. "Louise"? I called. "In here", came her voice. It sounded far away and…weak. I followed the sound of her voice to the bathroom, to see Louise hunched over the sink.

"Louise, what is it?! What's wrong"? I asked her running up behind her and grabbing her shoulders. "Oh…nothing…I just…", she squeezed her eyes shut, and covered her mouth but ended up puking anyways. I watched in horror as she puked into the sink, and then washed her mouth. "Louise are you sure you're okay"? I asked her. "I…I don't know I mean…I wasn't feeling well the whole night and then this morning I felt terrible…" she clutched at the sink. "Why didn't you wake me"? I asked her. She suddenly glared at me. "I tried, but you wouldn't wake up! You were snoring so much that it was almost impossible to sleep! Not that I could"! she yelled at me. "I…I'm sorry sweetie", "Oh what's the use", Louise began to sob. I looked at her confused…what was up with these mood swings? "Louise…I think we need to get you to a doctor", "Why? I'm absolutely fine", Louise said, immediately stopping crying.

I scratched my head. "Wait…no I'm not…", she said and puked into the sink again. I was beginning to worry as I held Louise's hair away from her face. "Louise I really think we should get you to a doctor", I said. "And ruin our honeymoon? I'm fine Saito, besides I think I know what all of this means", she says rinsing her mouth and then taking deep breaths. "You do? What does it mean"? I ask her. "You really don't know"? she asks me. I looked clueless at her…is she implying that…she's… "I…might be pregnant Saito", she said with a small smile. I stared at her in shock, taking a moment to register what she had just said. I'm going to be a father? "Well…we won't know for sure unless we go to the doctor first", Louise says quickly noticing the shocked look on my face. "Even if you do turn out to be pregnant after the doctor visit…I'm going to be the happiest person on earth", I told her. She smiled at me and her eyes watered. "I…I don't have much experience since my mother never got around to telling me about all this…but…I'll do my best to take care of the little one inside me", she said smiling. I picked her up and twirled her around, and then we kissed…but then Louise ended up puking again.

After we had breakfast, Louise and I got into the car, and went to one of the best health clinics in Paris. We had to wait for a really long time but we finally got called in. The nurses made Louise wear a hospital gown and then had her lay down on the bed. I squeezed her hand as they set up all of the monitors and things that were needed and then the doctor finally came in. "Hello there. I don't think I've seen anyone like you two around here", the doctor said chuckling. "Well…actually we're not from here…we're on our honeymoon", I said. "Ahh yes…it's a wonderful time to be here", the doctor said as Louise and I smiled at each other. "My name is Doctor Dean, but you can call me Dean". "I'm Saito Hiraga, and this is my wife Louise", I said gesturing to Louise who was lying on the bed. "Lovely wife", said Dean. Louise and I smiled at each other again. "Okay Mrs. Hiraga…you said that you've been experiencing morning sickness"? the doctor asked.

"It started this morning actually…I threw up a couple of times and at night I couldn't sleep at all", she said. "And she experienced mood swings too doctor", I said. Louise glared at me, as Dean laughed. "Well…it's pretty obvious what this is", he said as he wrote some things down on a clipboard. "But, let's check just to make sure", he said and turned on the monitor that Louise was hooked onto, and then squeezed some sort of liquid on Louise's tummy so and then brought out some sort of medical looking instrument **(A/N: which I can't remember the name of)** "This is going to help us see the developing fetus on the monitor and this jelly like stuff Louise, is to protect it from the radiation given off by this", he said gesturing to the thing that he had in his hand. Louise nodded. "Okay", Dean began moving the medical thing around in circular motions on Louise's stomach. "Ahhh yes…" he said

"What is it"? Louise and I asked at the same time. "You are 4 weeks pregnant", said Dean. Louise smiled happily at me, and I smiled back not believing my ears. I really was going to be a dad. "Now, this is the fetus right here", said Dean and he pointed to a small sac looking like thing on the screen. "It's so tiny", I said. "Oh it's going to grow much bigger…and it looks like…you're having twins…", said Dean as he scrutinized the monitor more closely. Louise and I looked at each other in shock. "Yup! I'm right", said Dean as he pointed to another sac looking thingy beside the first one. "Okay Louise, you are 4 weeks pregnant with twins", he scribbled something onto the clipboard. "Make sure you come in for your check-ups to see how the baby is doing, and here are some medications just to keep the morning sickness to a minimum; don't worry it won't harm your babies", he said and smiled at us.

"Thank you Doctor", Louise and I said. "You're most welcome, now Louise keep in mind that there are certain things which you can and can't do during your pregnancy", he said. Louise and I exchanged a look. "Like what"? I asked. "Like no drinking…at all...and if you ever feel the need to, do not under any circumstances—", "Don't worry doctor, I never drank in my entire life…and I don't plan to", Louise said shooting me a glance. "Good good, and also you need to watch what you eat. Make sure you get the right amount of all of the nutrients and vitamins needed during your pregnancy", said Dean. "Yes doctor", said Louise. Dean scribbled something else onto his clipboard and then handed it to Louise. "Those are just the list of things that you need to consume; remember it's very important that you make it to your check-ups to see how the babies are doing" he said. "Yes, thank you doctor", said Louise. Dean nodded at us and then left. The nurses came and helped Louise get dressed and then unhooked her from the monitors. Hand-in-hand we made our way back to our car. I still couldn't get that image of those sac like things out of my head…those were going to be my babies! I'm going to be a father! We got into the car and strapped ourselves in. "So, where do you want to go now"? I ask her. "I'm craving something sweet, do you mind getting me some French crepes"? I laughed as I saw her pleading eyes. "What"? she asked me. "Oh nothing", I said still laughing. We drove off away from the doctor's office…I'm going to have a lot of things to look forward to during this honeymoon…from Louise's morning sickness to her cravings…but it was all going to be worth it.

Two minutes later we were sitting at a booth at Café Carrette near the Eiffel tower. I honestly could not stop watching as Louise stuffed her face with chocolate macaroons, chocolate éclairs, and pastries with a creamy filling, chocolate cakes, along with almost every type of sweet dish that you could imagine. People stared as the passed by and I couldn't blame them. "Louise, you might want to watch how much of that you're eating, I mean Dean did say to watch what you eat and stuff", I said. Louise looked at me in shock. "Oh my goodness…you're right Saito…I…I didn't think about that at all", she said. "It's okay, I mean it's not as if you can do anything about it", I said. "You're right...I should really try to control myself", said Louise and she began eating like a normal person again.

**Louise**

After we had eaten, we went around Paris taking in whatever it had to offer. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was pregnant…and that to with twins! I made a silent vow to myself to do my best in this pregnancy and to make it a successful one in the end…so that Saito would always be happy. We went to the Louvre where we had watched the fireworks yesterday and looked at all of the famous artworks and masterpieces done by the famed painters and sculptors of the 90's. After that we went to a music store that sold instruments. There was no one in there even though the store was open…and the store clerk was nowhere to be found so Saito and I began playing some of the instruments.

Saito played the piano, while I strummed the guitar; then Saito began playing the drums while I played the electric piano. **(A/N: I know that Saito and Louise don't play any musical instruments, but it's a fanfiction…so just bear with me J)** I had no idea that Saito being the prince and all knew how to play musical instruments so well! Well…next to me of course. "Hey Saito, I'm in the mood for singing a song", I told him. Saito gave me a shocked look. "Please don't", he said. I frowned at him. "Why? You haven't even heard me sing yet", I said pouting. "No I mean...there's no store clerk here on anything so I don't think we should even be touching the instruments to begin with", he said. "Oh Saito, you're just too shy", I said laughing. "I'm not shy", he said. "I bet I can play this piano better than you", I told him teasingly. "Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that"! said Saito and he began to play the drums. At the same moment, I began to play the electric piano.

**(A/N: At this point Louise is going to sing Favourite time of year by Debby Ryan from the crossover Good Luck Jessie…I don't own the song or the show all rights go to their respective owners) **

_"Gotta have a little mistletoe, mix it with a little jingle bells. Need to have a bit of winter snow~ yeah-eh" _I sang. _"Come on over celebrate with me, hang up a Christmas tree, tie it all up with the perfect bow~~! _Saito had stopped playing the drums and was staring at me in awe and wonder. You_ and I….we'll be dreaming tonight…but if I…can't wait 'cause it's my favourite time of year, yeah it's almost here can you see it now? It's comin' it's comin' it's comin' around. My favourite time of year feel it in the air? Can you feel it now, it's comin' it's comin it's comin around. _At this point Saito had resumed playing the drums and was singing along,_ "comin' and comin' and comin' around". _I was about to continue when all of a sudden Saito and I heard, "Stop, Stop STOP! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING"?! the store clerk was there glaring at us with his crossed over his chest.

"We're sorry, we thought no one was here so we just decided to play the instruments a little", said Saito quickly. "And you thought that you would put on a show by singing about Christmas when it's not even that time of year yet"?! the clerk said rounding on me. "Well…they sure seem to like it", I said pointing to the crowd that had gathered to hear Saito and I sing. The clerk stared at the crowd in shock. "Are you sure you want us to stop playing"? Saito asked the store clerk teasingly. The store clerk stood with his mouth open for a bit, but finally smiled at said, "ROCK ON"! and pumped his fist in the air. The crowd cheered, and Saito began playing the drums again. _"Going out to see the city lights, walking with you on a Saturn night; we're singing everywhere we go"! _I sang as Saito echoed, "_Where we go_"! _"Yeah-eh! We'll be busy making memories, all the way up till New Years Eve! We'll be dressing up and then we go! You and I~~ We'll be dreaming tonight…but if I~~(But if I~~, Saito echoes) can't wait 'cause it's my favourite time of year, yeah it's almost here! Can you see it now it's comin' it's comin' it's comin' around!" _I sang as the crowd clapped to the beat of Saito's drums and also to the store clerk who was playing the guitar.

_"My favourite time of year, feel it in the air? Can you feel it in the air it's comin' it's comin' it's comin' around! So make your list, check it twice, make a wish right at midnight, It's almost here it's in the air; I can't wait 'cause it's my~~~Yes 'cause it's my~~~My favourite time of year, Yeah it's almost here, Can you feel it now? It's comin' it's comin' it's comin' around. My favourite time of year, feel it in the air? Can you feel it now? It's comin' it's comin' it's comin' around. So make your list, check it twice, make a wish right at midnight, it's almost here, it's in the air…My favourite time of year, feel it in the air, Can you feel it now? It's comin' it's comin' it's comin' around! (It's comin' it's comin' it's comin' around Saito echoes)" _As we finish singing and playing, the whole crowd bursts into cheers and clapped. Saito and I held hands and bowed as the store clerk clapped as well.

I noticed that people had also put some money near the instruments that we were playing for us. As the crowd began to disperse into the store, Saito and I gave the money to the store clerk. The store clerk gasped and looked at us in shock. "But why…?" he asked. "We touched your instruments without your permission…we're really sorry…so we decided to donate all this money to the store", I said with a smile. The store clerk looked as if he was about to cry as he took the money from us. "Thank you" he whispered. Louise and I smiled and waved good-bye as we left the store. "That was really nice of you" Saito told me as we went back to our car. "It was the least we could do, I mean we went into his store and without his permission we began playing the instruments", "That's true" Saito said as we drove away from the store. Suddenly, I saw something that made me scream causing Saito to slam on the breaks to avoid crashing into the car in front of him. "What's wrong"?! he asked me. "Look Saito! Mimes"! I said pointing to people who had painted black and white faces and were wearing black and white. "Mimes?! You nearly gave me a heart attack"! Saito said placing a hand on his chest. "I've never seen mimes in my entire life! Please Saito can we go see them"?! I asked him desperately.

"Um…Louise even though they pretend they can't talk mimes are human too…we can't just go stare at them like inconsiderate people", Saito told me. "Oh come on"! I said pouting and crossing my arms over my chest. Saito sighed and then turned the car around and drove up to the mimes. People were there watching and laughing as the mimes imitated what people who were walking around that place were doing. I ran up to them as soon as Saito parked the car, and I acted like one of the mimes. Saito watched me from the car and smiled as me as I pretended to walk downstairs. I didn't know whether it was one of the things that came with being pregnant, but I was having a lot of fun acting like a mime. I saw Saito smiling at me, and then he came up to me and then joined in.

As Saito and I pretended to act like mimes, people took our pictures and some people joined in with us. By the end of it, we were all laughing and out of breath. People waved as we went back to our car and drove off. "So where do you want to go now"? Saito asked. "I'm not sure! I want to keep going around Paris and see everything"! I said. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to the hotel"? Saito asked me. "No! I want to go around Paris more! I'm having the time of my life right now"! she said. Saito laughed and checked hiswatch; it was already noon. "Why don't we go to a restaurant for lunch? And then we can go sight-seeing some more", Saito said. I smiled, "Yes, let's go"! We drove off to find a restaurant. We decided to go to a restaurant that was located in the Eiffel Tower and booked a booth in restaurant Le Malakof. The waiter came up to us, and took our order, and then left saying that it would be ready in 15 minutes. "Louise, I'll just go and get us some drinks", said Saito standing up.

"What kind of drinks"? I asked him arching an eyebrow. "Water"? he said. "Oh", I said. "Okay", he smiled and then left.

**Saito**

I went to where the drinks were, and then poured some water in two glasses and then placed some crushed ice cubes in them. When I turn around to go back to Louise, I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks. Johnathan was there, sitting at the booth…in…my…spot and he was trying to hold Louise's hand! Oh I was going to murder this guy. I zoomed over to the booth again and set the glasses down hard so that some of the water splashed down the front of his jeans. "Hey"! he said as he looked down. "Oh hello Johnathan, I didn't see you there", I said in a hard voice. "You did that on purpose"! Johnathan said through gritted teeth. "Oh did I? I honestly didn't see you there", I said as I pushed Johnathan out of the way. "Anyways, what are you doing here"? I asked him.

"Well, you left your wife here all alone, so I thought I could give her some company", said Johnathan trying to sidle in beside Louise. She flinched as his arm touched hers. I clutched my glass hard as he managed to push himself in the booth beside Louise. "Um…I…think I'll…", Louise stood up to move, but Johnathan pulled her back down. "You can sit beside me, I don't mind", said Johnathan as he traced her lips with his hands. I clutched my glass harder…who was this guy kidding?! "You know, you look prettier with your hair in a pony-tail", he said as he moved his hands to lift Louise's hair up and then leaned in to kiss her neck. That did it. I stood up, and broke my glass on Johnathan's head so that he was drenched in water and ice cubes. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT"!? he said jumping up. "Who do you think you're messing with?! I told you to keep your hands off of Louise"! I said grabbing Johnathan by the collars. "Saito! don't"! Louise cried. I ignored her as I pulled one of my hands back into a fist with one hand still holding tightly on to Johnathan's collar.

"Saito please, don't"! I heard Louise cry as she grabbed my arm. I shook her off and was about to break Johnathan's nose when I noticed everyone in the restaurant was staring at us…and at this point Johnathan looked like the innocent one while I was the vile one trying to harm him. Johnathan might have understood this too because he had a small smirk on his face. I slowly let go of him, and lowered my arm. I leaned in and whispered so that only he could hear, "I'll make you pay for this…just you wait…", I said as I grabbed Louise's hand. "Cancel our order", I shouted at the waiter who had taken our order and then left the restaurant pulling Louise behind me. We were quiet as we got into the car. I was incredibly pissed off, and didn't take Louise sight-seeing like I had told her I would.

Instead we drove in silence back to the hotel. I parked the car and then we went into the lobby in silence and ignored Rodney when he said, "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga", We didn't look back at him, but I could feel his eyes on us. We went up to our room in the elevator still in silence until we had finally reached our room. I opened the door of our room, and we walked inside in stony silence. "Hey! You're back after a very long doctor visit! How'd it go"? Del asked us as soon as we came in. I was about to reply as I shut the door, but Louise rounded on me and snapped, "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT"?! I looked taken aback at her…what was she talking about? "Excuse me"? I asked her. "Saito it's our honeymoon, can't you go even once without picking fights with people"?! she asked me exasperatedly. "Can I help it if someone starts flirting with my wife right in front of me"?! I asked her. "Don't give me that nonsense Saito; you didn't do this once you did it twice! And that to in public! What are people going to think of us now"?!

"So all of this is my fault now?! And was your reputation all you cared about from the start"?! I yelled. "Hey guys—", began Del. "Well apparently! Because you aren't able to control your anger at all! Who knows how many other fights you're going to get into during our stay here"?! she demanded. "So you expect me to just sit back and watch while someone flirts with you or does something wrong with you and not do anything about it"?! I ask her. "Guys please, don't fight"! said Del. "Oh please, anything is better than having you having you stick up for me", Louise said crossing her arms and glaring hard at me. I stepped up closer to her so that we were both glaring at each other. "I am trying to make this honeymoon special for the both of us, if you would just appreciate my efforts and what I'm doing for you it would help a lot", I said in a hard voice. "Yeah well, you aren't doing a good job", Louise said. I clenched my hands into fists and said in a voice like ice, "You know what…if you don't appreciate what I'm doing for you then maybe we should just split up"! "Maybe we should"! Louise retorted back. I was shocked but stood my ground and said, "Is that what you want"?! "Is that what **_you_** want"?! Louise asked me tears filling her eyes. I was silent for a moment as I looked at her. _Did_ I want this? I thought about how I wanted to get married to Louise so badly…was it all a mistake? Should I have never gotten married to her in the first place? "Then it's over", said Louise, tears falling down her cheeks. "Fine"! I said and then left the hotel room slamming the door behind me.

**Louise**

I sank to the floor and burst into tears. "How did things go so wrong"? I sobbed. "Saito didn't mean that, he'll be back and he'll be apologizing to you before you know it", said Del. "I don't know what to do Del…I just wanted this honeymoon to be perfect…and then Johnathan had to show up…I had a feeling that something was going to go wrong on this honeymoon and I was right", I buried my face in my arms that were folded across my legs. Del was silent. "Was it a mistake to get married in the first place"? I asked my voice quavering.

"No it wasn't, don't think that! You and Saito are meant to be"! said Del. I didn't answer him; instead I remained sitting in silence with my arms folded over my legs. Del remained silent as well. "I guess…this is sort of my fault too…", I finally said meekly. "It's both of yours. Saito shouldn't have done whatever he did at the restaurant back there and you shouldn't have been so hard on him back there"! said Del. I was silent for a moment as I took in what Del said. "You know…you're absolutely right…I...I was just mad that's all…and now I've lost the one person that I truly love the most", I said bursting into tears again.

"Hey, Saito will be back before you know it. You two have the whole night ahead of you to apologize to each other", Del said. "I'll apologize to him first", I said looking up. "That a girl", said Del making me laugh a bit. "Okay…now all I have to do is wait for Saito…", I said. "Right", Del said. I sat on the couch and waited and waited and waited and waited. Saito never showed up. I sighed, tears beginning to form in my eyes again. "This is all my fault", I sobbed again. Del sighed. "Louise—", There was a sudden knock on the door. I looked at Del and then looked at the door hopefully. I went towards the door and opened it to see….

"Saito"! I cried. "Louise…", he said a sad smile on his face. "Listen Saito, I'm so sorry", I said. "No Louise it's my fault. I really shouldn't have lost my temper back there…but that guy just infuriates me so much"! he said. "I know Saito…and…if he does try to flirt with me again…then you can beat him up…but…just make sure there are no people around first", I told him pleadingly. Saito looked at me and then laughed. "Deal", "I promise I won't get into any more fights, unless it's absolutely necessary", he said and we smiled. "Oh here", he said and brought out his arm from behind his back to reveal a heart shaped box of chocolates with the words 'I'm sorry' on it. "Oh Saito…" I said as I opened it to find it full of chocolates. I suddenly began craving chocolates and I took a bite out of one. "Are they good"? he asked me. I smiled and nodded and fed the rest to Saito. He smiled and ate it up.

"Close your eyes I have one more surprise for you", he said. "Okay", I said and closed my eyes. "Okay, you can open them now", he said. I slowly opened my eyes to see Saito holding a box with a diamond ring inside it. "Oh…Saito….", I breathed as I looked at the ring. Saito took the ring out of the box and held my hand. "May I"? he asked. I nodded and he slipped the ring onto my finger and it sparkled in the light. "It's beautiful", I said my eyes watering again. "its 40 carat white gold with real diamonds of course", he said. "How did you afford this"? I asked him. "Well, after I left I sat for a bit in the hotel lobby and then Rodney finally came up to me to ask me what was wrong. I told him and then he took me to buy this for you as sort of like an apology present. We both chipped in with the money we had", he said. "I should have to thank him when I see Rodney", I said as I laughed a bit and looked at the ring. I smiled at Saito as my eyes welled up again. "Thank you Saito", I said. He smiled at me and wrapped me in a hug, and then we gave each other a soft passionate kiss.

This was turning out to be the best honeymoon ever, and I didn't want it to end.

Saito and I went out for dinner later at night we went to a fancy restaurant. I kept worrying that we would see Johnathan again, but he never showed up and I was grateful for it and I'm pretty sure Saito was too. After dinner, we went into our room and got lost in our own world.

* * *

Sorry about making you all wait so long!

The thing is i wanted to upload both the parts in one chapter but i realized that it would take too long for me to write it all up and i've kept all of you waiting long enough

I hope you all enjoy reading Day one of Louise and Saito's honeymoon :)

Day two will also be up before you know it :)

Till then, enjoy reading :)

And thanks to all those who have been reading, and reviewing and favouriting my stories

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	24. Honeymoon Day 2 And the end

**Day 2**

**The second part of the long awaited honeymoon chapter :)**

* * *

**Louise**

I woke up early the next morning in Saito's arms. He had a habit of wrapping his arms around me when we slept together. But this morning I was feeling terrible…I had a really bad headache and I felt like throwing up. I got out of bed groggily and stumbled to the bathroom breathing heavily. My head was spinning too and I clutched at the sink. I groaned out loud and Saito came running into the bathroom. He held my hair away from my face as I threw up into the sink. I washed my mouth and clutched at Saito breathing heavily. "Are you okay"? he asked me. "I'm fine…I just need to sit down", I told him and he led me back to the bedroom where I shakily sat down on the bed.

"Should I get something for you"? he asked me. "No…I'm fine…it's all part of what happens when you're expecting", I said smiling at him. "You're right, you're right…but are you sure you're okay"? I nodded. "So, this is our last day in Paris…where are we going to go today"? I ask him. Saito runs a hand through his hair and says, "Louise, maybe we should stay at home today until our flight tonight". I look at him, confused. "Why? You're not still worried about Johnathan are you"? I ask. "No it's just that…you exerted yourself too much yesterday, and now look at your condition today…No…I think we should stay in the hotel", he said. I pouted. "But Saito…I didn't even finish taking in everything that Paris has to offer…this is my first time in Paris and I was really looking forward to exploring it…", I said and gave Saito my best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh come on Louise…don't do that…", he said and looked away. I made my puppy dog eyes even sadder looking and looked at him expectantly. He sighed and said, "Okay okay…we'll go sight-seeing again after breakfast", "Yay, thanks Saito"! I said clapping my hands. After Saito and I had freshened ourselves up, we ordered breakfast using room service and were eating at the kitchen table, when the phone rang. "Who could that be"? Saito asks as he goes over to the phone and picks it up. "Hello? Oh hi mom…yeah she's here…she's fine I'm taking good care of her…okay hold on", Saito puts the phone on speaker mode and I hear Serenity's voice blare out. "Louise honey? Is Saito talking good care of you? Are you having a good time? Did Saito do anything to make you sad? Did he hurt you in any way?! If he did just let me know and I will give his ass a good beating"! she said. "Mother"! said Saito as I laughed.

"I'm fine mother-in-law, Saito's been taking good care of me you don't have to worry about anything", I said. "Okay…okay…but if he ever does anything to hurt you, just call me up sweetie", said Serenity. "Yes mother-in-law", I said and laughed at the expression that was on Saito's face. "Are you still on the line? Let me talk to Louise", said Clarence from the phone. "Yes she's here", said Serenity. "Louise honey? How are you dear"? he asked. "I'm good father-in-law, how are you"? I asked him. "I'm good…good…anything you want to tell us"? he asked. I exchanged glances with Saito. "Should I tell them"? I whisper. "No, I want it to be a surprise", said Saito winking at me.

"Keep what a surprise? What are you two whispering about"? came the voice of my step-mother from the phone. "Oh nothing mother-in-law, you're just going to have to wait until we get home tonight", I said. "Tell me what"?! Serenity demanded. "Uh oh", muttered Saito. "You two better not be hiding anything from me, you know I don't like surprises", said Serenity. "You'll just have to be patient mother", said Saito. "I'm curious too", said Clarence. Saito and I exchanged hopeless glances. "Should I tell them? I feel bad…", "No it won't be a surprise then when we see them at the airport…you'll just have to wait for now"! Saito said into the phone. "SAITO HIRAGA DON'T YOU DARE KEEP SECRETS FROM YOUR MOTHER—", Saito hung up the phone as Serenity began to shout. "That was a bit rude…", I told Saito. "Hey, I didn't want to spoil the surprise", said Saito as he came back to the table and kissed my cheek.

"Why don't we swing by Dean to see how my little angels are doing"? Saito asked me as he patted my stomach. I smiled at him and said, "Okay, and then we are going sight-seeing"! Saito laughed at me and then sat down to finish breakfast. After we had ate, we got into the car and drove off towards the doctor's office, the one that we had gone to when I was first diagnosed as pregnant and as usual we had to wait a really long time, but like last time we got called in and the same procedures were applied on me. I had to wear the hospital gown, and then lie down on the bed again while the nurses set up the monitors and everything else that was needed to be set up before the doctor came in. After they had finished setting up they left the room and then Dean came in. "Ahh, here we are. It's good that you're coming in to get checked up Louise", "Good morning Mr. Hiraga", he said as he said as came into the room and shook Saito's hand. He then took out the medical instrument that he had used on me before. He turned on the monitors again, and then placed the same jelly like substance on my belly and the moved the medical thingy around in circles like he had done before.

I saw the same sac like things as before, but this time they were bigger and like oval shapes. "So Louise…you are now 7 weeks and 1 day pregnant as you can see on the monitor…you've been doing a very good job taking care of the twins", he said as me continued to move the medical like instrument around and around. "Your baby bump is showing", he said as he smiled at us. We laughed a bit and Saito and I smiled at each other. "You can even see the babies forming a bit…", Dean said as he adjusted the monitor to give a clearer picture. "Ah, here we go. The limbs are here", he said pointing to both of the babies arms and legs. "Here are the heads", he said pointing to the babies heads. "And here…are their hearts", Dean said pointing at the babies' chests. "At this point, I think you would be able to hear their heartbeats…would you like to hear them"? Dean asked. Saito and I exchanged excited looks, and nodded. Dean laughed a bit and then increased the volume on the monitor. There was a steady thudding sound emitting from the monitor, and Saito and I stared in wonder at the monitor.

"That's pretty much it. The heart isn't fully developed though, but that's okay it will develop fully when you are 8 weeks pregnant", said Dean.

"Thank you Doctor", I said. "No problem at all. Just remember to keep taking good care of your babies Louise", said Dean writing something down on his clipboard. "So how long are you two here for"? Dean asked us. "Oh, we're leaving tonight. We only had tickets for a two night stay", said Saito. "Oh well that's a shame. Come back and visit again! And do continue to make check-ups after you have returned to your home town", he said. "Yes Doctor", said Louise. Dean shook our hands, and then waved good-bye. The nurses came in again, and helped Louise get dressed and unhooked her from the monitor. After that we left the health clinic and went to the car.

**Saito**

Like last time, I couldn't get those images out of my head…and the heartbeats! They sounded so…so…so…real and developed…even though the hearts' weren't fully developed yet…but I honestly couldn't wait for Louise to give birth. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was going to be a father!

We drove around town for a bit taking in the scenery and the beautiful sculptures that were built around Paris. Then we went to the Eiffel tower and went to the top to look at the view from up there, and walked around the Eiffel tower a bit, before we finally went back to the car. "Let's go to a café", said Louise. "Okay", I said and then pulled up at a small café where people were sitting and eating croissants and dipping them in French tea and coffee. "Ohh it smells so good", said Louise. "You're telling me…I just had breakfast and I'm hungry again", I said. "Come on Saito, one latte won't hurt", said Louise. "Hahah, okay but you really do need to watch what you eat, remember what Dean said"? "I knowwww, but it's just these cravings…they're driving me nuts"! said Louise.

I laughed and took her hand as we went inside the café. "Two small chocolate lattes and two croissants", I told the person at the counter. "Coming right up", he said as I paid him. "Please have a seat, it will be ready shortly", he said and disappeared into the kitchen. Louise and I found an empty table and sat down. "This place is nice…it's so cozy and warm…Just like Monty's bakery back home", said Louise as she looked around and took in the interior of the café. I smiled at Louise as she took in every nook, cranny and detail until I saw movement in the corner of my eye. I turned slowly and saw the one person whom I least wanted to see at that very moment…Johnathan. I should have looked away when I had the chance, but Johnathan looked up and saw me staring at him and waved.

I turned away as our order came, and was set on the table. "Mmmm", Louise began to take a bite out of her croissant, but I grabbed her hand. "Come on let's eat these in the car", I said as I grabbed the latte's and croissants in my free hand and began speed-walking towards the door so as to not to spill or drop anything. "Saito what's going on"? Louise whispered. "Don't turn around", I muttered. She turns around anyways, and then quickly turns away. "Oh…", she says. All of a sudden, Johnathan appears in front of us out of now-where. "Hey, Louise! Saito"! he says and squeezes himself between us so that my hand is dropped from Louise's, and places his arms around our shoulders as if we were long lost friends or something. Just keep calm I told myself. "What are you doing here"? I snap at him. "Oh you know, just waiting for my date to show up", he said and began playing with Louise's hair. She looked uncomfortable and tried to squirm out of his grasp, but his grip was tight on her. I gritted my teeth and said, "Don't you think you should be waiting at the café then? What if your date shows up and you're not there"? "Ah, it'll be fine. I mean I've been meaning to break up with her for ages now…'cause I found myself a new beauty", he said smiling at Louise. Louise removes Johnathan's arm from around her shoulders and drops it to his side and I do the same.

We walk in silence to the car until Johnathan says, "Whoa Louise, you really gotta watch what and how much you're eating, I mean look! You're so overweight that your stomach is falling out"! he said pointing at Louise's tummy. Louise gasped and I wanted to strangle that idiot right then and there, but Louise gave him a sharp smack across his face. "How dare you! I'm not fat I'm pregnant"! she screeched. Johnathan's mouth dropped open. We got into the car and strapped our seatbelts. "Good job", I muttered to Louise. She smiled at me. I was going to drive off, but then Johnathan opened the car door from the right side, and then slipped right in. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING"?! I asked him. "I want to come along with you guys. Oh and sorry Louise I didn't know that—", "Like hell. Get out of my car", I growled at him.

"I'm not afraid of you Saito, and besides it's not as if you can do anything to me. You saw what happened yesterday, if you do injure me then you're going to be looked upon as a criminal", he said and leaned back in the seat with his arms behind his head. I clutched at the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white. "Saito…", Louise whispered and put a hand on my arm. Johnathan looked smugly at me through the rear view mirror. I started the car, all the while glaring at Johnathan. "Louise, Rodney told me about some famous parks that are in Paris France. We could go for a romantic stroll there and then have lunch at the restaurant that's near the park", I said ignoring the fact that Johnathan was also there in the car. "That sounds like a wonderful idea"! Louise says. "Yeah, I love going to parks"! Johnathan pipes up. The car ride to the park went in silence, with Johnathan breaking it once in a while to point out the road signs. "Maximum 50 Saito! The sign says Maximum 50"! "School zone! Slow down this is a school zone Saito"! "Oh look! Animal crossing, I wonder whether we will see any animals"! "Dairy Farm 5 yards! Oh I love dairy! Especially milk, and ice cream and chocolates and anything that involves dairy basically"! "Broccoli farms 10 yards! Oh I just love broccoli, don't you"?!

If Johnathan mentioned one more road sign that we pass by I was literally going to chuck him from the car while I was still driving. Louise and I looked at each other desperately…"How were we going to get rid of him?! We had finally arrived at the park with Johnathan still blabbering away in the back. I had almost come close to throwing him from the car…but never got the chance. We parked and got out of the car. I tried to hold hand's with Louise but that idiot got in the way again and positioned himself between us. "Isn't it great? Just the three of us taking a walk through this park", Johnathan said swinging his arms over us again. Louise and I didn't answer him; I wanted to punch this guy so badly for calling Louise fat…but I remembered the promise I had made to Louise and this park was filled with tourists. "Oh look! There are some street vendors selling things, let's go see"! he said.

"Uh…you go on ahead, we'll catch up with you", said Louise. "Okie dokie"! he said and flounced away. "Come on"! I said and grabbed Louise's hand and began to run back to the car. But unfortunately, Johnathan appeared out of no-where in front of us again, and we nearly crashed into him. "Trying to run off without me eh? Hahahaha well that won't work"! he said waving his finger back and forth in the air. Louise and I exchanged disgusted looks. "Oh! For you my lady love", he said presenting a rose to Louise that he had gotten from the street vendors in the park. "Um…thanks but—", "I'll put it in your hair for you", Johnathan said as he took the flower and moved his hands to put it in Louise's hair. I grabbed the rose out of his hands and then broke the stem. "Hey! What's your problem?! I had to pay 5 bucks for that"! he shouted. I took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "Look Johnathan…Louise and I are here on our honeymoon…and I would really appreciate it if you could leave us alone for some time", I said.

"No can do, besides…", said Johnathan as he leaned in close to me. I gave him a look and backed away from him. "Consider this as…revenge…for what you did to me at that restaurant yesterday", he said. I stared hard at him. "That's why I've been following you two around…because you and I both know…that as long as Louise is here…", he said winking at Louise as we exchanged glances. "…And as long as there are people around…you won't be able to do anything to me", he said and gave me an evil look. "Face it", he said. "I win". I was trembling with anger and rages…how dare this…this…guy… "Now look here…I've been taking it easy on you, but this time…I won't let you get away", I said my hands clenched into fists. "Oh? But I just told you that—", "I heard what you said…and I specifically remember telling you that I would make you pay for what you have done to Louise and I up till now", I said through gritted teeth.

"Saito…", Louise whimpered behind me. "Louise…I told you I wouldn't get into fights unless it was absolutely necessary…remember"? "I remember", Louise said in a hard voice. "Kick his butt Saito"! she yelled. I turned around shocked to see Louise's hands clenched into fists and she was glaring daggers in Johnathan's direction. Johnathan looked shocked too. I smiled at Louise, and then turned to glare at Johnathan. "Hey man…it doesn't have to be like this…I mean we can talk it out can't we"? he asked backing away slowly. "Oh, the time for talking ended a loooooong time ago", I said. "AGH"! Johnathan let out a yell as he ran away pushing through the crowd of people in the park. "Louise, stay here I'll be right back", I said as I followed Johnathan through the park.

**Louise**

I had a little smile on my face as I sat back in the car and waited for Saito to show up. The crowd of people, who had been watching slowly began to disperse and then returned to the things that they were doing. At that moment, Johnathan ran out from behind some bushes, destroying the bushes in the process with Saito following close behind. Johnathan screamed in a high-pitch girl like voice as Saito grabbed him by his collars; all of a sudden a loud voice blared through the entire ruckus "JOHNATHAN ALEXANDER TIMMONS"! it said. Saito, Johnathan and I turned to see Rodney storming towards us. "Dad…?! What are you doing here"?! asked Johnathan as Rodney approached. "DAD"?! Saito and I echoed.

"I could be asking you the same question"! Rodney said as he stopped in front of Johnathan and Saito. "Dad thank goodness you're here, I was being attacked by this maniac and—", "I'm not interested in your lies Johnathan. Your mother told me that you were going to be heading to Spain to do a college course…yet you're here"?! Rodney asks. "How did you even get here"? he asks Johnathan. Johnathan sighs. "I got a plane to Tokyo Japan, and then I took the flight that was going to Paris France to come here…I didn't want to go and do the college course Dad…", he said meekly. Rodney glared at Johnathan and said, "I want you back at the hotel…NOW", he said pointing. Johnathan sighed, "Yes dad", he said and began walking away. Rodney turned to us and said, "I am incredibly sorry for any trouble my son might have caused you two. He can be a bit of a dumb nut sometimes", said Rodney. "Well…there were times when he caused a lot of problems…but…other than that he didn't bother us…much", I said exchanging glances with Saito. "I am so sorry, if there's anything that I can do for you don't hesitate to ask", he said. "Right now, I have to go deal with that idiotic son of mine", said Rodney.

Saito and I laughed a bit. "Oh, that's right…you two are leaving today aren't you"? he asked. "Yeah we are", said Saito. "Those two days really flew by huh"? he laughed. "Did you have fun"? "Oh we had a lot of fun and I had a wonderful time", I said smiling at Saito who smiled back at me. "Well, enjoy the rest of what Paris has to offer, and I wish you two a good flight home", said Rodney and waved as he left. Saito got into the car with me and buckled himself in. "That took a really awkward turn", he said. "You're telling me…who knew that Rodney was Johnathan's dad"? I said. Saito laughed. "I know, what a shock…but I wish that Rodney hadn't interrupted…I mean I really did want to pummel him back there for calling you fat", said Saito. "Ugh don't remind me. He was such a jerk", I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, now we won't have to worry about him anymore. Let's go take in whatever Paris has left for us", said Saito. "Okay…but…we didn't really get to take our romantic stroll through the park", I said. "Hm, you're right. Okay let's go for a walk and then after that we can go to a restaurant for lunch", said Saito. "Hahaha, you're always hungry Saito", I said laughing. Saito rolled his eyes playfully as he unbuckled his seatbelt, then we got out of the car and walked hand-in-hand through the park. After we had gone on our romantic stroll, we went to a fancy French restaurant for lunch, which had a strict dress code: Only formal wear was allowed. So Saito and I went to a shop in Paris France and got ourselves some fancy dress clothes and went back to the restaurant to have lunch. "You know Louise…we could have just gone to another restaurant for lunch instead of buying these really fancy clothes", said Saito. "I know…you're right…but…it's fun", I said. Saito smiles and shakes his head.

After lunch, we change back into our regular clothes and go visit the music shop that we had gone to yesterday. It was full of people this time, and the store clerk was also busily helping people choose instruments or showing them how to tune them. He waved when he saw us, and we waved back as he approached us breathlessly. "I just wanted to say thank you for that little performance that you put on yesterday…it really helped me out a lot", he said. "No problem at all", I say as Saito nods. "Do you mind singing another song"? the clerk asks with pleading eyes. "Oh…um…I'm not sure…", I said as I looked at Saito. "I don't think people are interested in listening to a song right now anyways", said Saito. "Yes they are! AM I RIGHT?! WHO WANTS TO HEAR THESE TWO LOVEBIRDS SING"?! the clerk yelled into the store. Practically the whole store cheered and clapped and made their way to the front where Saito and I were standing. Saito and I smiled at each other. "We'll do it", I said and the whole store including the clerk cheered.

A little stage was set up, and Saito and I got on top of it. I took the first microphone and Saito took the guitar and stood at the second microphone.

**(A/N: At this point, Saito and Louise are going to sing Face to Face from the crossover Austin/Jessie/Ally. I don't own the song or the show all rights go to their respective owners) **

People began to clap as Saito and I began to sing.

"I've been trying to reach you", sang Saito.

"You know I've been working in the studio", I sang.

"We should write a new song", sang Saito.

"Maybe they'll play it on the radio"! I sang.

"When can we get together"? Saito sang.

"Let's not wait another day", I sang.

"Don't forget your guitar"! Saito sang.

"Got it already and I'm on my way", I sang.

"It's been so long since I saw you", Saito sang.

"I was wondering if you were even real (real)" I sang.

"Now I can't believe my eyes yeah you're not pretend! I thought you might be my imaginary friend! You're like a star that landed in from outer space! My world just got a whole lot brighter…now that I can see you face to face"! Saito sang.

"Imaginary friends can't take the place"! I sang

"I need ta see ya, I need ta see ya", Saito sang

"When you and me just talkin' face to face~~~~"! I sang

"Face to face"! Saito echoes

"Now I can't believe my eyes yeah you're not pretend! I thought you might be my imaginary friend! You know that no one else could ever take your place! My world just got a whole lot brighter…now that I can see you face to face"! We both sang.

(Face to face) Saito echoed

"Now that I can see you face to face"! Saito and I sang

"Let's go get some pancakes"! Saito sang

"I just wanna see you face to face"! Saito sang.

"Party everyday"! I sang

"I just wanna see you face to face"! Saito sang.

"The lights out"! I sang

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeahhhhh", Saito and I ended the song to bursts of cheers and applause from the crowd that was watching. "Bravo! Bravo"! the store clerk shouted as he clapped. The crowd slowly disappeared into the store and Saito and I left the store and waved good-bye. We got into the car and drove around Paris for a while, barely even noticing how late in the afternoon it had gotten. "Hey Louise, I think we should head to the hotel and start packing for tonight", said Saito. "Yeah, good idea", I said. We drove off towards the hotel, and I made sure to look at everything as we zoomed by.

We had finally reached the hotel, and when we went inside the lobby we noticed that Rodney wasn't there. Saito and I took the elevator up to our floor and saw Rodney. Even from a distance he looked steaming mad. "None of this would have happened if you had gone to Spain in the first place"! he said as Johnathan threw some clothes into a suitcase. "I know Dad, I'm sorry"! we heard Johnathan say as we reached our room. "Oh hello you two, enjoyed yourselves"? asked Rodney, a smile appearing on his face.

"We had a wonderful time here! It was amazing seeing Paris for the first time in like…forever"! I said. Rodney smiled and said, "Well just remember, you two are welcome back any time", he said as Saito and I laughed. "Not you", said Rodney giving a stern look at Johnathan who had come to the door. "Don't you have something to say to this couple"? asked Rodney. Saito and I looked at each other confused, and then looked at Johnathan. He sighed and said, "Congratulations on getting married…hope you had a good honeymoon…and I'm sorry about…all that…", he said. "Uhhh", Saito and I looked at him. "It's no problem", said Saito. "We got off to a bad start…just think…if you hadn't been such a jerk we could have actually been friends", I said. "I know, I know", he said. "I'm sorry", he said to us. "And I'm sorry to you to Dad", he said. Rodney smiled. "Apology accepted…now GET BACK IN THERE AND PACK"! he said pointing into Johnathan's room. "Yes dad", said Johnathan and dejectedly went back into his room.

We waved good-bye to Rodney and then went into our room and began to pack. "So how was your big Paris adventure"? asked Del. "It was fun, but I think I'm ready to go home now", said Saito looking at me. "Oh for sure…", I said patting my baby bump. "Well, when did this happen"? asked Del. "Oh…well…you know…when we…", Saito began. "Say no more, I understand. So when are they due"? he asked. "I'm not sure yet, I'm still only 7 weeks pregnant…I probably won't be due until a long time", I said. "Hey Del, I just realized that I never took you on any of the adventures that Louise and I have been on while we were here", said Saito. "Are you kidding? You two nearly got a divorce, and I almost suffocated to death…this was the best honeymoon that I've ever been on", said Del and we all burst into laughter.

After we had packed, it was nearly dinner time so Saito and I decided to go out to dinner before heading to the airport to catch our flight. We had dinner in a restaurant that was in the Eiffel tower; and then went to the dance floor where couples where dancing and danced with each other. Later on, we took another drive through Paris taking in the city of love as it lit up, until we finally headed back to the hotel to grab our things and head to the airport.

OOO

**Saito**

Rodney gave us a ride to the airport in the car that I had rented. Johnathan was also there too, because he was on the same flight as us. When we reached the airport, Rodney helped us take out our luggage and then we went inside the airport. Johnathan went ahead of us, after hugging Rodney good-bye. We stood at the entrance of the airport and waved good-bye to Rodney. "Bye Rodney thanks for everything"! I said. "Au revoir"! Louise called. "Au revoir Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga! Please do come back again"! he said. "We will"! said Louise and we went inside the airport.

I had wrapped up Del again, in case the metal detectors beeped as soon as we stepped through them, but this time…surprisingly….they didn't. So Louise and I took our luggage and then went to the portal to where our plane was waiting. We found our seats and sat down, and loaded our luggage in the compartments. "Look", Louise said pointing. Johnathan was sitting two rows down and had his head phones on. "I'm glad he's not sitting here", I said. "I agree", said Louise. When the plane was fully loaded, we took off, the captain said that we would be arriving in Tokyo Japan by next morning. "Well Louise? How was it"? I asked her. "It was the best, I had a wonderful time…thank you so much Saito", said Louise.

"No problem at all. Where do you want to go on our next honeymoon"? I asked her. "Hmmm, I've always wanted to go to Florida", said Louise. "Deal, on our second honeymoon, we'll go to Florida", I said. Louise laughed and snuggled up beside me. I kissed her head, and we held-hands as the plane zoomed on.

**Tokyo Japan: The Next Morning**

We arrived in Tokyo Japan by the next morning like the captain had said, and as soon as we set foot in the airport, we were rushed up to and grabbed in a tight hug by my parents. "Oh you're back! You're back! I missed you both so much"! said my mom. "Mom, it was only two days", I said flatly. "But I was away from my daughter-in-law for so long! How are you dear? Are you okay"?! my mom asked Louise. "Well…", Louise said smiling and looked at me. My mother and father looked at us. Louise moved her hands away from her stomach revealing her baby bump. My mother and father stared at her in shock. "No…No way…Oh my goodness"! said my mother.

"That's my boy"! said my dad as he tussled my hair. My mother patted Louise's tummy. "Is…is this for real"? she asked looking up at us. Louise smiled at me, and I smiled back. "It is real", I said. "You're going to be grandparents…to twins"! said Louise. My mother squealed so loudly that we earned several stares from people who were in the airport. "Oh I'm so excited! I'm so excited! Here you don't have to hold these", she said yanking the luggage that Louise was holding and shoving it at me. "Hey"! I said. I was already overloaded with things to carry, not to mention Del. "Don't complain! Louise can't have any strain at all while she is pregnant"! said my mother. I rolled my eyes as my father took some luggage from my hands, and we all began to walk to the car while my mother blabbed on and on and on about what we would name it whether the twins would be girls, or boys, or one girl one boy all the way until we reached the castle.

The next few days as Louise advanced in her pregnancy, and her baby bump grew, Louise was given the royal treatment. She had servants and butlers to tend to her every need and whatever she wanted or needed, she would get. I'm guessing my mother wanted this pregnancy to be absolutely perfect which is why she didn't make Louise lift so much as a finger around the house; and I'm pretty sure that Louise was enjoying it too. We had been keeping up with Louise's check-ups as well and was told by the doctor that it wouldn't be long until Louise would give birth.

OOO

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into years, and years turned into months, and finally one warm summer morning Louise had gone into labour and I found myself in the hospital room with her. "AAAAUUUUGHHHHHH", Louise groaned. "Come on Louise, you can do it! PUSH"! I cried. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHOWW", Louise was holding my hand and was squeezing the life out of it. I felt like crying seeing the pain that Louise was in, but I forced myself to focus on the issue at hand. "Come on Mrs. Hiraga! Push! I can see the head! Just a bit more"! said the doctor. "I…CAN'T"! Louise cried squeezing my hand even more. "Saito, here push down on her stomach like this"! said my mother pushing down on Louise's stomach with her hands. I followed what my mother was doing after I had finally managed to free my hand from Louise's grasp. "Come on honey, breathe"! said my dad. "Hee Hee Hoo Hoo Hee Hee Hoo Hoo", Louise breathed.

"I can see it! It's coming! It's coming"! cried the doctor. Louise pushed with all her might, and my mother and I pushed as well, until the baby finally came out crying with a final cry from Louise. She breathed heavily, and laid back on the pillow. The Doctor handed the baby to the nurse who cut the umbilical cord and then took it away to the nursery. "Mrs. Hiraga, there's another baby, it's majorly important that you push"! said the Doctor. "I can't…I can't…", Louise said. "She's exhausted….this is not good", said the doctor. "Push Louise! PUSH"! I shouted. "URRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHAWWWW"! Louise cried as I pushed her stomach hard with my mother.

Louise continued to push too. "I can see the head…I can see the hands…It's coming! JUST A BIT MORE"! said the doctor. Everything suddenly seemed to be moving in slow motion…I was pushing but I don't know whether it was making any difference. All I noticed was the stressed looks on the Doctor's and my parents' faces along with the pained look on Louise's. A sudden cry made me snap back into my senses as I saw the doctor holding another crying baby whom she handed to the nurse. The nurse clipped the umbilical cord and it was also carried off to the nursery. "Oh…Be careful please that's my grandbaby you're holding"! said my mother as she followed the nurse. My dad ran after her. "You did a wonderful job Mrs. Hiraga", said the doctor. Louise managed to smile through all the pain that she was in. "Thank you", she said. The doctor smiled at us, and then left to the nursery.

"I can't believe it…I did…it", Louise said breathlessly. "We did it…together", I said holding her hand. "Are you excited to see your children"? Louise asked me, breathing heavily. "Excited?! More than excited; I can't wait"! I said and Louise laughed a bit. Then the doctor came in again followed by the nurses and my parents. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga…you are the proud parents to a healthy baby girl and boy", she said. As the nurses presented the babies to us, my mother burst into tears, and my father had a few tears in his own eyes. Louise held the babies in her hands, which were yawning and sleepily looking up at us. The doctor and the nurses left, leaving us alone. "Oh let me hold my granddaughter", said my mother coming towards us.

"Serenity, you'll have plenty of time to look at them afterwards right now let's just give Saito and Louise some space", said my dad and took my mother out of the room. Louise handed me the baby in the blue blanket to symbolize that the baby was a boy and I held him as if he were the most precious thing in the world…which in a way he was. The baby blinked and looked sleepily up at me. He moved his arms and touched my face and I felt as if I was going to cry again. This was the second happiest moment of my entire life…getting married to Louise was the first one. "Saito", Louise's voice snapped me out of my trance. "What do you want to name them"? she asked me. I smiled at her; she was so exhausted because of all the pain that she went through and yet she still wanted to name them now.

"I like Dylan…I think we should name him Dylan", I said holding Dylan in my hands and touching my nose with his. "Dylan…", said Louise. "I like it", she said smiling. "What should we name her"? I asked Louise gesturing to the baby girl. "She was born first…so…I think we should name her…Rima", said Louise. "I love it", I said. Louise smiled at me as she showed Rima to me. She looked exactly like Louise in terms of her hair colour and her nose, but she was sleeping so I couldn't see her eye colour…Dylan on the other hand was just like me. Black hair and black eyes…but he also had Louise's nose. I sat in bed beside her, with Dylan who was now asleep. "Thank you Louise…you've made me the happiest person on earth", I said. Louise smiled at me as she placed her finger in Rima's tight palmer grasp. "You're welcome Saito", she said.

We kissed each other and smiled at the two sleeping infants. We were finally, a happy family.

The End

* * *

It's not over yet! There's still the Epilogue chapter to upload!

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story! I have ideas for some new ones which i will be uploading as well :)

Keep R&R my stories :) thanks to all those who have been reading and reviewing them :)

You know who you are! Until next time :)

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	25. Epilogue

**AHHH FINALLY THE LONG AWAITED EPILOGUE! I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOO LONG! BUT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS CHAPTER AND DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO MAKE OF IT! BUT I FINALLY MANAGED TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING I HOPE YOU WILL ALL ENJOY...SO HERE IT IS THE FINAL CHAPTER FOR YET ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY :)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**8 months later…in Tokyo Japan**

After a few years of living with their parents, Louise and Saito brought a mansion of their own and are now living happily with their 4 children. Rima who was born first is now 15 years old, while Dylan who was born after her is 8 years old. Some months later, Louise gave birth again to a girl and a boy, whom Saito and Louise named Rachel and Tyson. Rachel is 6 years old and Tyson is one year old. These 4 siblings are still learning to get along well with each other, and have somewhat of a sibling like relationship developed. Now today, Louise and Saito are getting themselves and their children ready for a very special occasion…what could it be…?

**Saito**

"Dylan, get back here! You have to take your bath"! I called running after him. "You'll have to catch me first, Dad"! Dylan called back as he ran into the dining room, and hid behind the couches. I ran into the dining room, and saw Dylan's leg jutting out from behind one of the couches. I smirked and decided to play along. "Dylan? I was sure I saw him come in here…where are you?" I asked walking into the dining room. "Well, I guess he's not here…", I said walking towards the door to the dining room. "I guess I'll just leave now…I'm walking towards the door…here I am….leaving…", I said and closed the door and quickly hid behind one of the couches in the room.

Dylan snuck out from behind the couch he was hiding, and I quickly jumped out in front of him. "Ah"! he said and scrambled to run away, but I grabbed him around his waist. "Come on son, you're going to have to take a bath whether you want to or not. We're going to your god parents' wedding today and they're seeing you for the first time today, so you need to look your best", I said as I took Dylan back to the bathroom. "Awww but dad, I'm already clean! I don't need a bath"! he said grabbing onto the sides of the bathroom to prevent himself from being taken in, but I was stronger and I managed to get him into the bathroom, and into the tub.

"Okay, you don't need to put any shampoo or anything like that on me—", began Dylan but I squeezed some shampoo into my hands anyways and lathered his hair. "Hold still Dylan," I said frustrated. "I'm trying,", he yanked himself out of my arms and splashed the hot bath water onto me. "HEY"! I said as I got drenched in it. "Ha, now we're even", said Dylan. "Come here you", I said and splashed water right back at him. He squealed as the water fell on him, and we continued to splash water at each other until someone cleared their throat. Dylan and I looked up to see… "Louise, what are you doing here"? I asked. "Well, I came to see whether Dylan was taking his bath…and I specifically remembering telling you to give Dylan a bath, not have him give you a shower", said Louise with a tiny smile on her face.

I looked down, at my wet clothes and gave Louise a sheepish smile. She sighed and came into the bathroom. "Go change, and do you mind waking up Rachel and Rima? They have to take their bath's too before we head to the wedding hall this afternoon", said Louise as she poured some water on Dylan's head. "Okay love", I said and kissed her. "Ewww, don't do that in front of me", said Dylan covering his eyes. I laughed and left the bathroom as Louise bathed Dylan. I made my way to my room, and woke up Rachel and Rima along the way. They mumbled something and then went back to sleep. I would have thought that Rachel would have woken up, but these days she took to acting and being like her older sister. I decided to try again later after I had changed my clothes, and went into my room to see Tyson sleeping in his crib.

Tyson looked exactly like me; he had my hair colour, my eye colour and my nose and smile. Rachel on the other hand had pink hair like Louise, but she had my eye-colour and Louise's nose. I looked at the sleeping Tyson for a bit, and then went into the closet and changed my clothes. I might have made a little too much noise as I went into the closet, because when I came out Tyson was stirring in his crib and began to whimper. "No no no no no I didn't mean to wake you my little one", I said as I picked up Tyson and began patting him. Then Tyson began crying out loud. "What's wrong Tyson are you hungry"? I asked as I looked around for his bottle. Tyson continued to cry and I tried desperately to make him stop by doing anything humanely possible, until I noticed a foul smell coming from his diaper. "Oh no…for the love of….please…don't let it be this…", I said. Tyson wailed loudly, and I had no choice. I sighed as I laid him on the changing table and got out a diaper. I had seen Louise doing this many times…and I remember how she had done it…so I should be able to do it right? I took of the diaper, and looked away in disgust. I still haven't gotten used to the smell; it was absolutely unbearable. I folded up the soiled diaper, and then threw that away, then I cleaned Tyson's bottom, and then threw that away too.

I applied some diaper cream to his bottom, and then I put the diaper on. I sighed when I saw that I had done it correctly. I hadn't once changed diapers before…this was my first time doing it, I never did it with Dylan, Rachel or Rima, I always had Louise did it, which was sort of a bad thing because she would always get mad at me when I wouldn't help out with it. But I could finally go and brag to her now, because I had done it! Tyson wasn't crying anymore, and was giggling and smiling at me. I sighed and picked him up. "You must be hungry", I said and gave him his bottle, and he began to drink. I walked with Tyson to Rachel's room to see that she wasn't in bed. "Rachel"? I called. "In the bathroom, Dad", she called back. "Okay, never mind", I called back and then went to Rima's room. "Rima, come on honey we have to leave by 11 to go to the wedding hall…you need to get up, freshen up and have your breakfast", I said. Rima groaned. "But dad…it's only 9 in the morning…", she muttered. "Exactly my point, we have to leave in two hours so get up, now", I said. She sighed and threw the covers off and trudged to the bathroom that she shared with Rachel.

I began to make my way to the bathroom where Dylan was being bathed by Louise, when I heard a scream behind me which nearly made me drop Tyson. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU BRAT"! Rima was yelling as she chased Rachel out of the bathroom. "I ONLY DID IT BECAUSE YOU SCARED ME"! Rachel shouted as she came up to me and hid behind me. "Girls really? What's going on"? I asked exasperatedly. "AS SOON AS I CAME INTO THE BATHROOM, SHE SQUIRTED SOAP INTO MY FACE"! Rima said pointing an accusing finger at Rachel. "I only did it because she scared me"! Rachel pouted. "Rima", I said warningly. "Well she was admiring herself in the mirror like always; it's not as if any guy is ever going to fall in love with her", Rima said. Rachel let out a small gasp. "Rima, that wasn't nice at all. And the only reason she is doing that is because she sees you doing it every morning! She's looking up to you as being her big sister…you're her role model so you shouldn't be doing things like these for her to see, especially at a very young age", I said tussling Rachel's hair with one hand.

Rachel stuck out her tongue at Rima, and she did the same. "Okay, enough you two. Rima go to the bathroom and freshen up, Rachel; go have breakfast", I said and led Rachel down to the breakfast table where she poured herself some cereal and began to eat. I sighed and began to make my way to the bathroom where Dylan and Louise were. When I got there, I saw Louise drying Dylan off with a towel. "That was a really long bath", I said. "Well, Dylan didn't want to get out of the bath", said Louise arching an eyebrow at Dylan who smiled and giggled. "And now, I have to go change", said Louise gesturing to her wet clothing. I'm guessing that Dylan played the splash game with his mother too. "Oh, my little baby is awake"? Louise asked as she took Tyson from my hands.

"Look Louise, I finally got the hang on changing diapers"! I said crossing my arms and looking at Tyson proudly. "Wow Saito I'm impressed", said Louise and then took the bottle from my hands. "Do you mind getting Tyson dressed"? she said and left with a smiling and cooing Tyson. "I have to give my little man a bath too", she said touching noses with Tyson.

I shook my head as Louise left and smiled to myself. "Okay Dylan, let's get you dressed up", I said and took Dylan to his room. A lot of things changed ever since Louise and I got married…we both got good jobs, the kids are all in school…except for Tyson, and my buddy Guiche and Monty who are the children's godparents, are getting married today. As soon as I got Dylan into his room, he begins to run away but I managed to grab him before he could get out of my grasp. "Why are you such a trouble maker"? I ask him as I put on his shirt. Dylan laughed. "Mom told me that you always used to get into trouble with grandma and grandpa. She told me that I got your genes…whatever that means", said Dylan as I put on his pants. "What does that mean dad"? Dylan asked me. "Uh…you'll know when you're older", I said. "Mom said that too when I asked her where I came from", said Dylan.

I fixed up his clothing, and then patted Dylan on his shoulder. "Okay son, go play", I said and began to leave his room. "Where are you going"? asked Dylan. "To have a little chat…with your mother", I said and then left the room. I walked into the room that I shared with Louise to see her imitating Tyson as he babbled and cooed happily. "Honey…just what exactly have you been telling Dylan"? I asked as I came up behind her. "What he needs to know", Louise replied as she took Tyson into the bathroom. "Oh, like…how I was a lot of trouble back then"? I asked her as she took off Tyson's clothes and put him in the bath. "Well Saito, you were sort of a bad boy back then", said Louise as she gave me a sly smile. "Oh really"? I asked her as I gave her a quick kiss. "I thought you liked the bad boy me", I said. "Oh I did", said Louise smiling. "Okay, so why don't you show me how much you do"? I asked her as I leaned in again. She put a finger on my lips and said, "Why don't you pick out a suit to wear for the wedding this afternoon? And also find one for Dylan", said Louise and went back to giving Tyson a bath.

"Fine, fine", I said and left shaking my head. I went into my closet and began to look through my clothes, when the telephone rang. "Hello"? I said as I picked up. "Hey Saito, it's me Guiche", "What's up"? I asked as I looked through my suits. "Listen, I need a favour", he said. "Sure, what do you need me for"? I asked him. "Just be there at 11. I need your help with something", he said and hung up. I looked at the phone confused, and then hung up. I picked out a suit, and then went to Dylan's room to pick out his suit. Dylan was playing in his room, when I heard the girls begin to argue. "You're such a loser"! Rima was shouting. "You're the loser, LOSER"! Rachel shouted back. I sighed as the girls shouted back and forth at each other. "Girls, come on. If you're done with breakfast come and pick out your clothes"! I yelled from Dylan's room. The girls continued to yell at each other, and I sighed.

OOO

**Louise**

After everything was all set and ready, we got into the car and drove off in Saito's Hyundai towards the wedding hall. It took a while to get all the children ready, but we managed to get them ready with time to spare. As soon as we reached the wedding hall, it looked like we were the first one's there…because no one else was there except the chef's. "Louise, thank goodness you're here"! one of the ladies in waiting came running out towards us as we parked. "Montmorency is waiting in her room, we must hurry"! she said. "I'll be right there. Kids I expect you to behave yourselves while we are here. Saito you're watching them", I said and followed her into the hall. Montmorency had called me over early to help her with her wedding outfit and her makeup, the wedding was actually at 1.

**Saito**

"Okay kids, you heard your mother, no funny business", I said as turned around to face Rima, Rachel, and Dylan. Louise had taken Tyson with her. "Saito"! said a voice from behind us. I recognized that voice instantly and turned to see Guiche running up towards me. "Hey", I said as he approached the car breathlessly. He stopped short when he saw Rima, Rachel and Dylan. "So…these are my god children", he said as he smiled at the kids. "Yep, this is Rima, Rachel and Dylan. And the younger one is with Louise". I said. "How old are they"? Guiche asked. "Rima is 15, Dylan is 8, Rachel is 6 and Tyson who is with Louise, is 1 year old", I said. "Aww they're adorable", said Guiche unbuckling Dylan's seat belt and picking him up. "Of course they are, they have my genes", I said.

"Again, the G word. Uncle Guiche, what do genes mean"? Dylan asks him. "Well, it obviously means that—", "Never mind that; Guiche what do you need help with"? I asked getting out of the car. "Oh right", Guiche places Dylan back in the car. "Listen, after Monty and I get married I'm thinking of singing her a little song, and you're going to sing it with me", Guiche says. "What? Why me"? I ask. "Oh come on, Louise told Monty all about how you and her sang songs while you guys were in Paris for your honeymoon", Guiche says. "Okay…what song are you going to be singing exactly"? I ask him. "I have the lyrics in my room, we just have to memorize them before 1", said Guiche. "You mean…you haven't memorized the lyrics yet"? I asked. Guiche laughed sheepishly; "Hey…you know I've been so busy with the wedding preparations and—", "We better get a move on then", I said with a sigh.

"Great! Let's go"! said Guiche. "Come on kids", I said opening the car doors for the kids to get out. We went inside the wedding hall, and I turned to face the kids. "Okay you three, I expect you all to be on your best behaviour like your mother asked. I'm just going to go with Uncle Guiche for some important work, and YOU Rima, are in charge of Rachel and Dylan", I said. "Awww", Dylan and Rachel pouted. "Make sure you are always watching them, just stay here. I'll be back soon", I said and disappeared off with Guiche.

**Rima**

"Okay, you heard dad I'm in charge", I said as I glared at Rachel and Dylan. They glared right back at me. "That won't help, you can glare at me all you want but that won't solve anything", I said. "Now come on, let's go find a place to sit", "But dad said to stay here", said Rachel. "Well, dad's not here is he"? I ask. "No but—", "So, that means we can leave this place, and besides I'm in charge, so that means I have control over you two", I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Rachel and Dylan looked at each other, and then glared at me. "I don't make the rules I just enforce them", I said shrugging. There were some chairs set up in the place we were in, and Rachel and Dylan sat down on them. "Cute kids, are they yours"? said a voice. I turn around to face the person who had addressed Dylan and Rachel. "They're my—", I began but stopped. The person who had asked that question was a guy…a blonde guy with sapphire blue eyes. My heart skipped into my chest and I felt myself blush as he approached me. "My name is Trevor…and you are…"? he asked extending his hand. "Um…I'm a…um…", "Rima"! I heard Rachel say behind me.

I shot a quick glance at her and turned back to Trevor. "Yes, Yes Yes! Rima, My name is Rima", I said and shook his hand. He smiled at me and then looked at Dylan and Rachel. "So…are they with you"? he asked me. "Uh, yeah they're my younger siblings, Dylan and Rachel", "They look sort of like you", he said. "uh..heh…", I said nervously. This guy was so cute; I could barely contain myself around him! I had to keep my cool otherwise I would start babbling like an idiot at any moment! I took a deep breath and said, "Trevor, how are you related to uncle Guiche and aunt Montmorency"? I asked. "Our parents are family friends", said Trevor.

"I see", I said blushing as he smiled. "You know, you're really cute when you blush", he said and I blushed even more. "haha..erm..thanks", I said putting a strand of hair behind my ear. I noticed Rachel and Dylan making gagging and puking sounds behind me, and I shot a murderous glare at them. "Do you want a tour of the church"? Trevor asked. "Oh sure"! I said, in a little bit of a high pitched voice. Trevor gave me a look and then took my hand. "But Rima, dad said that we have to stay here"! Rachel said. "Yeah, and he left you in charge"! Dylan retorted. "Well, now I'm leaving you in charge. You're old enough to take care of Rachel, Dylan", I said and smiled at Trevor.

"You know, if you are in charge of them, maybe we should bring them along", said Trevor. "No, No! its fine they'll be able to take care of themselves", I said. "okay, let's go", said Trevor and we left. I could feel Dylan and Rachel's eyes on me as I walked away, but I didn't look back. I was right when I said that Dylan could take care of himself…I mean…he's 8 years old after all he should be able to look after Rachel…and besides…I…wanted to spend time with Trevor.

Rachel and Dylan exchanged looks.

**Louise**

I curled Montmorency's hair with the curling iron as she sat playing with Tyson. "Thanks again for doing this, Louise", Montmorency said. "It's no problem at all! I'm glad I could help", I said as I continued to curl her hair. "Where are my other god kids, why didn't you bring them with you"? she asks me. "Oh, Saito's watching them…I figured they would get bored watching me help you get dressed up ", I said.

"Aw, but I'm their aunty Montmorency…they wouldn't get bored of me! See? Tyson isn't getting bored of me"! said Montmorency as she tickled Tyson on his chest. Tyson laughed and giggled happily as he clapped his hands. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Oh, Montmorency there you are! We need to get your make up colours picked out"! said some makeup artists as they opened the door to bridal room, and came in. "Oh yes, I got some colours picked out already", said Montmorency as she gestured to some eye shadows, lip liners, lipstick colours, and blush on the dresser table.

I finished curling Monty's hair as the makeup artists began fussing over the makeup, and then turned to unplug the curling iron, when I saw Rima walking outside in the hall with a boy. I quickly unplugged the iron, and said "I'll be just a minute", and quickly ran out of Montmorency's bridal room, but I had lost sight of her. Was that really Rima? She was supposed to be with Dylan, Rachel and Saito! But…was that really her…? Maybe it was just my imagination I thought as I walked slowly back into the bridal room.

**Saito**

I was looking over the lyrics that Guiche gave me in his room; he wanted to sing "Never knew I needed by Ne-yo" **( A/N: I don't own this song, all rights go to their respective owners). ** "Okay, so you basically sing after I do", said Guiche. "Okay, so like after you sing the first verse I sing the second verse and so on like that"? I asked. "Exactly", said Guiche as he gave me a sheet of paper with the lyrics on them. Guiche cleared his throat and began tuning his voice.

I cleared my throat and before I could even tune up my voice, I heard laughter outside the hall. I opened the door of Guiche's room a crack to see a boy who looked like Dylan pushing a cart which had a girl that looked like Rachel sitting on it. They were both laughing as they whizzed past me and turned a corner. Wait a minute…was that…? "Okay, ready"? asked Guiche. "Guiche, I think I just saw the kids run by", I said looking back at him. "What"? Guiche came up to me and looked out the door with me. We both heard the kids laughing, but they didn't re appear. "It's probably someone else's children, and besides Rima wouldn't let the other two out of her sight", said Guiche. "But it looked like them…", I said and trailed off.

"You're just stressing too much Saito, come on let's practice", Guiche said and began singing the first verse. I glanced at the sheet following along as Guiche sang, but I couldn't concentrate…I had a feeling that something was wrong, but I sang the verse when it came to my part anyways.

**Rima**

Trevor and I were finishing up our tour, and were unknowingly holding each other's hands as we walked through the church. "Wow, this church is beautiful and the decorations are so wonderful", I said as I took in the interior of the church. Trevor laughed. "It is beautiful, but I've seen better", he said smiling at me. I blushed and put a strand of hair behind my ear with my free hand. All of a sudden, out of no-where Rachel and Dylan came zooming from a corner and crashed into us, causing us to fall and them to fall off the cart. "You little creepos! What do you think you two are doing?! I told you two to stay put"! I growled at them.

"But we got bored of waiting for you to come back", said Dylan. "Yeah, and it's not fair that you get Trevor all to yourself when you're not even old enough", said Rachel. "Shut up"! I screeched at them. "Wait…Rima what does she mean 'not even old enough'"? Trevor asked me. I looked at him, and then at Rachel and Dylan and sighed. "She means to say…that…I'm only 15", I said dejectedly. Trevor was in shock. "How old are you"? I asked uncertainly. Trevor ran a hand through his hair and said, "I'm 18…there's a three year age difference between us", he said. I gasped. "But…we can still be together; I mean my mom always says age has no boundaries when it comes to love", I said wrapping Trevor in a hug.

"Your mother is right…and in the past few moments that I have come to know you Rima…have been the most wonderful for me", he said as he returned my hug. But he broke it and said, "But…we really can't be together…", I stared at him in shock and hurt. "Why not"? I asked my voice trembling. "Because…there's already someone that I'm in love with…and…we're going out", he said. I was stunned, and shocked at the same time. It felt as if my heart had broken into a thousand pieces. "Rima…", he said holding my hand. I yanked it out of his grasp and stood up. "You jerk…and to think that…I had actually fallen in love with you", I said. Trevor looked at me and then looked away.

"Come on Rachel, Dylan", I said as Rachel took my hand. We began walking but I noticed that Dylan wasn't with us; I turned to see Dylan holding a piece of pie that he had gotten from the compartments of the cart that he was riding on. "This…is for hurting my sister"! he said and threw the pie into Trevor's face. Trevor sat in shock as bits of pie and cream fell from his face and onto his suit. "That'll make you think twice about hurting my sister again"! said Dylan and came up to me and held my hand. "Thank you Dylan", I said. I was feeling a lot better now. I turned back and gave Trevor a long hard stare, and then walked off with Rachel and Dylan at my side.

We walked back to the place where dad had left us, and sat on the chairs that were there. I sighed. "I'm sorry you guys, I shouldn't have left you two…I was blinded by his…supposed love for me", I said. "Don't worry Rima, we forgive you", said Rachel. "Yeah, and if he ever tries to hurt you again, I'll teach him a lesson he won't forget", said Dylan pounding his fist into the palm of his hand. I laughed, and then hugged Rachel and Dylan both.

**Louise**

I walked out with Tyson from Monty's bridal room to find Saito. The kids had better be with him; otherwise that dumb dog will be seeing the worse of me. I walked until I reached the hall where the wedding would take place, and saw the place filling up. I expected Saito to be here with the kids, but…he wasn't… "Oh he is so dead", I muttered. Tyson clapped and giggled and pulled a strand of my hair. "Ow! Tyson no! That hurts mummy"! I said. Tyson just giggled again. I finally spotted Saito walking with Guiche down the hall. "Saito"! I called and he turned around. "Louise"? he said. "So this is Tyson! Oh he's so adorable"! Guiche took Tyson from my hands and tickled his belly. Tyson giggled and smiled.

"Saito, aren't the kids with you"?! "Uh…well I left them with Rima, in the entrance hall", said Saito. "Really? Because I just saw her walking around with some guy that looked as if he was way too old for her", I said crossing my arms. "Wait…you saw Rima…with a BOY"?! Saito growled. "Saito forget about that! If Rima really is with that boy then where are Rachel and Dylan"?! I asked worriedly. "Now calm down, with any luck they'll be in the entrance hall", said Guiche. "Come on"! I said, and we all went down to the entrance hall, to see Rima sitting with Rachel and Dylan. "Oh thank goodness", I breathed a sigh of relief and ran up to the kids as Guiche and Saito followed. "Are you three alright"? I asked hugging them.

"We're fine mother", said Rima as I retracted my arms. "Never mind that, what were you doing with a boy"?! Saito asked Rima. "And what were you two doing racing around on a cart"?! he asked glowering at Dylan and Rachel. "Uh…I…we…erm…", Rachel, Dylan and Rima all exchanged nervous looks. Saito stood glaring at them with his arms crossed, until a loud voice blared through the church: "Attention please, the wedding is about to begin. Will everyone please make their way to the wedding hall"? "Oh no! I have to go! Saito don't forget"! Guiche yelled as he handed Tyson to me and ran off. I gave Saito a look. "What was all that about"? I asked me. "Oh…? Oh…um nothing…just Guiche being Guiche…", he said shrugging. Part of the plan was that when Guiche sang the song would be directed towards Monty, and when I sang it would be directed towards Louise. I wanted it to be a surprise for her.

**Saito**

"Come on, let's go find a seat", said Louise and she Dylan, Rachel and Rima stood up and we all began to make our way there. "So what exactly did you do with this guy"? I asked Rima as I fell into step beside her. Rima sighed. "Nothing dad, I…nothing we didn't do anything…it didn't work out anyways", Rima said with a sigh. We arrived at the wedding hall, which was nearly full but we managed to find some seats, and sat down next to Guiche and Montmorency's parents. It was nearly 1:00 p.m., when Guiche arrived at the hall. I excused myself, and went up to Guiche. I was also the ring bearer for the wedding; Guiche had given me the rings when we were practicing the song. Guiche was a nervous wreck; I patted him on the back and told him to relax.

When it was exactly 1:00 p.m, the doors to the wedding hall creaked open in the church, and Montmorency walked in in a billowing white wedding dress, her arm linked with her father's. Everyone turned their heads to the back to watch as Montmorency slowly made her way down the aisle. Montmorency looked beautiful, Louise had done an excellent job at making Montmorency look stunning. But…she didn't look as good as Louise had done on our wedding day. Montmorency had reached the place where Guiche, the Priest and I were standing. The Priest began to speak and I saw Guiche and Monty smile at each other; I was strongly reminded of Louise and myself as I looked at them. "Do you, Guiche take Montmorency as your lawfully wedded wife"? The Priest asked Guiche. "I do", Guiche said. "And do you Montmorency; take Guiche as your lawfully wedded husband"? The Priest asked Montmorency. "I do", Montmorency said.

"May I have the rings"? The Priest asked me. I presented the rings to the Priest, and Guiche and Montmorency put their rings on each other. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife…you may kiss the bride", said the Priest. Everyone including me, clapped as Guiche and Montmorency kissed. All of a sudden Guiche broke the kiss and smiled at Montmorency, before grabbing me by the arm and running out of there. "Saito"! I heard Louise call, but I couldn't turn back even if I wanted to…this was all part of the plan.

**Louise**

I walked up to where Montmorency was standing with Rima, Dylan, Rachel and Tyson. She had a confused look on her face. "Don't worry Monty…I'm sure they had a reason as to why they did what they did", I said. She turned to me, and her eyes opened wide. "Oh these are my god children! Awww they're adorable"! she gushed. All of a sudden, the lights went out. "Mommy"! cried Rachel and clung to me as Dylan did the same. "What's going on"? Montmorency asked as people began panicking, and bolting for the exits. "These weddings get crazier and crazier every year", I heard the Priest say as he disappeared off the stage. All of a sudden Guiche's voice blared out above the ruckus, "EVERYONE, PLEASE REMAIN CALM. THIS IS ALL PART OF THE WEDDING", he said. "Huh"? said Montmorency as people slowly relaxed and sat down again.

Lights on the stage flashed on revealing Saito and Guiche both wearing headsets. Montmorency's and my mouth dropped open. "Saito"? I asked. "Look! It's Dad"! said Dylan. "Wow Daddy's a rockstar"! said Rachel as she and Tyson clapped their hands. Music began playing from the speakers that were in the hall. People clapped and cheered. **(A/N: Guiche and Saito are going to sing Never knew I needed by Ne-yo. I don't own all rights go to their respective owners). **

For the way you changed my plans  
For being the perfect distraction  
For the way you took the idea that I have  
Of everything that I wanted to have  
And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah, Guiche sang gazing romantically down at Montmorency who blushed.

For the ending of my first begin  
(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah), Guiche echoed  
And for the rare and unexpected friend  
(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah) , Guiche echoed  
For the way you're something that I'd never choose  
But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose  
And never wanna be without ever again, Saito sang making a heart shape out of his fingers and winking at me making me blush.

You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You the best thing I never knew I needed  
So now it's so clear, I need you here always, Guiche sang.

My accidental happily  
(Ever after), Guiche echoed  
The way you smile and how you comfort me  
(With your laughter), Guiche echoed  
I must admit you were not a part of my book  
But now if you open it up and take a look  
You're the beginning and the end of every chapter, Saito sang.

You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
(When you were here)  
You the best thing I never knew I needed  
(That I needed)  
So now it's so clear, I need you here always  
(Now it's so clear) Guiche sang as Saito echoed along.

Who knew that I could be  
(Who knew that I could be)  
So unexpectedly  
(So unexpectedly)  
Undeniably happier  
Sitting with you right here, right here next to me  
Girl, you're the best, Saito sang as Guiche echoed along.

You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
(Said I needed)  
So when you were here I had no idea  
(When you were here)  
(Said I had no idea)  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
(That I needed)  
So now it's so clear I need you here always  
(Now it's so clear)  
(So clear, so clear, I need you always) Saito and Guiche both sang.

Now it's so clear, I need you here alwaaaaaayyysss~~ Guiche and Saito both ended the song.

Applause erupted in the wedding hall, as Saito and Guiche both took bows on the stage and Montmorency threw her bouquet of flowers. "I got it, I got it"! Rachel lunged for it, at the same time as Rima, and they both ended up crashing into each other and knocking each other to the ground. The bouquet ended up landing in Dylan's hands instead, and the whole hall burst into laughter at the surprised look on Dylan's face. "Uh…heheheheh…", Dylan laughed nervously. He saw a young girl about his age smiling at him and he went over and gave the flowers to her. The girl took the bouquet and kissed Dylan's cheek making him blush.

"Awwwwwwwww", the hall went. The people slowly began to leave after the lights had come back on. Some stayed behind to congratulate Monty and Guiche up on the stage. Saito hopped off the stage the walked up to me. "Daddy"! Rachel and Dylan ran up to him and he picked them up in his arms. "So did you enjoy the show"? Saito asked them. "You rocked Dad"! said Dylan. "Yeah you were awesome"! Rachel cried. "I'm going to be a rockstar when I grow up"! said Dylan. "Oh? Well good luck with that", Saito said, and we all laughed. "What was that all about"? I asked Saito. "I just wanted to show you how much I love you", Saito said. I smiled at him as Guiche and Montmorency joined us after stepping down from the stage. "Consider this an early anniversary present", said Saito. I frowned at him, and he laughed. "One picture"? asked the photographer coming up to us. "Sure", I said. Guiche and Montmorency stood beside Saito who was holding Rachel and Dylan. I was holding Tyson and Rima was standing beside me. "Say cheese"! the photographer said. "Cheese"! we said with huge smiles, and the camera flashed our pictures.

"Perfect"! he said, and hustled off. "Thank you for the best wedding ever", said Montmorency and kissed Guiche. Saito and I looked at them, and then smiled at each other. "Thank you…for being the best husband ever", I said. Saito set down Rachel and Dylan, and then grabbed me in a kiss. "Ewww", Dylan groaned shielding his eyes. "Awwww"! squealed Rachel and Rima. Tyson just laughed and giggled.

It had been the best wedding ever for Guiche and Montmorency, but it had been the greatest moment in my life for me…being together with my family.

* * *

Finally the end :)

So sorry it took so long, my apologies Dx

but i hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter as much as they enjoyed reading this story :)

Read my new ones pls ;D

Until next time, Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


End file.
